The Fall of Iconia
by wesleyehowell
Summary: Book 3 of the Iconia Continuum. The twelve tribes end up in the delta quadrant. After forming an alliance with the Federation representatives there, they help in the dominion war. Reading "Birth" and "Rise" first is a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The following story is not meant to follow canon for either the 1978 version of BSG, or the 2003 version. Truth often lies somewhere between two conflicting stories, and this is the position we are taking with BSG. The Characters in the Battlestar Galactica sections of this story are generally based on the 2003 version, however, at times, as in the case of Flight Corporal Rigel, or the male version of Starbuck, no 2003 version exists. For these characters, the reader will need to envision Sarah Rush and Dirk Benedict, the actors who played them in 1978, respectively. Some characters will be merged with others, in an attempt to explain differences between the two canons. _

_If you have not read the first two sections of this story, The Birth of Iconia, and The Rise of Iconia, we suggest you do now, or our modifications to BSG will be the least of your confusion. We hope you enjoy._

_We, the writers, own no part of the franchises mentioned in the following story. We are simply fans and are writing this for fun._

_**Chapter 1** _

_Five years ago..._

"This new battlestar will lead the way for the production of peace for the Colonies," President Adar finished his speech.

He surveyed the assembly surrounding the podium. He knew that this speech would give the political pundits something to talk about the next morning. The irony of a battlestar producing peace would keep both sides debating for weeks.

He stepped away from the podium which then retracted into the floor, leaving an unobstructed view of the floor to ceiling screen behind. On the screen, they could see a viper approaching the port fighter bay. It landed gracefully, and they watched as the familiar form of Commander William Adama exited his fighter. He removed his helmet and set it in the front of his ship, then walked to the lift which took him to the bridge. Once there, he removed a plaque from an inside pocket of his dress uniform. He lifted it up and wiped a smudge off it with his sleeve, then carefully placed it in its receptacle. It was a carved piece of metal, about nine inches by two, which said _Galactica_. Just before he put it in its place, the screen split. One image showed him placing the plaque, and the other showed the side of the landing bay pod. The crowd could see that there was nothing in the customary name nomenclature spot, but when Adama slipped the name in place on the bridge, contacts were made which gave the computer the ships name and registry number. Once that was done, the nomenclature plate on the hull received a signal, and the name and registry number became visible in the paint. She was not officially part of a battlegroup yet, so that number had still not appeared, but it would, once the assignment was made.

Now that the name appeared, that side of the huge screen cleared, and the left side widened, until the scene on the bridge filled it. Adama stepped to where his family stood. His wife, Laura, was flanked by his son Zak and his family, Kara and Troy, as well as his daughter Sharon and her fiance, Karl. Curiously, the president didn't see Lee, Bill's elder son. No, there he was, slipping in beside his brother.

"I swear," Bill Adama said, "that as the commander of this ship, the _Galactica_, I am dedicated to upholding the peace for the colonies." The bridge crew erupted in applause and cheering. Geata gave a quiet order into his headset, and space outside erupted in several explosions as the new battlestar took out several highly combustible targets. It was a suitable display.

While they were celebrating, a trace was detected on the outskirts of the colonial star system. _Atlantia_ attempted to launch probes to investigate, but something was interfering with her internal communications. Her bridge couldn't communicate with her launch bays. Suddenly, her screens all went dark. Now, she was deaf, dumb, and blind. Quickly, her commander ordered all stop while her repair crews got busy.

In _Galactica's _computer core, Dr. Gaius Baltar and his wife, Natalie, were working. Gaius had noticed a strange signal entering the computer, and had immediately cut the network signal to the rest of the fleet. Natalie worked feverishly to put up the firewall they had created.

On the edge of the shipyards, where the new ship had been built, was a museum of old battlestars. There, people could see the evolution of the great warships over the last several years. One of those old ships was now in the process of powering up. The umbilicals pulled loose as the ship eased away from the dock then jumped to the trace. On the bridge, Daniel Greystone looked at the Cylon baseships pouring out wave after wave of raiders.

Three more ships jumped into place beside the old battlestar, and all four launched fighters. They targeted the baseships with their main weapons and opened fire. There was very little effect on the Cylons, but they kept it up. They had no choice.

_Galactica_ now had eyes and ears. From somewhere, an alarm sounded and Sharon Adama jumped. She had not been expecting an alert now. She ran to her post and started punching buttons. "Commander!" she shouted to her father. "We're picking up energy weapons fire on the edge of the system."

Adama hurried to her side and looked at the screen. It was unclear what was happening at the edge of the system, but there was no mistaking the wave after wave of raiders bearing down on the stationary ships surrounding them.

"Launch all fighters!" he told the woman at fighter control.

"All pilots, report to battle stations. Launch when ready," Flight Corporal Rigel announced into her headset.

Zak, Karl, and Lee ran out of the bridge, still in dress uniforms, and ran to the flight deck. They climbed into their cockpits, completed their checklists, and blasted out of the launch tubes. What they saw when they emerged from the flight deck was horrific. Wave upon wave of raiders were simply bypassing the battlestars in orbit of the planet, and heading toward the surface.

"Apollo! Why are the other battlestars just sitting there?" Karl asked Lee.

"I don't know, Starbuck," the commander's older son answered.

From the other side of Galactica, another squadron joined theirs. It was headed by Boomer, Karl's friend Charles Valerie. Boomer's wingman was Karl's sister, Kara, who went by the call sign, Serena. "What's going on, guys?" Boomer asked. "I'm not picking up any signals at all from the other battlestars. It's like they're dead."

"I don't think that's our immediate concern," Apollo told the others.

"Agreed," Zak said, taking his ship into a dive.

"You've got to admire his guts, if not his intelligence," Karl said regarding his brother-in-law. "We'd better help him, don't you think, Apollo?"

"Let's go everyone," Lee announced. He was already diving towards the planet's surface.

The rest of the two squadrons followed suit, and then there was an enormous explosion behind them. It was followed by another, then another.

Kara was stunned. "Those are the battlestars," she said quietly, watching her scanner for a moment. That moment ended, however, when a beeping from her targeting computer told her she was in range of the nearest raider.

She was about to ask permission to fire when Apollo said grimly, "Get rid of these flying abominations."

That was enough for every one of the pilots and they opened fire on the raiders.

_On board Galactica…_

"The raiders aren't even engaging the battlestars, Commander," Sharon told her father. "They're heading to the planet's surface." Adama watched the tactical screen show his fighters heading towards the enormous fleet of raiders beginning to strafe the surface. There were over a hundred battlestars present, so there were more than enough vipers to outnumber the cylons on the battlestars, but for some reason they weren't launching.

Without warning, _Atlantia _exploded_._ Sharon looked at her monitors and gasped. "_Atlantia's _engines overloaded, Sir. It appears as though she tried to jump, but her jump coordinates were an inversion of her current location."

"Explain that," Adama demanded.

Geata, _Galactica's_ tactical officer called out, "Two more explosions. Make that three."

Adama whirled and looked at the main viewer showing the battlestars exploding one by one in their berths.

"Move us out!" he shouted to Tigh, his second in command. Tigh quickly ordered the enormous ship moved out of her berth, just as the battlestar behind them exploded. The shockwave rocked _Galactica_, causing her to roll over but her armor held.

"Sir," Sharon called out, "that battle on the edge of the system. It is hard to make out, but it appears to be baseships fighting battlestars!"

"Confirmed, Sir," Geata agreed.

"What battlestars?" Adama asked.

"They seem to be old, Commander," Geata was checking his readouts again. "Like museum ships."

"What the frack?" Tigh exclaimed.

"You've got me, Colonel," the tactical officer said. "I certainly don't understand it."

_Above Caprica…_

Four squadrons from _Galactica_ were engaging the cylons within the atmosphere. This type of battle always worried Apollo because of the danger of civilian casualties. The cylons were strafing the cities, and the colonials were trying to stop them with everything they had.

Not only were the vipers from the battlestar fighting, but several atmospheric craft from the planet were joining in the fray. They were capable fighters, but were unable to exit the atmosphere.

"This is Apollo, CAG of _Galactica's_ airwing," Lee told them as they rose to help the vipers, "You guys try to get them out of the cities, and we'll be ready to pick 'em off. Blue and Red squadron's follow me!" He peeled off to the edge of the city to prepare the ambush.

They didn't have long to wait. The cylons weren't expecting both vipers and atmospheric craft.

The planes came speeding low from one side of the city. The vipers were hovering just a few feet off the ground, and when the raiders burst out, they rose to close ranks behind. The planes went straight up, leaving a clear shot for the vipers. They only had a second, but that was all that was needed. They fired everything they had at the raiders, destroying most of them. Another wave was right behind the first one, however, and they were on their way out of the city now.

"Divide now!" Apollo shouted into his comm system. The colonials did, one squadron going left, one right, one up, and one down. Timing was everything on this move, and they were hoping to do a complete loop each direction to come in behind the cylons. At the same time, the planes had allowed themselves to almost stall, then turned a hundred eighty degrees and were now diving straight down, into the squadrons of raiders. They obliterated the ones that had been confused by the sudden appearance of the vipers, then aimed for the next wave. They blew through it at supersonic speeds, not firing a shot. Their mission was just to confuse, and at that they succeeded. The raiders had no idea where the next fighter was coming from, and were unprepared as the vipers lined up their sights with deadly precision.

Caprica might have survived, had the colonials not been completely overwhelmed. The simple fact was, as they were fighting two waves, six more were taking out the cities.

The vipers and aircraft turned back to the city, to see fires raging from the windows of many buildings. They raced in to battle the raiders, but the smoke took visibility to almost nill, and flying by instruments in a city was simply suicide. "Pull out," Apollo reluctantly ordered.

The vipers headed straight up. Zak Adama saw a raider to his right as he rocketed out from between two buildings, and went after it. The raider saw him coming, and dove for cover under the smoke.

"Zak, No!" his brother ordered.

"It's ok, Apollo. I saw where it went!" the younger man argued.

"Pull up, that's an order!"

But it was far too late. From behind one of the buildings, a raider flew. It saw Zak go by, and whipped in behind his viper. Zak started to pull up, but the energy weapons from the raider touched his top engine. The fuel in the engine exploded, pushing his ship over onto it's top. The explosion set off his other engines and the forward part of his ship separated. There was no way to eject, as the cockpit was upside down and too low. But Zak was well trained, and he hit his attitude thrusters at the nose. They worked just long enough to right the cockpit, then Zak ejected.

One thing to be said for the cylon raiders was that they were thorough. The one that had fired on him was watching, and at the tip of his flight, it fired its weapons, killing the young man.

Kara had been watching and holding her breath. When she saw her husband killed, she screamed. Then, she hit her turbos, and fired everything she had at the raider. She hit it and went to follow the ship Zak had been gunning for.

"Serena!" Boomer called. "Stand down!"

The ship had disappeared into the smoke, and Boomer's voice just barely penetrated the woman's pain. It got through, however, and she pulled her ship up, but did not say anything else for a long time.

_On the Galactica…_

William Adama stared in shock at the screen. What he was seeing defied logic. Four museum exhibit battlestars were fighting an equal number of cylon basestars. What was amazing, was that the ancient colonial ships had managed to inflict as much damage to the cylons as they had.

"Omega!" Adama called to Felix Gaeta, "Assist in disarming those basestars, then find out who's commanding those relics."

"Yes, Sir!" Gaeta answered. He appreciated that his commander used his call sign. He had started out as a very good pilot, but an injury rendered him unable to continue. He had then worked his way up to tactical officer in Adama's handpicked bridge crew.

_The Galactica's computer core…_

Gaius Baltar spied something that surprised him. It was a part of the code that Natalie had countered with her antivirus program. He couldn't believe his eyes, but there it was. He didn't want to believe it, so he contacted a memorized address.

"Hello, Julius," he said to the face that showed up on his screen.

"Hello, Gaius. And how are you faring?"

"Not very well, my brother. I'm wondering if you can shed some light on a few things I found in a virus."

"What would I know about a virus?" Julius Baltar asked his younger brother.

"I would assume plenty, as it has all the markers of your software labs," the younger man answered.

"You assume that I know everything that happens in my company? How naive can you be?"

"Since this virus exploits a weakness in my firewall that you are the only person outside my company to know of, then yes, I assume you know something about it. It's shutting down the defenses of the fleet, Julius." He was shouting now. "I assume you know something when you are the only one who conceivably could!"

"I am sorry you have so little trust in me, Little Brother," Julius said through a smug smile.

"How can I trust you when the cylons are using this virus to help them attack our worlds?"

"I am afraid that is something you will have to decide for yourself, then," Julius said smoothly. "Trust is something easily misplaced, I'm afraid, and it should be something earned. Have I earned it, over the years? Should you have placed trust in me? Maybe you should think of your own culpability in this…" he shrugged his shoulders slightly, then continued, "disaster shall we say? You gave me what I needed to know, Little Brother. You are as much to blame as I am. Only your part, was listening to your own stupidity." His mocking tone grew as the younger man hung his head. "Oh well. You still have your whore."

With that, his older brother signed off. Gaius stood, shoulders slumped, sobbing as he realized that Julius was right. He had no reason to trust his brother, who had stolen his ideas in the past, but now, his desire to reconcile had cost, not only him, but everyone in the twelve colonies. Natalie stepped to his side, and placed her arms around his shoulders. He started to shrug her off, but she held on tighter. Eventually, he put his head on her shoulder and just cried.

_The bridge…_

"Commander!" Gaeta called as the _Galactica_ rocked, "I have a commlink to the lead battlestar."

On a screen in front of Adama, a static filled image of a man appeared. It was hard to see exactly what he looked like as the image kept wavering, but the commander had an impression of a fairly young man with sandy colored hair.

"Keep firing!" the man shouted before acknowledging Adama. "I'm kind of busy here, Commander, as you can no doubt see," he said as an explosion rocked his ship.

"I will save the 'who are you' and 'what do you think you're doing' until after we're done here then," Adama told him, "assuming we come through this alive."

"If we survive this," the other man said, "I will be glad to sit down with you and explain everything I know. Meanwhile, to facilitate our survival, I would appreciate your taking command of this force, such as it is."

Adama didn't hesitate. He turned to Gaeta and ordered, "Assessment of those battlestars and recommendations."

"They have all taken serious hits, but the engines have been protected by not turning broadside to the basestars. I recommend we regroup out of the range of the cylon weapons."

"Do it," Adama ordered and turned back to the screen.

The man was shaking his head, "I don't want to run, Commander."

"I remember an old proverb which states that only a fool fights in a burning house," Adama told him. "If you don't get your ships out of there, you will be that fool."

An explosion rocked the other ship, and the man quickly said, "Point taken."

Adama turned to Gaeta. "Omega, coordinates if you please."

The younger man addressed the four battlestars and gave them coordinates to jump to. A moment later, the five enormous ships were on the other side of Caprica.

Sharon quickly called the viper squadrons and gave them the new coordinates of their home, and a few minutes later, Rigel was directing them to land.

_Adama's quarters…_

Bill and Laura Adama had gone to their quarters on _Galactica _with a heavy heart. They weren't sure what had happened, but they were quite certain that they were about to hear bad news. They watched as Lee entered the room, followed by Kara, Karl, and Sharon. Sharon hadn't heard the news, but she had heard the tone of the conversations she had monitored as the vipers made their way back to _Galactica_.

"Where's Zak?" Laura asked, her voice trembling. When she asked, Bill looked around, seemed to realize that his young son wasn't present, and then closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Zak's ship was badly damaged," Lee said. His voice cracked as he explained, "He was able to eject, but a cylon shot him down as his chute was deploying."

Lee's head snapped around to his sister as she let out a wail on hearing what had happened to her brother. Karl was there, however, and put his arms around his fiance. Tears streamed unashamedly from his eyes as he held her tight.

"What happened to the flying blasphemy that shot him down?" Laura asked, ice in her voice.

"I blew it out of the sky," Kara told her mother-in-law. Her voice had absolutely no inflection in it, and Lee wasn't sure what to think about her state of mind. He knew she would not forgive him for a long time if he ordered her to take time off, but her safety and the safety of Boomer's squadron was at stake.

"Have you told Troy?" Bill wanted to know.

"Not yet," Lee admitted. "I'm not sure what to say."

Laura looked at Kara, who was continuing to just look at the still blank wall of Bill's quarters. "Would you like me to come with you when you tell him?" she asked.

Kara nodded, and then the tears came. She folded into her mother-in-law's arms, and wept.

_Later…_

Bill Adama was piloted to the _Dionysia_ by Lee and Karl. He stepped off of the shuttle and up to the sandy haired man he had seen on his screen. "I don't know who you are, but my people are going over the sensor data from that battle. My son was killed in it, and I swear, if I find that you precipitated the fight, I will blow this wreck and her sisters out of the heavens."

The man bowed his head. "I am very sorry that you lost your son, Commander Adama. I swear that I did not start the fight. We knew it was coming, and did what we could to stop it." He sized up the two younger men who had accompanied Adama. He recognized them from the newscast of the christening of _Galactica_, and knew that they were sons of the commander. He was certain that they would be more than willing to assist in backing up the elder Adama's words.

"I am Daniel Greystone, Commander." He watched as Adama looked skeptical. "I know you probably find that hard to believe, but I assure you that I am him."

"You're right. I find that hard to believe." With that, Adama turned and walked back to the shuttle. He called over his shoulder, "Apollo, Starbuck. Let's go." To Daniel Greystone he said, "If you feel like telling me the truth, I will be more than willing to listen."

Lee and Karl, got back in the shuttle, and they were cleared for launch. Then, they were gone.

Dr. Daniel Greystone stood watching them depart, then he too went back to his control center. They needed to find out how much damage had been done to the twelve colonies.

_The Galactica VIP conference room..._

Several people were seated around the huge table. They were the remnants of the governments. Very few people had survived. The Council president, Adar, had been on Caprica in his home when the planet had been attacked. The cylons quickly showed that they knew where to strike. The government complex had been destroyed, as had the homes of everyone who worked there. Even the Adama home had been hit, as Laura was the secretary of education.

What was unbelievable was that, since she had been on _Galactica_ at the time of the attack, and therefore spared, she was the highest ranking government official still alive, and thus was the president.

"Welcome to the _Galactica_," she began, meeting the gaze of each person at the table. "We represent the remnants of the twelve tribes of Kobol. We have checked each of the worlds, and found that every city was levelled. Most small towns cannot even be found. The people who escaped are those who were at the right place at the right time. We have approximately two hundred thirty ships, holding almost half a million people, plus twelve battlestars and four museum dedicated battlestars." She looked up from her notes. "That's it. That's all that is left of humanity."

"It is up to us," she continued, "to do whatever we can to get these people away from the cylons and to a place where we can survive."

"It seems to me," an official sitting opposite her at the table spoke up, "that we need to drive the cylons away from our homes."

"Secretary Doral," Laura said, "While I think each person who survived this holocaust would like nothing better than to drive them away and take back what is ours, our purpose now is survival. We no longer have the military power now to fight…"

"We have sixteen battlestars," he interrupted.

"And what do you think would happen to the civilian ships in our 'ragtag fleet' if those battlestars were led away from them by a campaign to rid our homes of cylons?" she overpowered his objections. Aaron Doral, the newly appointed secretary in charge of feeding the civilians, sat back in his chair and glowered at her.

"I assure you, Aaron," she told him, "that I agree that the most desirable course would be to take back our worlds. However, what is desirable in not necessarily the wisest choice open to us. Right now, we must retreat." At the uproar starting, she held up her hand. "We retreat so we can build our strength. Many of our pilots were killed in the battle we just fought." At those words, everyone at the table became silent. All knew what had happened to Zak. "My husband has an idea that I think is our best choice at this moment."

Adama stepped forward from where he had been standing near the door. "In our history, there is record of a thirteenth tribe that was not near our worlds. It is unclear if it was settled by Kobol, or if it is our place of origin. What we know is that is is called Earth, and I have figured out where it is."

Doral asked, "And can we get there? Do we have the resources to make it?"

"I believe we can make it, yes," Bill told him.

The young official nodded. "Very well, Commander." He looked around at those seated at the table. "I suggest that we follow the Commander's suggestions and that we put aside the murmurings against him."

"What murmurings?," Sire Uri, another member of the council asked.

"In the three days since the battle, several people on different ships have voiced a suspicion of some sort of complicity on the part of the Adamas. They say the timing of the attack was just too convenient." He looked at Laura and Bill. "I have tried to reassure people, but the murmuring is becoming more and more widespread."

Uri was incensed. "Adama is the highest ranking military man we have. His fighters were the first ones to protect Caprica! To suggest some sort of conspiracy in which he is involved is ridiculous!"

"I assure you, Uri, that I agree with you," Doral said, holding up his hand. "My bringing it up is just to warn everyone that there is a faction that might be a problem later."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: We don't own any of the franchises used in this story. We're just fans._

_**Chapter 2** _

_Prometheus…_

"Where are we?" Chakotay shouted his question to no one in particular. Sparks were falling all around him from ruptured conduits. His tactical officer was laying on the floor, neck at an odd angle. He tapped his communicator pin. "Chakotay to Janeway!" No response. He glanced around him, and for a moment, he saw holograms of Janeway, Tuvok, and the crews from the other bridges, but they blinked out again almost as soon as they had appeared.

"What happened, Tom?" he called to his first officer and helmsman.

"I'm trying to figure it out. So many systems are offline it's hard to make heads or tails of things."

"I'm not trying to rush you, Tom, but we need to figure out where we are very quick."

"I understand, Captain. I'm starting to get information from the navigational computers now. Wow! I don't know how, but we're on the far side of the Delta Quadrant. _Equinox_ is a few kilometers away," Paris told him.

Suddenly, the holo-emitters came online, but not entirely. The image looked fine, he could see Janeway's mouth move, but not hear her. Just as suddenly, the bridge speakers came to life, and he could hear everyone, but it was unnerving to see Janeway's mouth move right beside him and to have the corresponding voice come over the speakers. _Oh well, _he thought, _it'll have to do for now._

"Report," Chakotay told his reformed bridge crew.

"We have thirty seven casualties," Rodney McKay said, feverishly working at the sensor controls.

"Anything else, Dr. McKay?"

"This is not good," McKay said, adjusting several controls. "Some of our crew is gone!"

"Fatalities?" Janeway asked.

"No. They're just not here."

"How many?" Chakotay asked.

"Two. Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres," McKay answered absently, still scowling at the screen.

"What about _Equinox_?" Tuvok asked the Iconian.

"Scanning. They're missing one and have seventeen dead."

"Can we talk to them?" Janeway wondered.

"I'm working on it, Ma'am," Lieutenant Cary told her from the engineering station. "If B'Elanna was here, she'd probably have everything back online by now, but I'm not quite as fast."

"Do your best, Mr. Cary," Chakotay told him. The Battle Captain turned to his wife. "I'm going to keep us at battlestations for awhile, Kathryn," he told her.

She nodded in approval, "I understand, Chakotay." She walked to the engineering console. "Go down to engineering, Mr. Cary. We'll coordinate our efforts."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded and headed out the door.

_On Equinox…_

Rudolph Ransom was lying on the deck of the bridge, unmoving.

First officer Lawson scrutinized the captain, then flipped a switch on the arm of the command chair and said, "Medical team to the bridge." He stepped over the commander to the center of the room. "Report," he ordered crisply.

"Communications are out, Sir," the tactical officer replied. "We have seventeen dead, and one missing."

The turbolift doors opened, and Lawson turned to see who was entering the bridge. "Henry, it's good to see you," he said to the Iconian scientist, who was holding a medical tricorder.

"What is it, Andy?"

"Captain Ransom. I scanned him, and he has a concussion and a broken tibia, but he should be fine." He looked questioningly at Henry: "How come you're doing medical duty?"

"Lots of people are hurt, Andy, and it seems that Dr. McKay is missing."

"Jennifer? Are you sure she's not unconscious somewhere," the former sheriff of Eureka asked.

"Commander Lawson," the tactical officer interjected. "Dr. McKay is the missing person I reported earlier."

"Do we have any idea what happened to her, or for that matter, the ship?"

"Not yet," Henry said. "Grace and I have been helping the EMH with the medical crisis, then we were going to work on the ship."

"That sounds good, Henry," Andy told him. "Keep me posted, ok?"

"Of course," Henry said as he activated the antigrav stretcher. He started pushing Ransom to the turbolift and said, "_Equinox_ is in good hands, Sir," smiled, and left the bridge.

Lawson watched him go, then turned to tactical. "What shape is Prometheus in?"

_On the Prometheus…_

"Sir," McKay called to Chakotay, "_Equinox_ is sending a digital signal to us through a low level phaser array."

"Good thinking, Ransom," Chakotay muttered. "Configure ours the same way, Doctor."

"Already working on it," Rodney said, "but you should know that there's something else out there."

Tuvok looked up from the panel he was repairing: "Please forward those scans to my tactical station, Doctor McKay. I will examine them and you can continue to work on the phaser array."

McKay nodded, hit a couple of switches without even looking at them, and then said, "You have them, Mr. Tuvok."

The Vulcan didn't respond, but murmured, "Fascinating," as he began to compile his analysis.

The bridge speakers suddenly made several popping sounds. "Damn!" Rodney exclaimed, and hit a few buttons. The sound suddenly resolved into a voice and the screen showed the seriously damaged bridge of their sister ship.

The officer sitting in the command chair smiled as he saw _Prometheus'_ bridge appear on his screen. "Hello, Captain Chakotay."

"Commander Lawson," the Captain responded. "Report."

"Well, Sir," Lawson began, as his bridge sparked around him. "It's not good. As you noticed, normal communication is out. Seventeen dead, and one missing." He looked at McKay standing at the ops position. "It's Doctor McKay, Sir," he told the scientist.

Rodney swooned, and almost fell, but Tuvok was there to catch him. "Apparently, our holo-emitters are working correctly now as I can touch you," he commented as he lowered McKay to the deck. "Do you require assistance, Doctor?"

McKay didn't answer, but just stared at the floor. He looked up and stared blankly at Tuvok for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll… I'll be ok, I think."

"Captain," Tuvok said as he stood back up. "I have a report to make."

"Yes, Tuvok?" Chakotay knew it must be important for the Vulcan to interrupt Andy's report.

"We have detected some kind of array to our starboard. It is scanning…" Tuvok didn't finish his sentence. At least not on _Prometheus._

On his bridge, Andy watched as the crew of Prometheus disappeared, then his own crew vanished as well.

_The Alpha Quadrant…_ _Ds9..._

Jean Luc Picard walked quickly onto the bridge of _Enterprise E_. He was not terribly happy with the events of the past few days. First, a duplicate SGA-1 had somehow shown up on Bajor, and shortly after, _Prometheus_ and _Equinox_ had disappeared. Where they were, no one could hazard a guess.

Picard stepped to where Riker was sitting in the command chair. The captain looked quizzically at his commanding officer and friend. "You don't look happy, Sir," he commented.

"You noticed," Picard said dryly.

"SGA-1 or the ships?"

"Both."

Riker nodded his understanding.

"Sir, something on screen," Hawke called from the helm.

Both men looked at the screen. "What the…" Riker mumbled. "Shields!" He felt a hand on his arm, and glanced at Picard, who shook his head.

"It's ok, Will. I think we know this person." The glowing white light appeared to run directly into the ship, then it entered the bridge and stopped beside Picard and Riker. "Hello, Scotty!" the Admiral said with a smile. Somehow, the ancient engineer always cheered him.

The floating energy solidified and became humanoid in shape, and Scotty was standing on the bridge. "Hello, Lad!" he said in his brogue. "Ha' ye lost a couple o' ships?"

The admiral looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but he knew that the old Scott had been through this timeline before. Or at least one somewhat like it. "What do you know of this, Scotty?"

"Well, Sir. Not too much, but in my timeline, two ships, _Equinox_ and _Voyager_ both disappeared, but separately. They both turned up in the delta quadrant. Now if I were a bettin' man."

"You are, if our last poker game was any indication," Riker said with a grin.

"Aye, that's true," Scotty said with a grin. "Anyway, I'd wager half of what I win from Will in our next game, that _Equinox_ and _Prometheus _are in the delta quadrant.

"Was _Voyager's _crew the same as _Prometheus_?" Riker asked.

"Pretty near," the Ancient told him.

"Thank you, Scotty," Picard said. Then he reached out with his mind. He found a trace where a wave had intercepted the ships, and followed that from the badlands, approximately seventy five thousand light years across the galaxy to where he found the ships, in stationary orbit above a planet with some type of strange array. Next, he sent his mind out to the prime timeline and saw what had happened there.

_On the Array…_

The crews from both ships materialized. Surrounding them were trees on one side, and a early twentieth century farm house on the other. From somewhere near it came the sound of revelry. Tuvok smoothly retrieved his tricorder from his belt and started scanning. He located Janeway and Chakotay, and reported. "My readings indicate that we are on the array, regardless of appearances."

"Everyone, be on your guard," Chakotay ordered, somewhat unnecessarily.

The door to the house opened, and a woman stepped out, holding a platter of food. "Wonderful! You've arrived!" she exclaimed upon seeing the people from the ships. "Everything's set up behind the house. Come on, and I'll introduce you." She cocked her head to indicate the way, and before Chakotay could react, she was walking hurriedly away. "Everyone!" they heard the woman say excitedly, "They're here!"

"I guess we should go meet everyone," the Battle Captain said to Janeway.

"I guess so," she agreed.

As they made their way around the house, they heard the sounds of banjo music. It sounded as though a hoedown was happening. Janeway looked around and saw Tom Paris dancing with a girl of about nineteen or twenty. Lieutenant Carey was holding a plate of, what looked for all the world like, ham, black eyed peas, and cornbread.

The couple mingled a little while, trying to get as much information as possible from the country folk who seemed to inhabit the array, but soon noticed that the banjo music had stopped. Quickly, they heard an angry voice shout, "No! It's not time!"

The outdoor scene disappeared, and they found themselves standing in what appeared to be a holodeck.

A door was open where they could see their missing crew members laying on tables, with tubes and needles sticking into various places on their bodies. One particularly long needle was inserted into their abdomens. From it's positioning, Janeway wondered if someone was trying to clone them.

On one side of the lab was the banjo player, still clothed the same way he had been. "I am the caretaker," he said, introducing himself. "The rest of the people you have seen here, were holograms. I'm the only person actually present."

"What are you doing to our people?" Janeway asked. She was the best negotiator of the command crew on _Prometheus_, and took the lead automatically.

"Their sacrifices, if it comes to that, are warranted," the caretaker replied.

"I fail to see how torturing them is warranted," Chakotay said angrily.

"I'm not torturing them! I'm trying to help the Ocampa."

"Who, or what, are the Ocampa?" Tuvok asked.

"The Ocampa are those to whom I owe a debt that can never be repaid," the caretaker said as he sat down heavily at what appeared to be a desk.

"That doesn't tell us much," Chakotay said.

"No, I don't suppose it does."

"If you tell us what you need, perhaps we can help," Janeway offered.

"No!" the caretaker said with renewed energy. "You can't possibly help. There's no way you can."

He held up a hand as if to banish them, when a calm voice said from the back of the crowd of crew members, "They might not be able to help, but perhaps I can."

Jean Luc Picard stepped forward and made his way through the crowd to face the caretaker. "I am Admiral Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets."

The caretaker squinted at Picard and asked, "What are you?"

"I am one who is able to help, if you will give me some information," the admiral replied. "For example, who are the Ocampa?"

The caretaker seemed to consider, then shook his head. "No, No! I cannot trust anyone else with this. It is my responsibility, and no one else's."

Picard reached out and touched the caretaker's shoulder. Suddenly, the old banjo player's eyes seemed to grow distant, as Picard showed him what he was. Then, the eyes cleared again, and the caretaker gazed at the Q with undisguised joy. "I have your word?" he asked Picard, hopeful. "You will make sure that they are cared for?"

"You have my word, Caretaker. On my honor, they will come to no harm. The Ocampa have a very fulfilling future, or past, depending on how you view it."

The caretaker again, squinted at Picard. "Very well, then," he said, then flipped a switch.

_Prometheus…_

The crew re-materialized on the ship in the same places from which they had been pulled. Chakotay immediately got on intraship. "All hands, report your condition to Doctor McKay." He looked over at the scientist, and received a nod.

A moment later, Rodney reported, "The EMH reports that Mr. Kim and B'Elanna are in sickbay. They're unconscious, but they should be alright."

"Good. I'm sure that means Jennifer will be alright too, Doctor," Chakotay told him.

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently. "Captain Chakotay, we are under attack," Tuvok said from his position."

"What now?" the battle captain asked no one in particular. "Show me," he ordered.

A massive ship appeared on the screen, and the bridge crew watched as it fired a torpedo at them. "Shields!" Chakotay ordered.

"Already up, Captain," Tuvok responded. On a normal vessel, the Vulcan raising shields without permission would be a serious act of insubordination. In this instance, however, Tuvok had _Le Matya _to think of, and was within his rights as her captain.

Chakotay didn't answer, but ordered a comlink to _Equinox_.

Andy's face appeared in a pip screen in the lower corner of the bridge viewer. "Lawson here," he said.

"Andy, is your crew all present and accounted for?"

"Yes, Sir. Who's firing at us?"

"I've no idea, but I'm gonna find out."

"Captain Janeway is calling from engineering, Sir!" McKay announced. "She says to just ask if you need her on the bridge. She says she'd rather get systems online if you don't"

"Ok, Rodney. Tell her to finish what she's doing," Chakotay answered. "Tuvok, hail them, and tell them to stand down!"

"They are not responding," Tuvok told him.

"Then fire a warning shot across their bow, fifty percent power."

Everyone watched as the phasers almost touched the nose of the ship, but had to brace for impact as another torpedo impacted their shields.

"It would appear that they are not interested in communication, Captain," Tuvok said grimly.

"I would tend to agree, Tuvok. Hit them full on with phasers, all banks, and a full spread of torpedoes."

They watched as the destructive energy lanced out at the unknown ship.

"Their forward shields are down," McKay said as the phasers hit, then announced "Multiple hull breaches, and their weapons array is down."

"Try to contact them again, Tuvok."

"I am Maje Jabin of the Kazon-Ogla," a hard featured man said from the screen when Tuvok established a connection. "What is the meaning of this outrage?"

Chakotay smiled at the sputtering humanoid. "I would ask the same thing, Maje Jabin. You fired on us, unprovoked."

"You are conspiring with the being on the array! That is provocation enough!"

"We are not conspiring with him. We were brought here by him, against our will. Does that constitute a conspiracy?" Chakotay asked the Maje.

"That being supplies power to the Ocampa, and gives none to others. The Ocampa are weak. They only live for nine years," Jabin said in disgust. "We are clearly the superior. We need the power more than they do."

Janeway had arrived on the bridge, and sat down beside Chakotay, who motioned for audio to be cut. "Are we back up to snuff?" he asked her.

"Yes. I was monitoring in the engine room. If they are so superior to the Ocampa, why do they need the power? They can supply their own."

"I was thinking the same thing, Katherine." He motioned for the audio to be resumed. "Why don't you just make your own power, Maje Jabin?" Without waiting for an answer, Chakotay told him, "I warn you that we will defend ourselves if you attack us again. We have no quarrel with you, but will not tolerate your aggression towards us."

The screen went dark, and he turned to McKay. "Scan the area where those energy bolts are hitting the planet. I want to know what's happening there."

"I have been, Captain. There's some kind of shielded array on the planet's surface, similar to this one, but it is collecting the energy, and with ninety eight percent efficiency."

"What is it doing with it?" Janeway asked.

McKay studied his instruments for a few moments, then said, "It's sending it underground."

Tuvok nodded gravely. "Presumably, there is an underground facility which puts it to use."

Their speculation was cut short as the ship shook violently once more. Tuvok glanced down at his board as he tried to maintain his footing. "Weapons are offline!" he shouted to Chakotay.

"Do we have slipstream capabilities?" Chakotay asked his wife as they rode out the shuddering of the ship.

"We did when I left engineering," she answered. "Bridge to Lieutenant Carey," she said as she tapped her comm badge. "What's our engine status?"

Carey had returned to engineering as soon as Janeway arrived on the bridge. "One moment, Captain!" he exclaimed. "I'm clamping down a radiation leak."

The bridge crew heard muttered curses followed by the sound of something large being dropped, then a yell. A moment later, Carey was back on. "We should have warp drive, Ma'am. Slipstream will be a bit longer. You should be able to make warp five right now. I'll keep working on getting us more."

"Contact _Equinox_ and tell Andy to try to keep up," Chakotay told Tuvok. "Helm, set course for the Alpha quadrant. Warp five. Execute as soon as it's laid in."

The ship spun in space, and jumped to warp. _Equinox_ kept pace, and Tuvok announced, "The Kazon vessel is keeping up, Captain."

"Captain," McKay said. "I have a suggestion, if I may."

Chakotay looked inquiringly to the Iconian doctor.

"Several Iconians are sentient AIs. They have the ability to infiltrate a ship by taking over the computer systems."

"But we don't have any of them with us."

"Yes, we do," McKay assured him. "Andy Lawson is a sentient AI."

"Confirmed," Tuvok said from his position. "His file confirms that Lieutenant Commander Andy Lawson is indeed a GD android."

"If he were to infiltrate that ship, it could be a suicide mission," Tuvok pointed out.

"Not necessarily," McKay explained. "We could send out a pulse that would transfer a 'smart virus' that Andy could connect with into their computer. He would never have to leave his position or post on _Equinox_."

"Being connected, however tenuously, to alien technology doesn't sound like a good idea to me," Janeway observed.

"Everytime we communicate with an alien ship, we are connected," McKay argued. "Besides, Admiral Picard could monitor Andy."

"Admiral Picard left to go back to the Alpha Quadrant," Chakotay said flatly.

"I know," Rodney said, "But I," he took a deep breath, "can contact him."

"How?" Tuvok asked.

"I'm ascended," Rodney said, drawing himself up fully.

"Your personnel file does not mention that," Tuvok pointed out.

"No, because I'm stopped at ninety eight percent. I can complete the process at will, any time I choose," McKay explained.

Chakotay kept his eyes on McKay, but asked, "How's our friend doing back there, Tuvok?"

"The Kazon is neither gaining nor losing ground," Tuvok said, keeping his eyes on McKay as well.

"What do you think, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.

"I think we need to talk to Commander Lawson."

"I am hailing him now," Tuvok said.

"Lawson here," came the voice of Andy.

"Commander," Chakotay said as he turned back to the screen. _If he's an android_, he thought as he eyed Lawson, _I sure can't see it._ "Doctor McKay has been telling us a bit about you. It might help us gain information on the Kazon, and maybe even control their vessel."

Andy nodded his head, and put a big smile on his face. "Good idea, Dr. McKay. I could devote a sub-processor to controlling a smart virus. But I'll have to make the virus is smart enough to figure out how to reach me through subspace, and I don't know if they have subspace communications."

"Commander," Andy's tactical officer said from offscreen, "I suspect that there is a subspace transmitter array on the starboard ventral surface of their ship."

"Well, there we go," Andy said, smiling even more broadly. "Give me about thirty seconds to write the virus."

"We'll need to get them out of warp to deliver the virus," Henry Deacon said from the ops position on _Equinox_.

"That will not be a problem," Tuvok said. "I can place a torpedo on either side of their path, and have them detonate at a precise moment to disrupt their warp field. We will only have a few seconds to upload the virus, but it should suffice."

"I'll contact Maje Jabin," Chakotay said. "We can piggy-back the virus on our signal."

"Great!" Andy said. "I'm sending the virus to you, Tuvok, for piggy-backing."

Chakotay turned to Mckay. "Doctor McKay, can you contact Admiral Picard?"

In response, Rodney closed his eyes. He stayed perfectly still for several seconds, then his body began to glow, and suddenly, he flashed into energy, his clothing fluttering to the floor. His face was visible in the middle of the tendrils of energy floating about a meter and a half above the floor.

Just as suddenly, he flashed back into a solid form, clothed in identical garments as now rested on the floor. "I don't think it will be necessary to contact the Admiral. I can monitor Mr. Lawson myself," he said.

"I'd still like the Admiral to know what we're doing," Janeway said.

"Agreed," Tuvok supplied, as Chakotay nodded.

Once more, Rodney closed his eyes and became energy for about five seconds. When he reverted, Picard and Jack Carter flashed into being. "As you were," the Admiral said before anyone could say 'Admiral on the bridge.'

"Welcome aboard," Janeway said, standing.

"Thank you, Captain," Picard acknowledged. "This is Jack Carter. He and Commander Lawson have been very good friends for a long time, therefore, he would be much better at what you have in mind than I would."

Carter shook hands with everyone, then looked at the screen. "Hey, Andy!" he said with a wave.

"Hi, Boss!" Andy said, grinning.

"Boss?" Janeway asked.

"We go way back," Carter shrugged. He turned to Picard. "I'm gonna go over there," he said, pointing to the screen.

"That's a very good idea, Jack," the Admiral said.

There was a flash of light and Carter was standing beside Andy's chair. "We're ready when you are," Carter announced.

At a nod from Chakotay, Tuvok touched a spot on his board, and two torpedoes shot out of the rear of _Prometheus_. They detonated on either side of the huge Kazon vessel as it glided arrogantly between them, forcing it's warp field to collapse. At the same time, both _Equinox_ and _Prometheus_ dropped out of warp.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: We don't own any of the shows expanded upon in the following story._

_**Chapter 3**_

_Galactica_ was near a star, refueling one of its weapons. The engines of the huge battlestar ran on tylium, however Baltar had devised a weapon which was refueled by energy from the stars. The Colonials had settled on the fifth planet of this star.

When they had arrived a year ago, they had found a race of humans that were descended from the people of Earth. Their ancestors had been brought to the planet as slaves four hundred years before. In the revolt that had freed the humans, the enslaving race, called the Briori, had been killed, and their ships destroyed. Thus, these humans did not know how to return to Earth or even where it was.

One of the patrols of _Galactica_, launched before it got too close to the star, was led by Apollo. The squadron had turned away from the sun, and was scanning the outer part of the system while the battlestar's sensors were temporarily blinded.

Apollo, the squadron commander, heard a beeping sound from his sensors. Something was coming into the system extremely fast. He recognized several of them. They were a Kazon fleet of predator class ships, chasing two smaller vessels.

He turned to his wing to see if she was receiving the same signals that he was. Kara Thrace, who had formerly used the call sign "Serena" had adopted her brother's call sign in his honor, when he had gone missing. She had already been a good pilot, but she had determined that his skills would not be lost. She had recorded and studied everything he had ever told her about piloting a viper, and now, her skills were quickly becoming as legendary as her brother's had been. Previously, it had been Starbuck and Apollo who were the best viper pilots around, followed closely by Boomer and Jolly. Now, this was arguably the case again, as the 'new' Starbuck was taking over the place her brother had left open when he was lost.

Lee Adama, who had married her a couple of years after his brother, Zak, died, was pleased at her piloting skills, but as she became more and more like her brother at the controls of a viper, she also seemed to take on more and more of his personality. While Karl Thrace had been his best friend, he wasn't sure what he thought of being married to a female version.

"What are you showing on your scanners, Starbuck?" He still balked at calling his wife that, but he understood that part of her tribute to her brother, if not the personality changes.

"It looks like the Kazon have found a new toy," she replied.

He shook his head at her attitude, but had to agree. "Let's shoot a tight beam signal to _Galactica_, then ease in to see if someone needs our help."

"That sounds good," Kara agreed. "Sending my sensor readings now."

"As soon as it's done, let's you and me do a brief shot with turbos, and get set up for intercept. Cut all power as soon as we're on course. We don't need the Kazon seeing us. The rest of you hang back, and rendezvous with _Galactica_ when she comes away from the star."

"Okay. Transmission is sent."

"On my mark. Three, two, one, mark."

The two vipers blasted ahead of the patrol. The remaining ships continued on their way in the slow circle which would ultimately take them to their meeting with the battlestar.

Apollo watched the ships grow on his screen. He and Starbuck were flying Mk VII vipers, and the cockpits were crammed with electronic gear. "What do you make of the smaller ships?" he asked his wife.

"They're certainly not Kazon. I'm not familiar with the design…." she paused for a moment then exclaimed, "Frack! Lee, look at the writing on 'em."

He looked at what Kara was indicating, and couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen strange vessels with English writing for some time. The larger of the two ships clearly had on it's arrowhead shaped section, _U.S.S. Prometheus_, then underneath that, it said NCC-59650. Underneath that, it had the word, _Voyager_. The smaller ship was called _U.S.S. Equinox_ and what he assumed was its registry number was NCC-72381. "I wonder if they're from Earth?" he mused aloud.

"Whatever they are, we need to get rid of the Kazon. There's six to two. Those aren't fair odds," Starbuck replied.

They flew in silence for several minutes, watching ahead for the telltale dots that would be the alien ships to be discernable with the naked eye. Suddenly they heard the Kazon commander's voice over their comm systems.

"Adama of _Galactica_. Our quarrel is not with you. Leave here at once!"

"I don't think so, Maje," came the voice of Lee's father. "You aren't playing fair. You have them outnumbered."

"This is not your business!" the Kazon almost yelled into his pickup.

"What makes it yours?" Adama asked mildly. He was standing nonchalantly on his raised command platform, looking out at the Kazon ship.

"They destroyed one of our predator class ships at Ocampa!" was the reply.

"Well then, they seem to be my type of people." He turned to his tactical officer: "Omega, contact the Kazon's opponents and offer our assistance."

"Actually, we've been monitoring," came a new voice over the comlink. "This is Battle Captain Chakotay of the Federation Starship _Prometheus_, and I appreciate your offer. We could handle this ourselves, but your assistance is more than welcome."

Gaeta's eyebrows rose at the battle captain's voice. It was speaking untranslated English, and the name Prometheus was well known from Colonial mythology. He noticed something on his board and called to his commander, "The Kazons are powering their weapons."

"Tell them not to," was all Bill Adama said. The enormous battlestar had a clear shot past the Federation ships, and as Gaeta pushed a button, a small piece of crystal was propelled out of the bow. The crystal was orange in color and glowed. It was about the size of a terran plum.

On board _Prometheus_, Rodney McKay picked it up on his sensors. "Reverse course, full power, Now!"

Chakotay didn't wait for an explanation. "Do, it Tom! Relay to _Equinox_!"

"Already done," McKay said, and they saw that Andy wasn't waiting for questions to be answered either.

"Now would you mind telling me why we're backing…" Before Chakotay could finish, the Kazon vessel erupted in a blinding flash. The main viewscreen compensated by dimming, but the bridge crew was left blinking to clear their vision. "What happened?"

"The other ships are targeting _Galactica_!" Tuvok interrupted.

"Return the favor," Chakotay said grimly.

From the front of _Prometheus_, a ball of neutronium, the size of a pirate's cannonball emerged, travelling at nearly half the speed of light. It passed through the Kazon shields without noticing them, then came into phase with the ship approximately halfway down it's length. The Kazon's own engine blew the ship apart when the neutronium passed through the warp core."

_Galactica_ made short work of one more of the Kazon ships, while the remaining three quickly realized they did not have the upper hand they had supposed, and sped back the way they had come.

On board _Prometheus_, the bridge crew was looking at the viewscreen. Janeway turned and looked at McKay. "What were those?"

"The little glowing crystal things?" Rodney asked. "Pretty much ballistically fired, miniature ZPMs," he told her.

"How miniature?" Chakotay asked.

"About the size of a golf ball," he said, holding up his thumb and forefinger in an oh shape.

"They pack quite a punch," the battle captain commented, his eyes wide.

"One of our ZPMs can destroy a solar system if it's detonated, properly," Janeway explained.

"Or improperly," Rodney amended.

"Thank you for warning us and not taking the time to explain," Chakotay told the Iconian doctor.

"Just looking out for my own butt too," McKay said shrugging.

"That is illogical," Tuvok commented. "You have ascended, therefore, if the ship had detonated, you would, in all likelihood, not have been harmed."

"Hmm," Rodney murmured, one eyebrow raising. "Yes, well…."

"Just accept the thanks gracefully, McKay," Paris said over his shoulder from the helm.

"You're welcome," Rodney said with a slight bow.

_On Board Galactica…_

"What did they fire at that Kazon ship?" Adama wanted to know.

"It's hard to tell," Gaeta said, studying his sensors. "I'm playing back its launch, but I don't know what it is. Nothing we know of should have been able to do this. It's possible that it's an element we've theorized."

"That didn't look very theoretical to me," Tigh said, deadpan.

"No, it was quite real, Sir." Gaeta directed their attention to a monitor. "This is slowed down several thousand times, Commander." The screen showed _Prometheus_ come to a stop, then it jerked backwards about a ships length. "They just launched something incredibly heavy. Their sublight engine actually came on to help hold them from flying backwards as it launched." He turned to another monitor as it showed the effect on the Kazon ship. There appeared to be nothing wrong, then a gaping hole opened in the rear of the ship. Just as suddenly, the entire ship erupted into millions of flying pieces. "Let me replay this in a different wavelength and magnified." The picture rewound, and changed color. Omega magnified the image on the tail end of the ship. All was still until an object emerged, creating the hole. It looked very much like a ball bearing.

"What is that?" Tigh wanted to know. "How big is it?"

"We have theorized about an element we call neutronium. If it exists, and that's a big 'if', it would be formed in the heart of a neutron star. Mining it would be incredibly difficult. I'm not even sure how you'd go about it."

"Where did it enter?" Adama asked.

"I can't see an entrance hole, but I can tell you this, the entire ship starts to react to its presence about the time the projectile should be halfway through. If I had to guess, I'd say it was phased to get through the shields unimpeded, then it de-phased in the middle of the ship."

"How big?" Tigh asked again.

"About six inches diameter."

"Battle Captain Chakotay wasn't kidding when he said they could handle it themselves," Adama commented.

"Hardly," Lee Adama said as he walked up beside his father. Kara was right beside him.

"That's a powerful weapon they have," she said.

"We held our own pretty well too," Tigh said, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Yes, we did. Well, I suppose we should meet our possible allies," the commander said. "Omega, contact _Prometheus _and tell them we'd like to meet. Leave it up to them whose ship it's on."

Gaeta turned and contacted Chakotay.

_On the Prometheus…_

A meeting was set up, and Adama joined his wife, son, and daughter-in-law in a raptor. They watched as _Prometheus_ grew in the windows of the shuttle. Adama was surprised to see that there was really no armor to speak of on the starship. There weren't any point defenses either, although he could see the energy weapon array on the top of the arrowhead shaped section. He had seen it in action during the battle, and they had been quite effective, although nowhere near as effective as the weapon that had destroyed a predator class ship with one shot.

What was very strange, however, was that he was certain there _had_ been point defenses. He remembered the energy bolts firing from different weapon's installations around the ship's superstructure. Now, he could see absolutely no sign of them. He turned to his son, who was acting as co-pilot. "Do you see the point defense installations, Lee?"

"No, Father, I don't." The younger man hesitated a bit before continuing. "Kara and I did a flyby before returning to _Galactica_. It was real weird. As we were coming in close to the ship, I saw a gun sort of shimmer, then disappear. It wasn't retracted. It just disappeared."

"What are we getting into here?" Laura asked under her breath.

The doors on the back of the ship were open, and Kara skillfully piloted the raptor into the hold. Standing near the front wall were three people. A tall, dark-skinned man, and a lighter colored man and woman. They stepped up to the exit door of the shuttle and waited.

Kara looked around, taking in all of the shuttlebay, not that there was much to see. There were three shuttles against the port bulkhead, and there was some type of crane assembly suspended from the ceiling, but other than that, there was nothing in the room.

"We can breath the air," her husband was telling his parents, as she turned her attention to the door.

"Kinda figured," his father said as he hit the door controls.

"Welcome to _Prometheus_," the woman said, as they stepped to the deck. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." At the slightly confused look from Adama, she added, "You could say I'm the 'peacetime commander' of this ship."

"You have a peacetime commander?" Laura asked, surprised. "It sounds wonderful that such a person could be used."

"It is," Janeway answered. "This is Battle Captain Chakotay, and Commander Tuvok, our head of security." For now, the fact that _Prometheus_ was actually three different ships was being kept on a need to know basis.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you some of the ship. Commander Lawson and Doctor McKay of _Equinox_ will join us in the Captain's Mess," she continued as she led them out of the shuttlebay.

The tour was strange to Adama. They saw what was called the phaser array, and photon torpedo tubes, but Janeway didn't refer to the mysterious point defenses, or the gun that had destroyed the Kazon.

When they sat down at a table in the Captain's Mess, a steward brought glasses of water and mugs of a dark, steaming liquid.

Kara watched as Janeway took a sip and smiled at the steward, then tasted it, and found to her surprise, that it was coffee, and a very good roast at that. Janeway noticed the young woman watching her and commented. "I love a good cup of coffee."

"So do I," Kara answered, "but I'm kinda surprised to find that you have coffee."

"I'm surprised by a lot of things," Adama interjected. "For one, we are speaking untranslated English with each other. We speak it the same, and we write it the same, a fact that the names on our ships attest to, yet I've never seen any vessel like this."

Chakotay commented, "We've never seen one like yours. I find our similarities to be strange as well. We're on the other side of the galaxy from Earth, and we find a ship that…" He stopped as he saw all four from _Galactica_ staring at him "Did I say something wrong?"

"You know where Earth is?" Laura asked, her voice very small.

"Chakotay and I are from Earth," Janeway answered.

"I am Vulcan," Tuvok said as he saw Lee looking at his ears.

"The United Federation of Planets consists of many different worlds," Chakotay explained. "Earth is just one of them."

"My people were originally from a planet that was destroyed almost a century ago," Tuvok continued. "We now reside on a planet called Ida, along with the remnants of the Klingons, another race in the Federation."

"We have a legend that we were originally from a world called 'Earth'," Adama said, "thousands of years ago."

"I don't understand how you would speak English if you left Earth thousands of years ago," Janeway said.

"It's the general language of our people spoken for millennia," Laura said. "I used to be a teacher, before rising to the position of president of our people."

"So for thousands of years, your people have spoken English?" Janeway was shocked.

"English as a language has only been around for a relatively short time," Tuvok argued.

"That's not the case," Andy said. "I've spoken English for over three hundred thousand years. So has Doctor McKay."

"Three hundred thousand years?" Lee almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. "Maybe we don't speak it the same." He looked around and said, "Three hundred thousand years is a long time for us. A _very_ long time. No one lives anywhere near that long."

"It is for us too, and most of us don't live that long either" McKay said, stepping into the room with his wife, Jennifer. "I'm Doctor Rodney McKay and this is..." He stopped when he saw Kara.

"Oh my," Jennifer said after a moment. She turned to Janeway and motioned to the computer terminal on the wall. "May I?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

Rodney had slowly seated himself, all the while staring at Kara, so Janeway made introductions. "As Rodney said, he is Doctor Rodney McKay, and this is his wife, Jennifer. Jennifer is a medical doctor, and Rodney is a scientist."

Jennifer returned to the table and sat down beside her husband. She calmly reached up and pressed up on his lower jaw, closing his mouth. "You're gawking, Rodney," she said.

"Yes, but…" he stopped. He really didn't know what to say.

"I understand, but let me check a couple of things first, okay?"

"Fine," he told her. "Just do it quick. This is crazy."

"Is your name Kara?" she asked the young woman. "And yours, Lee? What has Rodney tongue tied, is that we think we know you. Would you mind if I checked something?"

"I'm certain I've never met you," Kara said. She looked at her father-in-law, asking if she should cooperate. He nodded in the affirmative, and she asked Jennifer, "Will it hurt?"

"I won't even touch you."

"Ok," Kara said. "Go ahead."

Jennifer picked up her tricorder and scanned the Adamas. As she suspected, Kara and Lee were Ca'Ra and Li, the ancients that she knew. "This is going to sound crazy to you, but your DNA matches some of our friends."

"How is that possible?" Laura asked.

"Well, yours and the commanders, aren't on file, Madam President, but your son and daughter-in-law, now… they're a different story."

"Are your friends clones?" Lee asked.

"No, and neither are you," Jennifer answered patiently.

"You're them," Rodney wasn't quite as patient, "Or they're you, whichever way you want to look at it." He turned to Chakotay and Janeway. "The bottom line is this. We know these people. They're the remnants of the twelve tribes of Kobol. Ca'Rel told us about it when Daniel and Vala found out about their past… The tribes are probably still fighting the Cylons."

Kara was staring. "You knew Karl?"

"I _know_ Karl. Both of him," McKay said.

Lee was getting very confused, then something McKay said hit him. "Wait a minute. You know Kara's parents too?"

"Doctor McKay, I think we need to stop this line of inquiry right now," Janeway said sharply.

"Why?" McKay asked, bewildered why she would want it stopped. "Oh," he suddenly said. "I see. The thing is, Captain, I've had a fair amount to do with time travel and alternate universes. I don't think we're doing anything to alter the timeline here. Li told me what happened at this meeting, and we're actually going pretty much along the lines he said it went."

"Therefore, any changes in the timeline were made when Li told you about it, not now," Tuvok said.

"Right," Rodney agreed.

"So, as long as you know you're not overstepping your bounds, we won't change history, correct?" When McKay nodded, Tuvok went on. "You are overlooking one thing, Doctor. Each thing that you say changes what Li will tell you in his future, thereby, altering what you remember from your past."

"But if…" McKay started.

Suddenly, Lee Adama groaned and put his head down on the table. "When we talk about this in my future, will I tell you that I get a huge migraine from this conversation?" he asked.

Rodney raised his index finger. "Yes. Yes, you will," he said with a smug smile.

_On Jord..._

Once the meeting came to a close on _Prometheus_, _Galactica_ escorted the Federation ships back to its adopted world.

Several more meetings were convened in the town hall in the capital of Jord. The general consensus was that the Colonials had somehow been missed when the Iconians left their timeline years ago. The Jordians, however, were a different matter. They definitely came from the current Earth. Their leader, John Evansville, took the command staffs of both ships, as well as the Adamas on a tour of their world.

In an underground bunker, Evansville showed them the 37s, a group of seven people who, though dead, were perfectly preserved. Janeway was fascinated with the machinery, and who was in it. She wiped away the condensation on one of the chambers, and saw a woman in a flight jacket. As she continued further down, she saw that there was a nametag on the jacket, reading "A. Earhart".

"A. Earhart," Janeway breathed. "This is incredible."

"You know her, Kathryn?" Laura asked.

"Not personally, but she disappeared from Earth over four hundred years ago. She was a pioneer in aviation, and a personal hero of mine." Janeway pulled out her tricorder, and scanned the woman. "Chakotay," her voice was almost silent. "She's alive!" Kathryn scanned the other six people. "They're all alive! They're in stasis!"

"Are you sure?" Chakotay asked, hardly able to believe it.

"Chakotay," she admonished, "if you see a bat'leth, do you know if it's been used?"

"Ok," he said. "What do we do?"

Janeway turned to Evansville and said, "It's your call."

The Jordian leader was dumbfounded. "We have always thought they were dead, just frozen. We had no idea they were alive. Can you wake them?"

In response, she tapped her comm-badge. "Please send the doctor down," she asked.

"That may be a bit of a problem," McKay's voice came back. "I'm having a time getting the remote emitter to work correctly." He looked at the console he had been working on again, and made a change. "I can try it, and also, Jennifer is here, if you want her."

"Thanks, Rodney," his wife said at the slight.

"It's not that they don't want… You're great at your job… You know what I…"

His voice trailed off as Janeway said, "Send them both, Rodney."

He tapped a few controls and his wife and the mobile emitter he had been working on disappeared from sickbay.

In the subterranean vault where the thirty-sevens were in stasis, Jennifer and the Emergency Medical Hologram appeared.

"Please state the nature of the… Where am I?" Clearly, the doctor was not on board any part of _Prometheus_.

"You're in a vault on the planet Jord," Jennifer explained. "What can we do for you, Captain?" she asked Janeway.

"I want you both to check these people in stasis. I think they can be revived, but I want to be sure."

Jennifer walked to where Janeway still stood beside the stasis chamber of Amelia Earhart. She looked at the flight jacket and turned to the captain. "Is that really her?"

"It certainly looks like her," Chakotay said, stepping closer. "It would certainly explain why people never found her after she disappeared."

"Indeed," Tuvok said.

"Wanna fill us in?" Kara asked.

"Amelia Earhart went missing as she was flying over the Pacific Ocean on a circumnavigation of the Earth," the doctor supplied.

Janeway's eyebrows went up. "I wasn't aware that you had access to all of the historic documents, Doctor."

"Of course, I do," he replied. "You never know when you will discover a cure in the historical archives. Something that someone missed at the time might save lives in the future."

"That makes sense," Chakotay offered.

"So how did this Amelia Earhart get here?" Lee asked no one in particular.

"She was one of the people abducted to start a race of slaves," Evansville explained.

"Excuse me," Jennifer said quietly from a console on the other side of the room. "Could you please double check me, Doctor? I think we can revive them."

The doctor hurried to where she was standing, and ran his eyes over the screen. "Most definitely," he agreed. "It shouldn't be hard at all."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: We don't own any of the shows expanded upon in the following story._

_**Chapter 4**_

Jean Luc Picard, his son, Janus, and Daniel Jackson were seated comfortably in the living area of the Admiral's quarters at Deep Space Nine. They were discussing many things, including the three hundred thousand years that the Q had been unable to use their powers.

"Time was moving at different speeds all over the multiverse. In our particular galaxy, it was moving at a different rate than it did in a galaxy billions of lightyears from here," Janus was saying.

"Billions of lightyears is purely arbitrary then, Janus," Picard stated as he poured himself another cup of Earl Grey. "If time is fluctuating, the speed of light will as well."

"I suppose that is true," Janus replied. "But my point is this, Father: the lack of paranormal happenings on Earth, in the last five or six hundred years, directly correlates with the three hundred thousand year jump of the Iconians."

"That's rubbish, and you know it. The positions of stellar objects do not support your claim."

"No, they don't," Janus said. "However, look at the Mayan calendar. They were watching the stars, and they gave up, because things no longer made sense. Everything changed, from their perspective, so they stopped making their calendar at December 21st, 2012."

"So you're saying that is why people, in the twentieth and early twenty-first centuries said that the Mayans predicted the end of the world?"

"They didn't predict anything, Father. They just couldn't figure it out." Janus got a wicked grin on his face as he continued. "The people in the late nineteen hundreds and early two thousands just assumed that there was something going on that they didn't understand." He chuckled and shook his head. "There was, but the Mayans didn't understand either." At the look on his father's face, Janus immediately stopped laughing and looked at his feet.

"Actually, it makes a sort of twisted sense," Jackson commented.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Picard asked.

"Well, there was certainly a downward spiral of paranormal occurrences in your history. My people skipped over that time, so we didn't notice it, but from what I've read, science outweighed everything on your Earth. The Q were unable to use a good portion of our powers during this time. I lived through it, but only in the sphere. Merlin, Janus, Jack and Sam, Teal'c, and many others did as well. Those in the continuum were trapped there. I can understand humans becoming convinced that there weren't beings like us.

"That is true," Picard said, "but we did accept different types of people. We met the Organians and the Q, once we were spacefaring. My great-grandfather even dealt with Trelane."

"According to what I've read, he also met the Greek god Apollo," Daniel commented.

"That is strange," Janus said. "From what I saw in the past, Apollo was a Goa'uld."

"I would have to ask him to be certain, but the being Great-Grandfather described didn't seem to be Goa'uld."

"No," Daniel agreed. "Which leads to the question, 'what was he?'"

_In Prometheus' sickbay…_

Amelia Earhart awoke with a start. She looked around her at the strange room. Instinctively, she knew she was in a hospital, but it was like none she had ever seen. The last thing she remembered was her compass starting to go crazy and a bright light approaching from the south of her plane.

A balding man approached her bed and commented, "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Who are you?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I'm the doctor," he told her.

"You're the doctor, or my doctor?"

"Both, I suppose," he said, somewhat surprised.

"I see," she said, "And do you have a name, Doctor?" she asked, smiling.

He seemed taken aback by her question. "I've never needed one," he answered matter-of-factly. "I'm a hologram, programmed to be an emergency medical officer. I have no other purpose, so why would I need a name?"

"What's a hologram?" she asked.

He picked up a medical tricorder and ran it over her body. "A hologram," he lectured, "is a three dimensional image, created by light."

"You're obviously more than light," she said as she touched his arm. "You're able to pick things up, and I can touch you."

"I am given form by converging force fields from the holo-emitters in this sickbay," he explained.

"I see," she said, lying to keep him talking, but at that moment, a woman walked into the room.

"Doctor McKay," he said to her in greeting.

"Hello, Doctor," the new woman said. "I've run the tests on her tissues. There seems to be no complications from her period in stasis." She turned to Amelia and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Doctor Jennifer McKay. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Earhart."

Amelia smiled. "Can I get up? I feel like I've been sleeping for days. I need to stretch."

McKay glanced at the Doctor and said, "I'm fine with it. What do you think?"

"As long as you have an escort, you can leave sickbay. But if you start to feel the least bit unusual, I want you back here immediately."

"Deal," Earhart said and swung her feet off the edge of the bed.

_On Galactica..._

Tuvok and Lawson were sitting in the council chambers, listening to Commander Adama tell of the journey they had made and the battles they had fought.

"When we left our star system, we found that the cylons were tracking us. Somehow, every thirty three minutes, they would appear and attack. For over two hundred fifty jumps, they followed, and we weren't sure how they were doing it. Finally, we realized that they were tracking one of our ships. We weren't sure how, but they placed some nuclear devices aboard it. We had to destroy the_ Olympic Carrier_ to save the rest of our people. There had been over thirteen hundred people aboard that ship.

"Once we were able to jump without being followed, we started thinking long term. The first thing we needed to do was procure enough food and water for the people. Much of the food that we had was contaminated, and we found that our water wasn't much better. Then, a saboteur set off some explosives in_ Galactica's_ water tanks.

"We sent out patrols, to search for supplies. We found a planet that would work for replenishing much of what we needed. Its surface was covered with ice, and the ice checked out as being almost pure water. Then we realized that we were being directed there. There was an old communication system there that had been adapted into a weapon, and we lost a couple of vipers and raptors to it.

"We sent some warriors down to take out the weapon," Adama said, "and they were able to. There was a cylon garrison on the planet. We used criminals who had been sentenced to forced labor to get the water."

"You use criminals as forced labor?" Tuvok asked. It was something that the Klingons did, and even though the Vulcan had grown up on Ida, with their warrior society in close proximity, he found it distasteful.

"It is not something we're proud of, Mr. Tuvok," the commander admitted. "However, some of them received points towards their release. Some were even placed on probation after the job."

Lawson nodded sympathetically. "I can understand your predicament." He turned to the Vulcan and explained. "As prisoners, they would be a drain on society, especially one as small as the Colonies had become. If they could gain points, and eventually be free, they could become productive."

"I understand the concept, Mr. Lawson," the Vulcan said with a raised eyebrow. "However, my understanding is not indicative of my approval." To Adama he said, "However, I agree that your options were limited. Please continue."

Adama gave a small smile, then went on.

"Things went pretty well until my son-in-law went missing."

"Your son-in-law?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes. Kara's brother, Karl. I believe your man, Doctor McKay, said he knows him?"

"Yes," Tuvok agreed, "I have not personally had the pleasure."

Adama laughed and commented, "When you get the opportunity, you'll remember it forever. Karl can be a very interesting person."

"How did Karl go missing?" Andy wanted to know.

"He was on patrol with another of our pilots, Boomer, in a couple of experimental vipers. They had rudimentary jump capability, and were helping to extend the range of our scanning when they came upon an old cylon raider. We're not sure how it got there, because we didn't detect a base star anywhere in the vicinity. Karl's ship was hit by a blast from the cylons. It did something to his jump drive, and he disappeared. The raider was right on his tail and it followed. We searched for any sign of him for as long as we dared to stay in one place. Eventually, we had to leave. My daughter, Sharon, Karl's wife, was heartbroken."

"Intriguing," Tuvok said, one eyebrow raising. "I would speculate that the power from the cylon weapons must have caused an instability in Karl's jump drive, sending him a considerable distance from where he was hit. When_ Enterprise_ found him, he was in what we refer to as the gamma quadrant." He paused for a moment, then asked Adama, "I am curious. How far can you travel in a single jump from your drive?"

"In theory, there isn't a limit to the distance," the commander explained. "You need to be careful about where you jump to. You need empty space."

"To appear in the path of an asteroid, or inside a star would mess up a person's day, I expect," Andy quipped.

"That's not the only problem, Mr. Lawson," Adama explained. "We jump around whatever is present where we appear. So if we jump into a gas cloud, we enclose some of the gas. We can poison everybody on the ship that way."

Andy nodded his head as he thought about the consequences of such a jump. "I can see how that would be a problem."

"So," Tuvok observed, "If Karl's appearance in the gamma quadrant was because of an instability in his ftl drive, then it would seem that both he and Cy were lucky to be alive."

"Cy?" Adama asked.

"The cylon Karl repaired from the bodies of the three aboard the raider," Andy explained.

"Karl repaired one of the toasters?" Adama asked.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Andy who had both of his raised.

"I understand that you don't like the cylons," Tuvok said carefully, "especially after the destruction of your home worlds. Might I offer a different perspective, however?"

Adama fixed the Vulcan with a hard stare which clearly said he didn't wish for any new points of view, but Tuvok went on. "One Romulan destroyed nearly all of my race. He did so, by creating a singularity in the heart of my planet. Only those who were not on my world at the time were spared. I do not harbor ill will towards all Romulans. To do so would be illogical. Cy, the cylon Karl repaired, saved his life on many occasions."

"Cy and Karl are still friends," Andy explained. "Karl has sort of taken Cy under his wing, because he looks so mechanical."

"That's the way all robots should look," Adama said, his voice tinged with anger. "That way you know who you can trust."

"Commander," Lawson said quietly, "I'm an android."

Adama's eyes turned to the executive officer of_ Equinox_ and they were cold. "What did you say?" he asked, dangerously.

"And I've used my abilities to protect people my whole life. I'm even seen as…."

"Get off my ship," Adama cut him off coldly.

"I'm even seen as…" Andy tried again.

"I said, get off my ship!" the voice was now raised.

"This is illogical," Tuvok argued, but Andy held up a hand and stopped him.

"It's ok, Tuvok," the android told him as he rose to his feet. "I understand fear, and I respect it."

"I'm not afraid of you," Adama said as Andy started to walk away.

Lawson stopped and turned, looking over his shoulder at the commander of the battlestar. "Really?" he asked. "Then how come you're fine with me until you find out that I'm an android, then you order me off your ship?"

"Having good sense does not mean I'm afraid."

"Good sense," Tuvok countered, "would indicate that you not break off relations with the Federation until you examine the situation more completely."

Adama shook his head, "I'm not breaking off relations with the Federation."

"The Federation has many citizens who are artificial in their creation. Not only do we have Mr. Lawson, but_ Voyager's_ doctor is a hologram. Several people in the Federation have bodies that have been manufactured for them because their old one died, and their mind has been downloaded into a new one. If you decide that those people are not to your liking, then you most certainly will be breaking those relations off," Tuvok explained, standing. "We had hoped when we met you, that you were different than the Kazon. They attacked us without provocation - without knowing us. You do not attack, but dislike some of our people without knowing them."

"Sit down," Adama said, looking at the table.

Tuvok had taken a step away from the table, and now he stopped. "I beg your pardon," he said, turning his head slightly, but refusing to meet the commander's gaze.

"I said sit down," Adama repeated. Then, "Both of you."

Tuvok turned and looked carefully at the commander.

Adama took off his glasses and polished the lenses as he spoke. "Since the cylons attacked, I've been the absolute authority in our military. If I don't like what someone is doing, I don't have to take it." He put his glasses on and looked up at them. "No one has told me for quite some time that I'm being an ass quite as eloquently as you just did, Mr. Tuvok."

Tuvok and Andy slowly moved back to the table and resumed their seats. Adama looked carefully at Andy and said, "If it's fear, Mr. Lawson, it's a healthy fear that keeps me alert to the dangers we've had to live with because of the cylons." He glanced at Tuvok, who nodded gravely, then back at Andy. "I apologize for my kneejerk reaction."

Andy studied Adama's face for a few moments, then slowly, he resumed his customary smile. "I understand, Commander Adama. Apology accepted."

Adama sat for a few moments, unsure how to respond to the forgiveness of an android. Finally, he grimaced and nodded.

_On Prometheus…_

Laura Adama was sitting in the captain's mess with John Evansville, Janeway and a couple of newly arrived ambassadors from the Federation. One was Nefreyu of the Nox, and the other was Kevin Riley of the Federation. The two had developed a friendship and had formed an indispensable team.

"I'm sorry I don't really have an ambassador to negotiate with you," the president of the colonies told the two. "The only treaty we've made with any other group is with the people of Jord."

"That's not a problem, Madam President," Riley told her. "We're happy to discuss things with you. It's wonderful that we have found two groups of humanity to have these conversations with."

As the conference progressed, both Evansville and Adama expressed a desire to work with the Federation, but there was some confusion on how the ambassadors had gotten to Jord.

"There are some members of the Federation who have the ability to cross vast sections of space very quickly," Nefreyu explained.

"Negotiations like this usually contain a bit of give and take between the sides," Riley said, carefully steering the conversation from their mode of travel. They had actually been brought by Daniel Jackson, who was chatting with the McKays. Explaining that some of their people had enough power to snap their fingers and rid the universe of cylons was not something they wanted to do at the moment. Especially when one of those powerful beings_ was_ a cylon.

"I honestly don't know what we have to offer," Evansville said. "It appears as though your technology is superior to ours. Our medical skills certainly don't compare."

"We do not trade only in scientific knowledge," Nefreyu told the Jordian leader. "There is more in the universe than science. Some members of the Federation trade minerals, food stuffs… even art."

"We do have lots of agricultural lands, and our art is truly wonderful."

Riley watched as Laura Adama nodded her head in agreement. "There, you see?" he said smiling.

"Our 'art' is war," the colonial president said gravely. "We've become very good at it because we've had to."

"That is understood," the Nox said, "however, from what I have heard from Captain Janeway and Chakotay, the engines on your battlestars are remarkable. A marriage of the sensors we have and your engines would make an impressive combination."

"I thought there was more to the universe than science?" Laura commented.

"Madam President," Nefreyu said with a small smile, "I do not propose that we should get your engines and you get nothing. I am offering our sensors to you. This is a situation where we would both ultimately have the same technology."

"What you are suggesting is intriguing," the president told him, "however, I will not give that technology without my husband's consent. We decided long ago that he would make the military decisions. I have to admit that I don't understand all that he says and does in that regard, but he's managed to get us here safely, so I'm not arguing the point."

Riley felt like groaning. If it was up to a military man, the chance of Nefreyu's suggestion coming to pass was not good. He put a smile on his face, however, and nodded.

_The alpha quadrant… _

_Starfleet command…_

Jean Luc Picard sat in his great-grandfather's office. He and Admiral Kirk were discussing the situation in the delta quadrant.

"So you're saying," Kirk said, "that in the prime universe,_ Voyager_ was a ship commanded by Kathryn Janeway, and it disappeared into the delta quadrant sometime after_ Equinox_ did."

"That is correct, Sir," Picard answered. "Retrieving both ships would be no great difficulty right now, except for the allies they have made for the Federation."

"I agree that we should leave them in place for now as our liaison with the Colonials," Kirk affirmed.

"That was my thought." He paused for a moment then asked, "Are you assigning the delta quadrant to an airwing?"

"Why?" Kirk asked. "_Prometheus_ and_ Equinox_ are both in your wing. I see no reason to reassign them. Besides, Chakotay is a good commander, capable of handling things out there. Riley and Nefreyu are good diplomats. They'll represent us very well."

"I have no doubt of that," Picard said.

"And we can retrieve them any time we wish," Kirk added.

"What do you mean by that?" Picard asked.

"Any of the Q could retrieve them from the delta quadrant at any time," the admiral explained.

"We could," Picard agreed, "however, I am not sure that would be the best use of our power, Great-Grandfather."

"No," Kirk said. "I suppose it wouldn't be."

Before Picard could respond, there was a flash of light and Daniel Jackson appeared in a chair beside Picard. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Jackson," Kirk told him.

"Not a problem, Sir," Jackson responded. "I was kind of in the area, so..."

Kirk nodded. He knew that Jackson had come back to tell Vala and his children about _Galactica_ and her fleet in orbit of Jord. Not that it was a secret, especially to Jackson's family. Ca Ra's younger self was on board the mighty vessel. "So, what do your children think of the Colonials being found?" Kirk asked.

"Actually," Daniel explained, "with Ca Ra and Li being there, it's not really a surprise. However, for me, it's sort of surreal. I hadn't seen any of these people since long before the colonies were destroyed. Whether they'd recognize me is debatable."

"I'm certain," Picard said, "that the humanoid cylon models would recognize you, Daniel. The rest of the Q have taken the time to review the history of the colonies. It's quite fascinating."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I agree that the history is interesting. I have searched the beginnings of the cylons as well." He looked at both Kirk and Picard in turn and asked, "Have any other Q done this?"

"To my knowledge," Kirk said, "No, they haven't."

"What did you find, Daniel," Picard asked, intrigued.

Before Daniel could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kirk called. The First and Janus entered at his invitation.

"I felt that I should be present for this conversation," Spock explained. "If you have no objections, Jim?" he asked his friend.

"I was just curious about what Dr. Jackson had to say," Janus quipped.

"No objections from me," Kirk said.

"Nor from me," Picard agreed.

Spock looked to Jackson for final agreement and in response, Daniel smiled and waved his hand and two more chairs appeared in the room. "Thank you, Doctor Jackson," the Vulcan inclined his head.

"The cylons were created by a man named Daniel Greystone, about seventy-five years ago," Daniel began. "Actually, I was given the name, Daniel, in his honor."

"How did they go from mechanical bodies to organic?" Picard asked.

"The cylons met up with five people from the Federation," Daniel explained. "These people had perfected a process by which they were resurrected if they died."

"We don't have anyone with that type of technology," Kirk objected.

"Pardon me, Sir," Janus corrected, "but yes, we do."

Kirk turned to his great-great grandson with a perturbed look on his face. "Explain," he said.

"It's actually based somewhat on the Iconian body printing technology. Look into the past to Eureka. Look at what was done with a group of people called the NPCs. They were computer programs that were placed into artificial, organic bodies."

"The only thing these five people needed to come up with, was a way to continually make backups of their minds, even across great distances in space," Daniel continued.

"Distances wouldn't be a problem at all," Picard was beginning to realize where Daniel was going. "The Iconians can communicate instantaneously across any distance with the super ZPMs."

"That would be one way," Jackson affirmed. "The final five, as the group from the Federation was called, didn't give the cylons SZPM technology, but they adapted what they knew of wormholes and when they made their own resurrected bodies, they installed a photologic processor into the brain, which had a transmitter as well as the receiver. This allowed them to literally link to a centralized computer core. Every new memory… Every new _thought_ would be transmitted to that core, and if their body died, well…" Jackson paused for a moment, then continued. "A new one would simply be printed around the processor, then their consciousness uploaded."

"And that's what you are?" Kirk asked, somewhat taken aback.

"No, I'm a Q," Jackson said with a chuckle. "Actually, eventually, the processor was replaced by an organic analog, leaving the cylons able to be printed completely. There was no more building around a piece of silicon and diamond in their heads."

"But you started out that way?" Kirk pressed.

"No. The final five had worked around the processor to the organic version by the time I was built."

"You have the DNA of the original cylon model of Daniel," Picard said. "Is that organic structure still in your brain?"

"I suppose it is," was the reply.

"And would it function without your knowledge?" Picard asked.

Daniel realized what Picard was getting at. "As you know, Jean Luc, Q are not infallible. If I was paying attention to the organic processor, I would know. However, if I wasn't…" He let the thought trail off.

"Do the cylons know everything about us?" Kirk asked.

Spock spoke up. "The cylons have every reason to think that Daniel Jackson is dead. He was vaporized by John Cavill many years ago, and for some reason, they didn't resurrect him."

"Apparently, Cavil had some pull there," Jackson agreed.

"Precisely," Spock said. "It would be logical to shut down the connection to our friend and utilize that computer space for other things."

"I agree that it would be the most logical course," Picard agreed, "but I think it would be prudent to be sure."

Rather than reply audibly, Spock merely inclined his head in an affirmative. Then, he closed his eyes and began to search.


	5. Chapter 5

_The authors wish to point out that they own none of the franchises used in this story. They are simply fans.  
><em>

_**Chapter 5**_

The cube drifted through delta quadrant space. The area was the place of origin for the Borg, and the Empress had begun her experiments on a world not far from the Jord system.

The first of these had been an attempt to merge the biological with the mechanical and electrical. Her stated reason had been to work towards perfection. Her actual reason for creating the Borg, however, was somewhat different than stated. The Empress wanted to ascend, and she believed that the merging of biological and artificial would help her achieve that goal.

The first of her experiments had been on someone who had been a friend. It had been a decision that both of them had made. Her friend's family had all but disappeared. The husband had been killed in an accident. The only son, in a war. Her brother-in-law's family was still alive, but she felt that he had been responsible for her child dying, therefore, she wanted nothing to do with them. She had once been ascended, but had given that up to help the Empress. They both wanted nothing more than to destroy Jean Luc Picard and to take down what he represented.

The Empress knew what Picard represented - she knew it well. She had succeeded in her goal many years ago, and had ascended, but she wanted more. She wanted to have the power that Picard and his fellow Q had.

_The alpha quadrant..._

Guinan stopped at the door to Picard and Beverley's quarters. They weren't often on _Enterprise_ anymore, so she didn't see them as often as she would like. Of course, this particular meeting was not one she was looking forward to either.

She reached up to press the call button beside the door, and strangely, found herself in Samantha O'Neill's quarters on _Avalon_. She whirled and confronted her daughter.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Samantha?"

"Stopping you," the younger woman said, matter-of-factly.

"Why? I'm not allowed to see my parents?"

"Of course you are, but what you're about to do leads to your being fobbed!"

"So what?" Guinan asked defensively. "I'm gonna get fobbed. It's not like it's the first time."

"I don't want you to be fobbed!" Sam almost shouted.

Guinan took a deep breath and calmed down. Even though she was much older than Sam, her powers weren't as strong. Her mind, while ordered, was not nearly as finely tuned as her daughter's. Sam could, if she wished, hold her here, and there was nothing Guinan could do about it. "Sam," she said when she was calmer, "this is the way it is. I told you I didn't remember being Janet Fraiser. That's because I haven't been yet, and since Janet was fobbed when you met her, that means I have at least one more time being fobbed." She paused a moment and then said, "I don't want to be fobbed again, Sam, but there's nothing either of us can do about it. I'm going to make these decisions."

"I just don't want to lose you," Samantha told her mother through tears. "You're so sweet... funny... wise. I don't want you to leave."

Guinan walked over to her daughter and put her arms around her. "I don't want to leave either, Honey, but if I don't, all of the friendship you had with Janet won't happen." She smiled a bit and backed up. "Besides, I've taken a look at Doctor 'Oldspice' as your brother calls him. He's kinda cute."

Sam sniffled, put a brave smile on her face and nodded, then she laughed a bit. "Yeah, he is. And Janet, has a great relationship with him."

"I won't have any relationship with him at all if you don't let me go," Guinan said, raising her hands palm up, in a 'there you have it' gesture.

Sam didn't say anything, but nodded, then waved her hand.

Guinan found herself at the door to the Picards cabin again, her hand poised to ring the bell.

She pressed the button and heard Picard announce, "Come."

The door slid aside.

She walked into the cabin, and saw Picard and Beverly sitting beside each other on the sofa.

"Guinan!" Picard said in surprise as he stood to welcome her.

The bartender sat down, and Picard followed suit. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked her. Something was clearly wrong. He saw that Guinan was sitting forward in her chair, tense. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What do you know of your daughter?" she asked.

"She used to be a Borg," Picard began, but Guinan waved him off.

"I don't mean Annika, Admiral."

Beverly answered. "Janus has mentioned her, but we don't know much about her yet, beyond her name. Meribor."

"Named after a daughter from a life lived on a planet long dead," Guinan commented.

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"You'd be surprised what I know."

Understanding was beginning to dawn on Picard. "You're Q aren't you."

"Among other things," Guinan answered.

"What other things?" Picard asked her.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Beverly. "You're her!"

Picard looked startled at his wife, then back to Guinan as he realized the truth of Beverly's statement. "I suppose," he said slowly, "that my being angry because in all the time I've known you, you never once mentioned being my daughter, would be absurd."

"Well, you never asked," Guinan responded, smiling.

"No, I suppose I didn't," he smiled back. "However, I do not believe that you came here right now to tell us that you are our daughter."

"Not that we don't appreciate knowing," Beverly interjected.

Guinan shook her head and answered, "No, that's not the reason I came here today."

"What is?" Picard asked.

"I would like to go to the delta quadrant," she replied.

"You hardly need my approval for that," the admiral told her.

"And I'd like to take Annika with me."

Picard and Beverly both looked shocked at that. "Well," he said, "for that you certainly would need my approval. Might I ask why you wish to take her there?"

"The Borg," Guinan said simply.

"Guinan," Picard admonished, "I am not convinced that you should be dealing with Borg yourself, given your… extreme dislike for them. Why then, should I let you take... your sister into a situation where she's likely to come up against them?"

"It's not just the Borg," Guinan explained. "It's also the cylons. Annika might have a unique impression of them that could help the colonials."

"If anyone takes Annika to the delta quadrant," Beverly said, "It will be Jean Luc - your father - and me."

"That's understandable," Guinan responded, "but you have no problems with me going myself?" she asked her father.

"As I said before, Guinan, you hardly need my approval for that." He eyed her speculatively for a moment. "However, I get the feeling that there is more to this request than you're saying at present."

"I know that this is the end of Guinan," she said.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked her.

"I don't quite understand it right now, but I know that my next… shall we say, incarnation, will be as Janet Fraiser." She paused as she thought of a delicate way of putting it. "When my time as Guinan comes to an end, I will be fobbed. I know that. I also know that it won't be for even an entire lifetime. I can deal with that. You will be the ones who need to fob me."

"Fob you? Why?" Beverly asked.

"I don't know, Mother," Guinan said. "May I call you Mother and Father?" she asked them.

"Well, it will take getting used to, but certainly," Beverly answered.

Their daughter nodded, then explained. "When the time comes, I want you to know that I understand the discipline, and why it is necessary. I've been fobbed before, and became Debra Carter."

"I get the feeling," Picard said, "that for you to be fobbed again, your reasoning will be something I will have trouble arguing with."

"That may be," she agreed, "but that won't make my actions any more illegal." She eyed him speculatively for a moment. "Do you remember an action you took in the prime universe? When Worf's brother asked for his people to be brought aboard the _Enterprise_ in order to be transported to another world?"

"Yes," he answered. "I remember."

"How did you feel about making the decision to let those people die?"

"Horrible," he answered. "In many ways, I would have preferred being free to make the decision Nikolai made."

"But you were in a position where legally, you couldn't make it."

"Correct," Picard said, nodding.

"Father," Guinan said, "I have no idea what I will do to warrant fobbing, but if I feel my actions are justified, then there is a good chance that you will too, but are restrained by your own laws."

"You know," Picard remembered, "when Chakotay told me about his vessel, and the name _Valjean,_ I thanked him for not placing me in the position of being Javert to his Jean Valjean. I am beginning to feel that perhaps I am being placed in that position by you."

"Javert enforced the laws, even when they were beyond reason," Guinan said shaking her head. "You don't do that. There is a reason why the Prime Directive is in place."

"There are also reasons why we don't steal loaves of bread," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"True," his daughter replied, "but if someone is starving, we make allowances."

"So if you act because someone is 'starving' in the delta quadrant, how am I not placed into the role of Javert by fobbing you?"

"I suspect that it will not be so cut and dry, Father. I think it will be much more along the line of what Nikolai did."

"Under the circumstances," Beverly commented, "I think it would be best that you definitely do not take Annika with you to the delta quadrant."

"I can respect that," Guinan said, standing. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

"So soon?" her mother asked. "I mean, we just found out that you're our daughter, and you're leaving. The next time we see you, we'll probably be fobbing you."

"Janet is still here," Guinan told her. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." She raised her hand to flash herself away, but paused. "Before I go, I just want to tell you that I love both of you." With that, she waved her hand and there was a flash of light.

But Guinan was still there.

"What's wrong?" Picard asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Actually, I've already been to the delta quadrant, been fobbed, become Janet… I remembered how much you wanted me to stay and talk, Mother. It's been several years for me, but when my younger self flashed away, I flashed in, in her place. We can visit more now."

"Can you tell us what you will do to be fobbed?" Beverly asked.

"That's one thing you're going to have to find out in the course of time."

"Understandable," Picard said, then waved to the chair the younger Guinan had just vacated. "Please sit."

She did, and they talked for several hours.

_The delta quadrant…_

Guinan appeared on Prometheus. She immediately checked in with Janeway and explained who she was. She did not bother to explain her relationship with the Picards, but did explain that she was Q.

"How do I know that you are who you say you are?" Janeway asked.

In response, another, more well known Q flashed into being. "I'll vouch for her, Kathy," Janus said.

"I know you're supposedly reformed, Janus, but you're still as much an ass as you've always been," Guinan told him, sweetly.

"You just don't like my sense of humor," Janus said, preparing to continue with their sibling rivalry.

"That's fine," Janeway said quickly. "It's obvious that you know each other. We don't need a 'battle of the Q' on board."

"No," Guinan agreed. She turned to her brother. "Thank you for vouching for me, Janus," she said, then raised her voice, "Now GO AWAY."

He laughed, then flashed out of the room, his laughter echoing on for a few seconds.

Janeway shook her head, and asked, "Now, what can I do for you, Guinan?"

"I'm here to help."

"Obviously, a Q helping could end every bit of conflict in the delta quadrant, but I know you're not going to do that, so what specifically are you offering?"

_On board Galactica…_

Bill Adama was conducting an inspection of the flight deck with _Galactica's_ CAG, Lee. Early in their flight from the cylons, an accident killed thirteen of their pilots, and Lee Adama had taken to perusing the flight deck every day. Initially, Galen Tyrol, the chief in charge of the deck, had taken the young captain aside. Incensed, he had told him that the flight deck was his domain, and if he wasn't trusted to be in charge, the CAG could respectfully find a replacement.

Lee was surprised at Tyrol's reaction, but he assured the chief that it was nothing to do with trusting him to do his job. Rather, it was his own reaction to the death of thirteen men and women under his command. Tyrol had asked Lee, in that case, to please take his ruminations elsewhere because he was making the flight crew nervous.

To his credit, the CAG did try, but somehow, he always ended up perusing the flight deck. Tyrol was frustrated at first, but eventually, he turned the time to his advantage. It was never known what time Lee would put in an appearance… just that he would. Therefore, it became an informal daily inspection and Tyrol took pride in the fact that they were always ready.

When Lee was injured in a particularly rough emergency landing, his father made the walk through the deck for him, and continued to accompany even when Lee was on his feet again.

This day was no different than any other; Tyrol's crew had been up to their usual standards. As they left the flight deck, Adama said to his son, "I'm gonna have to give him another medal."

"What else is there to give him?" Lee asked. "He's already turned down a promotion just so he can continue taking care of the deck."

"We're gonna have to make a new one," his father said, smiling. The daily walks had served another purpose as well. Early in their flight from the cylons, Lee had been estranged from him. They had gotten closer soon after the holocaust, but the walks had given them time to talk as father and son again.

As they left the flight deck, they encountered Rodney and Jennifer McKay being escorted by Colonel Tigh.

"Commander; Captain," Tigh said when he spotted the Adamas.

"Colonel," they both responded, not quite in unison.

"Dr. McKay wanted to talk to you, Sir," Tigh explained.

"Which Dr. McKay?" Bill asked.

"That would be me," Rodney said as he held up his hand. At the same time, his wife pointed at him.

"Ah. What can I do for you, Rodney?" Adama asked, smiling congenially.

"I understand our ambassadors have offered our sensor technology in exchange for your jump drive."

"Yes," Adama acknowledged. "What about it?" He saw no harm in confirming this.

"Are you going to agree?"

Adama shook his head. "I'm really not at liberty to tell you that, Rodney."

McKay recoiled a bit at that. "Of course you're not." He paused as he thought for a moment. "Commander, I'd like to show you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you realize what you've been offered, Sir?"

Adama considered. "I believe so."

Rodney, however, was shaking his head. "With all due respect, Commander, I doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"I used to be chief engineer aboard the city ship, Atlantis, Sir." He saw the Colonials start with surprise at this, but no one offered any explanation, so he continued. "With the sensors in that city, we were able to detect every enemy vessel throughout an entire galaxy."

"Every enemy in an entire galaxy?" Tigh said skeptically.

"In real time," Rodney concluded.

"You're serious?" Lee asked the Iconian.

"We took that technology and incorporated it into all of our vessels. It's standard now on every Federation ship."

"Then we could conceivably…." Lee began.

"You could know the location of every cylon vessel, down to their fighters, within this galaxy," Rodney finished the sentence, confidently.

_Later, in the mess hall..._

"Commander Adama," Janeway called as she entered the room. Beside her was a dark skinned woman, and Laura Adama. "I'd like to introduce you to someone," the Federation woman continued. "This is Guinan. She's just arrived from the alpha quadrant."

"Commander," Guinan said, holding out her hand.

"Guinan," Adama said taking her hand and kissing it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Guinan said flashing a winning smile at Adama. "I'd like to offer my services."

Adama looked at her, in a dark purple robe with attached hood that formed a wide brimmed hat, and was skeptical. "What services do you offer?"

"I help keep the moral up," she explained. "I ran a lounge on the largest carrier in the Federation fleet. I am an El-Aurian - we are, or rather were, a race of listeners. I also have an understanding of where your people are at. I have lost my entire race as well." She deliberately left out the fact that she was Q. It was simply unnecessary at the moment.

"How long ago did you lose your race?" Adama asked.

"Around a hundred years ago," she answered.

"I see. Well, we have a club on Galactica," he said, "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another one."

"Good. I think you'll like mine better," she assured him.

"What makes yours so special?" Adama inquired.

"Guinan has… special talents," Janeway told him.

Adama thought for a moment, then turned to Tigh. "The storage bay just aft of mess?"

"I think that would work. I can show you, Ma'am," Tigh said, indicating the way.

"Thank you, Commander," Janeway said as Tigh and Guinan walked away.

"If she works out, we'll move her to a larger area," Adama said.

"Just how big is the area she's going to have now?" she asked.

"It's around four by ten meters," he replied.

"So it will hold around thirty people?"

"Something like that."

_Deck twelve..._

Tigh conducted Guinan to a small corridor just behind the main galley. They entered a small storage room, and Guinan looked around her. The ceiling was probably thirty feet high, and there were a few pallets on the floor against one wall. They were stacked high with crates.

"I'll get a crew in here to get this stuff moved out of your way, and to bring in some tables and chairs," Tigh told her. "This room was used for excess galley equipment, as you can see by the crates."

Guinan read the stenciling on several of the crates. They were obviously military, but they were marked with different labels. One appeared to be filled with forks, another contained six heating units. Another had knives, while still another apparently was all the pots and pans one would need to outfit a well stocked kitchen.

"If these crates can be rearranged a bit, we can build a nice bar with them," she told Tigh. She turned to face him and, with a big smile on her face, said, "This will do nicely."

Tigh looked dubious, but he walked to a panel beside the door and called for a work detail. He stood to one side while, following Guinan's directions, they turned the storage room into a suitable bar area.

Bill and Laura Adama entered the room as Guinan was arranging some bottles of ambrosia on a shelf that had been hung behind the bar. She turned around with a wide grin on her face and welcomed them.

The Adamas returned her smile and Laura asked, "What are you going to call it?"

"Well," Guinan said thoughtfully, "since my place on _Enterprise_ was on deck ten and in the most forward part of the hull, it was called 'Ten Forward.'"

"'Twelve Aft' just doesn't have the proper ring to it," Bill said with a chuckle.

"No," Guinan said, "I thought I'd just call it _Guinan's_ for now. We'll come up with something better later."

Saul showed them what had been done to make _Guinan's_, and once they had Adama's approval, Guinan opened for business. It wasn't long before people started to trickle in. Her stock was limited, but she promised people that she had a shipment on the way from the alpha quadrant.

The promise of new and exotic drinks from hundreds of different worlds, plus Guinan's magnetic personality made her lounge the most popular on the ship in a very short time.

Within a month, _Guinan's_ had moved to a much more prominent location, with nearly five times the floor space.

Soon after the bar was moved, Kara entered with a group of people she had goaded into playing a friendly game of pyramid. "Hi Guinan," she said cheerfully to the proprietor. "You don't happen to have a back room where we can play a card game, do you?"

Guinan smiled at the younger woman. "Hello, Kara. I don't have a back room, but I've got a table over there," she said pointing. "I've reserved it for just such an occasion."

Kara grimaced as she looked across the room. "Oh," she said. "We were kinda hoping for some privacy for the game."

Guinan genuinely liked Kara, but realized that the young woman could sometimes use a bit of a hand keeping herself on the straight and narrow. Her expression never changed as she said, "I understand, but this bar is a public place, and we keep everything on the level and out in the open, so to speak."

Kara eyed Guinan for a moment, wondering what the barkeep meant by that comment. She wasn't sure if she was being accused of cheating or not. Looking at the older woman's beaming face, she decided not, and said, "That table will work fine." She sauntered over, swung a leg over a chair and sat. She started shuffling cards, and the others hurried to join her.

Guinan watched as Kara began dealing cards to the others, shook her head, and turned back to the bar. As she did, she saw a young man with dark hair and glasses watching her curiously. He was seated at a table on the other side of the room from the card game, and he wore a puzzled expression. Quickly, it disappeared as she turned towards him.

_A little while later, in Adama's quarters…_

"So, Saul, what do you think of our new barkeep?" _Galactica's_ commander asked his friend.

"Well, she mixes some of the best drinks I've ever had," Tigh said, collapsing onto the couch.

"I've noticed. What do you think of her as a person?"

Tigh considered for a few moments. "She's smart. Too smart, in my opinion, but we could sure use her counselling ability." He snorted into his drink. "Maybe she can straighten out Kara."

"Or you," Bill said, making his first officer laugh slightly.

"Maybe," Tigh agreed. "Kara is down there right now, setting up several people to lose money in pyramid."

Adama nodded. He'd seen his daughter-in-law take every last cent from people who fancied themselves excellent gamblers.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: We do not own, Star Trek, Stargate, Eureka, Battlestar Galactica, or Doctor Who. We're just fans._

_**Chapter 6** _

_The Alpha Quadrant..._

The First was searching space. Once, he had done a similar job from the science station on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. Now, he had no need for such a vessel to hold him and keep him safe from the airless void. He was speeding through space at speeds that the _Enterprise_ could never have attained, but when he reached system L-374, he slowed to sublight speeds.

There was little left of the planetary system that used to circle the star. He thought of the death and destruction that had happened there years ago and was very glad that he was energy only at the moment. His face would have given away his emotions had he been corporeal. Of course, he was in the vacuum of space with only an asteroid or two to keep him company, so it was not as if anyone would see.

Suddenly, he saw a glint of white in the distance, and moved towards it. As he circled around the star to where the artifact was, he saw that it was most definitely what he was looking for. It was a cylindrical object, several miles long, tapering to a fine point on one end. The other had an opening large enough for a city ship to be brought into the interior.

He scanned the object for any power emanations, and found very little. He entered the machinery that filled the object's interior and saw that the unit that powered it had been fused. He became semi-corporeal and made some adjustments, then he gripped the power converter in both hands. The unit and his hands began to glow, then as some sort of critical mass seemed to be reached, a rainbow of light pulsed out from him and penetrated all points of the planet killer, and it began to revive.

Warmth flooded into the room, and the bluish dust on the floor started steaming, then was gone as it once more became oxygen. He became fully corporeal and breathed deeply, noting that, while still cold, the atmosphere was breathable. He heard a familiar sound and walked into an adjoining compartment. This was an enormous open area, where boulders the size of houses were being sliced up with a smaller version of the anti-proton beam. The full sized one had demolished the planets used to power the 'killer'.

The sound he had heard, however, was not the beam. It was a stargate being dialed and flashing open. Now, the smaller pieces of rock were being sent through. He took the old style communicator from his belt and flipped it open. "First to The Commander," he said. "Are you there, Jim?"

"I read you, Spock," he heard his friend through the box in his hand.

"Am I to assume, then, that the delivery system is working in Sarah?"

"That's affirmative, Spock."

The Vulcan didn't reply, but allowed an eyebrow to raise and the ghost of a smile to play across his lips. Then, he went back into the control room.

_Galactica…_

Guinan watched as the man with the glasses entered her tavern. He sat down in his usual place and stared at her. She walked over, and rather than standing to take his order, she sat down. He jerked back in his chair, and scowled at her. "We need to talk," she told him.

Instead, he started to rise. She pointed down and said very firmly, "Sit." He sat.

"Now," she said pleasantly, "you're Douglas Fargo."

"And you're a Q; I believe your name is Guinan," he said with assurance. He then asked suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled broadly and answered, "I'm here to help. Why are you here?"

"I live here," he told her.

"The last I saw, you lived in the alpha quadrant."

"That was a long time ago, Guinan."

"Ok, Doug. Come over to the bar and let's talk."

He obeyed and sat down at a stool. She reached behind the bar, and Fargo watched as a glass appeared in her hand. It was filled with an amber colored fluid, and she set it down in front of him.

He tasted it gingerly, then downed it. He coughed and sputtered for a moment and pounded on his chest. "Jack Daniel's?" he asked.

She smiled and held up a finger. She moved off to help another customer, then once more stood in front of him. "Tennessee Whiskey," she confirmed. "You looked like you needed some fortification."

"Thanks," he said dryly. "You're eventually going to become Janet Fraiser."

"That's what I've been told, yes."

He nodded absently as he looked around at the people in the room. "I can barely even remember what she looked like," he said as he looked back at the Q.

"Janet?" she asked to clarify.

"Yeah."

"Where's Holly?"

"She's on another of the battlestars. There are twelve of us that are ascended and watch over the ships. One for each of the twelve tribes."

She nodded, and had she wanted, she could have seen the whole story in his mind, but she wanted to let him tell it himself. "A patron saint for each one?"

He looked at her startled for a moment, then looked down at his glass. "Can I get more?"

She nodded solemnly, and the glass was once again full. He smiled shakily. "Thanks."

"So when did you join the colonials?" she asked.

He laughed. "We made them," he told her. "A few years in the future, and we will be transported back in time. And it's all my doing!" He seemed to be getting a bit agitated.

"Doug," she said, "I think we need some privacy." She waved her hand, and there was no one else in the bar. "Ok. Take as long as you want," she told him.

He nodded and began, "I was researching the extent of the damage to time created when the Doci was killed, but my primary mission was to build a sensor outpost to improve the triangulation accuracy of SARAH's scanning ability. You know. With three sensor outposts, along with Sarah herself, we would be able to pinpoint anything within the galaxy."

"I understand how it works, Doug," she told him.

"I got really interested in the time project, and I began to realize that time was slowly unravelling. Remember that guy, Dr. Smith, who was picked up by _Enterprise_ on Iconia? He was with me, and we started crunching numbers. Pretty soon, we saw that something had to be done.

"I came up with a way to build a device that would be able to scan through the timeline and calculate changes that had been, or were going to be, made. It would then set in motion the events needed to keep things stable."

"That's quite the artificial intelligence needed for that," Guinan commented.

"Yes, it was. I used what was available to me, and hated myself for what I had to do, but he wanted to do it."

"Who wanted to do what?" Guinan asked.

"We tried to get back in touch with the Federation and with Iconia. We couldn't find them, so we escaped through the Guardian." He shook his head. "We didn't realize that the Guardian would send us somewhere else because we were needed there."

Fargo didn't seem to be in the mood for answering questions, so Guinan simply refilled his glass.

"We ended up where your father and The Commander had sent the reserve humanity, and we revived them. We were all ascended, so we kinda built up a bit of mystique. We became the Greek Olympians. I became Zeus, and Holly became Hera. Dr. Smith became known as Apollo, and Rose, Athena.

"Since we were ascended, we were able to look after the colonies. It wasn't our intention to become 'gods' to them. Especially after the Goa'uld. It just happened."

"So how long have you been living among them?"

"We were…"

This time, however, Guinan didn't let him ramble. She interrupted. "How long, Doug?"

"About five thousand years since we were last in the Federation."

"How long have you been hiding from the Colonials?"

He sighed, then explained, "We had retreated from those who were mortal for about three thousand years. We built a home for ourselves in one of the ancient cities we had built when we first revived them." He chucked as he thought of the irony. "It had become known as 'the City of the Gods'. Little did they realize that we, who they thought of as gods, were actually there."

"You said you escaped through the guardian? Are you talking about the 'Guardian of Forever'?" Guinan asked.

He nodded slowly and said, "I set it up to protect the time stream. I didn't realize that it would become what it is."

"Are you saying you built it?"

"I built something far more primitive than what you now refer to as the 'Guardian of Forever'. It needed to expand its capabilities, and because of the way I designed it, that was within its grasp." For some time, he had been looking at his empty glass as he turned it this way and that in his hands. Finally, he looked up at her eyes. "What it became is beyond my understanding. I watched it evolve on that planet. When we went through it, we found that we came out of a matching one in another galaxy. I don't even pretend to know how that happened."

_Cardassia Prime…_

John Sheppard came into the room and sat down. His wife, Teyla, was standing at a sink along one side of the house, washing the few dishes they had. The word house, however, painted too nice a picture of the structure. Hut was more to the point. The walls were made out of a substance most closely related to cardboard, and the ceiling, while providing a modicum of shade, did very little to keep them from the rain when it fell.

He started to say something, but Teyla interrupted, "Hello, dear." Then he heard her voice in his head, _There are two palace guards in the back room, John._

_Ok_, he thought back, _I'll definitely watch what I say then._ Aloud, he said, "Hi."

"Did you have a hard day?" Teyla asked aloud.

"You could say that," he said standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her, and asked silently, _What are they doing here?_

_There have been some reports about you. I don't think their hearts are really in it, however. _

_Why is that? _He was curious.

"I've got to get out of these boots, then I'll tell you what happened," he said as he walked toward the sheet separating the two rooms.

He stepped through the opening, and saw the two guards standing, facing him.

"Bronin," the one on the right said. "You are Bronin Tornus, correct?"

"Yeah," Sheppard answered.

"Are you a toddian sympathiser, Bronin?"

"Ya know, you gotta admit," he told the guard, "that's a pretty silly question. If I was, why would I be stupid enough to tell you?"

The guard on the left sighed. "If you are a toddian, I suggest you keep it to yourself, Bronin. There are other guards who aren't as forgiving as us."

The guards started to leave, but the one who had spoken first turned back to Sheppard. "I remember you on the street when Jardis and Todd first showed themselves, Bronin. If you know things about them, keep them to yourself." Then, they were gone.

_The next day on Galactica..._

Jim Kirk strode purposefully into _Guinan's_. He was about to meet with someone he hadn't seen in about a century. He walked up to the bar and sat down beside Fargo. The bar was mysteriously empty, but he knew his great-great-granddaughter had probably arranged that. Guinan's hand moved towards him, a glass fading into being in her grasp. The glass had a reddish liquid in it. "Saurian Brandy?" she asked.

Kirk smiled and chuckled. "Thank you, Guinan." He turned to the bespectacled man beside him. "And for you, Zeus?"

Fargo smiled. He now seemed much more confident than he had when Guinan had first recognized him as ascended. "Actually, I wish I had a Vincespresso."

"I might be able to arrange that, Fargo," Guinan told him, then she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Fargo asked.

"Probably to get your coffee," Kirk answered.

"A Vincespresso is not mere coffee, Kirk." The air of authority in the way Fargo said his name made the admiral realize that Fargo remembered their meeting years before.

"You're not sporting the robes or white hair," Kirk commented.

Fargo grinned. "You wouldn't have believed me if I had looked like this back then."

"I once met a starship commander named Balok. He was about three and a half feet tall, and positively cherubic. He didn't think I'd respect him, so he used a monster puppet to scare me." He took a drink of his brandy and turned to 'Zeus'. "I never make assumptions."

"I see what you mean," Fargo said. "I also see that you heeded my advice."

"It was good advice," Kirk replied. Before he could continue, Guinan reappeared with a sputtering Vincent.

The restaurateur took one look at Fargo and smiled. He turned to Guinan and said, "If you had just told me it was for Fargo, I would have been happy to help. Where's your espresso maker?"

Guinan pointed toward an empty spot on a shelf behind the bar, and a state of the art espresso machine appeared along with everything Vince needed to make his signature drink.

Vince went to work, while Kirk and Fargo watched amusedly. Finally, the coffee was done, and Vince handed the steaming drink to his friend. "There you go, Fargo. If you need anymore, just call." He turned glaring back to Guinan. "Now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to finish catering." The bartender waved her hand, and Vincent disappeared.

"Who are these people?" Kirk asked, indicating the ship they were in.

"They're the descendents of the people you left on the planet where you trained Merlin's children and their friends.

"So, they really did come from Earth," Kirk stated. At Fargo's nod, he continued, "And you've been _Galactica's_ patron saint since then."

"They have no idea that I'm Zeus. They just know me as a janitor."

"You created the Guardian of Forever, and they think you're a janitor?" Kirk was incredulous.

"Well," Fargo said. "It's an effective way to hide. No one ever looks twice at a janitor, and I get into the most sensitive of areas when I clean them."

"He's got a point," Guinan remarked to Kirk.

"Yes, he does," Kirk said ruefully. "Remind me to do a full security check on Starfleet Command's cleaning crew." He eyed the ascended man and asked, "Could you brief the Federation on the Colonials?"

"Admiral, you're asking a lot. I don't think it's appropriate for me to go behind Adama's back. Besides, I've taken care of these people for over five thousand years. I'm not going to leave them now."

"I'm not asking you to," Kirk reassured him. "Do you think Adama could handle the way things actually are?"

"I think so. A lot was told to Adama and his family by Rodney McKay, when they first met."

"Then let's get him and his wife in here so we can talk to several people at once. Probably best to not take them to the Federation just yet."

"I'll get them here if you want to get the rest of the people you need," Guinan offered.

"Good idea," Kirk commended her. He closed his eyes for a moment, then Merlin, The First, and Daniel Jackson appeared at one of the tables. A moment later, Adama and his wife walked into the room. They were taken aback by the largely empty room, but then they spied Guinan standing behind the counter.

"How did you get there so fast?" Bill asked. He looked at the others in the room. "Who are these other people?"

"Commander," Guinan said, "you know Doug, of course, and this is Admiral Kirk, Commander of Starfleet."

Kirk stood and held out his hand. "A pleasure, Commander."

"Likewise," Adama said. "How did you get on my ship without my permission?"

"Commander," Fargo said, "there are some things about the Federation that you are just going to have to take on faith for now." He indicated Merlin as he went on, "An example of which is that this gentleman is Moros."

Adama glared at Fargo for a moment, then commented, "That may very well be true, but why should I take the word of a janitor?"

Jackson stood and walked toward the Adamas. "Do you remember me?" he asked.

Laura looked at him and gasped. "Daniel!"

Bill had still been looking at Fargo, but at her voice he quickly looked at Jackson and his jaw dropped.

"I'll take that to mean that you do," Daniel said. He turned and indicated Fargo. "You should know, Bill, that things aren't always as they appear."

At his words, Adama looked back at Fargo and watched as the man's hair turned white, and his beard grew. As well, his clothing turned into the white robes with gold embroidery that he had worn when Kirk had met him many years before.

"Zeus!" Adama said, incredulous.

"I'd like to bring a few more people to this gathering," Fargo said.

"Of course," Adama was having a hard time believing what was happening, but if Zeus wanted some more people present, he wasn't going to argue.

Daniel stepped up to his old friends and pulled out some chairs for them. "Why don't you two sit down? This is going to take some getting used to."

Fargo had walked over to Merlin and was conferring with him.

"I'll bring whomever you wish, Fargo, or should I call you Zeus?" His eyes were twinkling as he asked the question.

"For now, yeah. We should probably reinforce my alter ego. Also, you should be referred to as Moros for these proceedings."

"Why?" Merlin wanted to know.

"They have a legend that it was Moros who took them to Kobol."

"That's not a legend. It was Daniel Jackson and myself who took them there."

"Yes, Sir. You're very important to them."

Fargo turned to confront the Adamas again. "Commander Adama, Madam President? Are there others in the colonies who should be included at this meeting?"

Laura spoke up. "I would think Zeus, that such a decision would be up to you."

At that moment, several tentacled lights penetrated the room and settled around Fargo. The Adamas were startled to see that in the midst of the tentacles, there were faces on each one. Fargo turned to look at them, and smiled. One, in particular, he strode up to, holding his arms wide. The light flared brighter, then dimmed and it became a humanoid woman in a white robe, similar to Fargo's. She had bright red hair, and held out her arms to him. They met in a passionate embrace, and kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

When they broke the embrace, Fargo turned and saw the Adamas watching him curiously. "This is Holly," he explained. "You know her as Hera, my wife."

Laura stepped forward and bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Hera," she said. Instinctively, she knew that these people did not want worship. She wasn't sure why she knew. She just did.

"I'm glad to meet you, Madam President." Holly gushed. "I'm a huge fan."

The president was surprised at the effusive greeting, and was somewhat taken aback.

"Oh," Holly said, "I've been working in the 'Turbo Boost' on _Pegasus_, and I keep up with all the local news," she explained.

Merlin stepped forward, "You've been working in a bar?" he asked.

"Hello, Moros. Yeah," she explained, "it's not what I trained for all my life, but it keeps me from being bored. Well, sort of."

"And, just like a janitor, people in the food and drink industry hear things," Fargo said.

"They certainly do," Merlin agreed.

"That's where I've seen you," came the voice of Lee Adama from behind Merlin and Jackson.

"Hi, Captain," Holly said with a smile. To the two Q, she explained, "Captain Adama has worked closely with the CAG on board _Pegasus_."

Jackson waited for a moment, then turned to face the young man. "Hello, Lee," he said, then his eyes took in the young woman beside the captain. "Hello, Kara."

"Daddy?" There were tears flowing down her face as she embraced her father. After a few minutes, she broke away and asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She's still in the alpha quadrant, Kara. I can take you there later, that is, if Commander Adama okays it. I'll also take Sharon with me. Karl is there as well."

The commander smiled. "Under the circumstances, I don't think I could refuse."

Lee stepped forward. "Dr. Thrace. It's been a long time, Sir."

Jackson shook hands with his son-in-law. "Yes. Yes it has."

Kirk took that moment to interject. "Doctor Jackson, whenever you're ready."

"Oh! Certainly, Sir," Daniel answered.

"Jackson?" Bill Adama asked.

"It's kind of a long story, Bill, but I've been Daniel Jackson for a far greater time than I was Daniel Thrace."

They made their way to some tables that Guinan had arranged in a loose circle, and sat down.

Kirk sat with The First and Daniel Jackson on his left, and Merlin on his right. Across from him sat Bill Adama, with Laura to his right, and Lee and Kara to his left. At the tables in between, on either side, sat the twelve Olympians. There was an empty table to Daniel's left, and suddenly Nefreyu and Kevin Riley entered the room and took places there.

To Merlin's right, an empty chair appeared as Guinan approached the table. She turned to her father and gave him an amused smile. "I'm the hostess, Moros," she told him.

"Meribor," he admonished, knowing full well that the Colonial's would recognize her true name, "you are a vital member of this conference. If you feel it necessary to play hostess, you can do it as a Q."

She started to object, but a soft voice spoke from the far side of Kirk. "Meribor, your father is correct. We need your opinions and expertise in this conference."

Guinan inclined her head, then a copy of her appeared beside each member of the conference, and in unison, they all withdrew pitchers and glasses from their robes. These, they placed on the tables in front of everyone, followed by plates of small sandwiches. Then, there was just the single Guinan who sat down beside her father.

Adama watched her sit, then smiled and observed, "So you're Meribor, daughter of Moros." He looked around at the assembled people. "Is Janus here too?"

"Yes," Guinan confirmed, "I'm Meribor, and thankfully, my brother isn't here."

"It seems," Laura commented, "that without realizing it, we've been playing host to many different…" she hesitated, not knowing what word to use, then continued, "gods."

"Not gods," Moros corrected, "simply advanced beings."

"For many years," Jackson explained, "we've fought those who would pass themselves off falsely as gods."

"Yet if what you say is true, Zeus isn't a god, but he's let us believe that he was for many years," Bill argued.

"If I may," one of the twelve Olympians interjected.

Adama looked at the thin man who spoke with a Aerilon accent. "And you are?" he prompted.

"Doctor John Smith," the man replied. When no one gave any sign of recognition, he muttered, "Oh, for a scrap of psychic paper," before proclaiming, "I'm Apollo, and this is my wife, Athena." Here, he indicated the young blonde woman beside him.

"Just call me Rose," she said.

Adama looked at Zeus for confirmation of what the man was saying. When the Olympian nodded, Bill looked back at Apollo. "Yes, Doctor?"

"None of us have ever desired worship," Smith said. "We are not like the Ori or Goa'uld."

No one said anything for a moment, until Laura responded, dryly, "I'm assuming you'll explain who the Ori and Goa'uld are."

"Those we've fought when they've tried to pass themselves off as gods," Smith explained, with a sly smile.

"I kinda figured that," Kara said, sarcastically.

"The point is," Rose said, "we're not the most powerful beings here." She indicated The First, Kirk, Merlin and Guinan. "The Q are much more powerful. Even if we were inclined, we couldn't cross them."

Seeing Adama's dark look, Smith said under his breath, "I don't think that's what they want to hear, Rose."

"Let's put it another way," Zeus said. "I was talking to Andy Lawson the other day, and he told me about your talk with him and Tuvok. He said you were interested in making friends with other life forms."

"I'm willing to talk, anyway," Adama told him.

"That's great," Riley said, "because that's our goal. You see, finding out who you are has changed things somewhat. You _are_ Iconians, or rather, you _were_. If you wish to renew that tie, we will be happy to do so."

"We wish to open the lines of communication with our lost brothers and sisters," Nefreyu affirmed.

"Every treaty begins with people willing to communicate," The First said.

Adama nodded, but then said, "What worries me is what Athena said." He waved his hand at the Q and continued, "If you are more powerful than the Olympians, then we haven't really got a choice."

Guinan shook her head. "Commander, Madam President. I am the only person in this room who did not start out where you are now, and the only reason I didn't is because my parents were already Q when I was conceived." She looked carefully at the Adamas and said, "You have nothing to fear from these people. They remember what it was like to be where you are. They even have laws which punish those who interfere harmfully with others."

"The race that I was born of, treasures infinite diversity in infinite combination," Spock said mildly.

"The Q recognize that without people like you, they would not exist," Nefreyu put in.

Seeing that they looked unconvinced, Riley told the Adamas, "I am a normal human being, just like you, and I sit here, the only one of our kind in my camp, telling you that these people can be trusted."

"How far?" Lee wanted to know.

"I served on Admiral Kirk's ship before he became a Q," Riley answered. "_Captain_ Kirk demonstrated his willingness to give everything he could for his crew. Even after he became Q, he remained the commander of Starfleet, a position he still holds. Over and over, he has shown his commitment to the Federation and its members."

"Wait a minute," Kara suddenly said. "You're the only normal human in your camp? What about my father, or do you count him on our side?"

"I'm a Q, Kara," Daniel said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: We don't own these franchises. Just fans_

_Please Review!_

**_Chapter 7_**

The Adamas were staring at Jackson. "You're a Q?" Bill asked, skeptical.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed, "I can prove it if you'd like."

"How?" Kara demanded.

"How what? How can I prove it, or how am I a Q?"

"How are you a Q, I suppose," she answered.

"Well, several years ago, a friend of mine accidently turned me into a Q when my life was in danger." He saw the skepticism in their eyes, and said, "Look, the bottom line is this: You are humans. They are humans. They want to help. The only question is, will you accept their help?"

"Madam President," Riley said, "As I said before, knowing who you people are, changes things considerably."

"How?" Laura asked.

Merlin spoke up. "My understanding is that your history teaches that I was the one who took your people to Kobol."

"Yes," Bill said.

"And does it relate where I took you from?"

"A place of war, death, and destruction," Bill answered.

"It was definitely that," Fargo said, nodding his head sagely.

"So the myths are true?" Kara asked. "You actually did take us to Kobol?"

"Your father and I did, yes."

"My father?" She looked at Jackson and asked, "How could he have had anything to do with it?"

"Time means little to the Q," Nefreyu explained. "For example, Moros was born only sixty years ago."

"However," Guinan added, "I'm approximately eighty thousand years old."

Laura smiled as she realized the implications. "Do the Q often engage in time travel?"

"Enough to where I am well over fifty million years old," Moros informed them.

"And you were only born sixty years ago?" Lee asked. He shook his head as he thought of the information McKay had given them about the twists and turns in time.

"As Nefreyu said, time means little to us," Kirk supplied. "Are you aware of how much time has actually passed since Moros took you to Kobol?"

"Roughly five thousand years," Bill answered.

"It's been a bit more than that," one of the Olympians said. He spoke with a gruff voice, in a caprican accent, and his hair was braided into rough dreadlocks. He saw the Adamas staring at him, waiting. Finally, he said, "Oh... yeah... I'm Ronan, er… Hermes."

"How much time has it been, Hermes?" Laura asked.

"Around three hundred thousand years."

"Andy said that he had spoken English for over three hundred thousand years," Laura remembered.

"Andy was one of the men who helped make sure the stasis chambers were correctly set up before Daniel and I moved them to Kobol," Moros explained.

"I still have a hard time thinking that it was over three hundred thousand years ago, and you were there, Moros," Lee commented.

"People tend to think of time as sort of a straight line," Doctor Smith told him, "but in reality, it's sort of a wibbly, wobbly ball of timey wimey stuff."

"I've always liked that line," Rose said to him, almost under her breath.

"So have I," Smith answered in kind.

"Wibbly Wobbly, timey wimey?" Kirk asked, shaking his head.

"Can you think of a better way of describing it?" Smith asked in all seriousness.

"It is an apt description, if rather colorful," The First answered for his friend.

"Yes, but the key, First, is that it's apt. Time wibbles and wobbles this way and that. It turns back on itself in ways we might eventually understand. The Guardian understands it, but the computer that we built to allow it to, well…" Smith's eyes got wide and he finished, "that was something impressive."

_Deep space nine…_

Jean Luc Picard was talking to the duplicates of SGA-1, whom collectively were being referred to as SGA-1A.

"I still don't understand," John Sheppard said. "Who are we? If we're not the real SGA-1, then what does that make us?"

"That, Colonel Sheppard, is exactly what we are trying to determine," Picard told him.

"I've been told by Lieutenant Dax that we are three hundred thousand years into the future from our time in Atlantis," McKay told his friends.

"Who's Lieutenant Dax?" Ronan asked.

"She is the science officer on board this station," Beverly said as she entered the room. She had been away from the quarters from some time, consulting with Dr. Bashir regarding some disturbing finds on the other side of Cardassian space.

"Ok," Sheppard said, "at least there's one question answered."

"Yes." Picard stood and walked to the view port. He looked out at Enterprise-E as it glided smoothly in to dock at one of the pylons. Turning his head the other way, he could see Kirk's ship, A, as it was already docked at one of the upper pylons. A and E, he thought. Just like this SGA-1. A later version perhaps? He wondered where Sheppard's B model was, and then he remembered something. He spun and faced his wife.

"Beverly, did you read the records on Atlantis and their gate teams?"

She appeared taken aback, but answered, "Yes."

"Do you remember what Sheppard reported regarding Oberoth duplicating them?"

"Yes, you know I don't forg…." Her voice trailed off as she realized what he was getting at. "You don't think these people are another copy made by Oberoth, do you?"

"They're certainly a copy, and Oberoth demonstrated that he could make one copy. Why not two?"

"Well, certainly he could, Jean Luc, but…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "Where have they been all this time?"

"Automated machinery?" Ronan suggested.

"That just happens to churn out a set of duplicates now?" McKay scoffed.

"For what purpose?" Teyla asked.

Sheppard had walked over to another port and looked out at the station. Now, he turned to look at Teyla. "There's another possibility," he said quietly.

She saw it in his eyes. "You think Oberoth could still be alive. After all this time?"

"He lived for ten thousand years after the Lanteans made him. He's just a group of replicator bugs. Why couldn't he live for three hundred thousand more years?"

"SGA-1 reported that Oberoth died when Dr. McKay destroyed Assura," Beverly said, shaking her head.

"I… destroyed Assura?" McKay asked, a grin starting to form on his face. "How did I do that?"

"You talked them to death," Ronan quipped.

_Galactica…_

They had decided to take a recess for a few minutes to allow the Colonials to absorb what they had already been told.

Bill Adama stepped up to Jackson. "It's good to see you again, Daniel. I'm very glad you're not dead."

"Well, I would have been if it hadn't been for Teal'c," Daniel answered gravely.

Adama nodded, then said, "I'd sure like to see the Federation. So far, I've seen two very small ships, and that's it. Granted, they're very powerful, but it seems that there must be more."

Jackson glanced at Kirk, who nodded and then added, "And see if Sulu will come back with you."

Daniel looked at Laura and asked, "Would you like to come?"

"I'd dearly love to, but I'm not sure I should leave right now," she said smiling.

"You're going to the Federation?" Kara asked. "Right now?"

"How?" Lee asked.

"The actual mechanics, I still don't understand," Daniel told his son-in-law. "I just know it works."

"How long will it take?" Kara asked.

"No one here will even notice any passage of time." He turned to Laura Adama. "I promise."

"I suppose," she began, and found herself in a different room.

"What the…" Lee sputtered, then stopped. Standing on the other side of the room, with a startled expression on his face, was Karl.

"Sharon?" Karl gasped, his eyes widening.

Bill turned, and was surprised to see his daughter standing beside him, her eyes starting to tear as she saw her husband. Then, she was running forward, her arms outstretched. Karl caught her as she threw herself at him, then held her tightly as they kissed passionately.

Finally, he set her down on the carpeted floor and turned to see his in-laws. He stepped forward and held out his hand to Bill. Galactica's commander was having none of it, however. Instead of a handshake, he grabbed his son-in-law in a bear hug, tears welling up in his eyes as he slapped the younger man's back.

A door opened on one side of the room and the familiar sound of a cylon's optical scanner was heard. "What the frack?" Kara exclaimed as she drew her pistol. However, it disappeared from her hand just as quickly as she drew it.

"Kara," another voice said from behind the cylon. "Let's not put any holes in Cy, okay?" Vala said as she stepped around the centurion.

"Mother!"

Vala stepped forward and embraced her daughter, then motioned behind her. A teenaged girl stepped through the door and presented herself beside Vala.

"I know you've had a lot of surprises today, but I have one more for you, Kara." She gestured at the girl and said, "This is your sister, Adria."

"It's nice to meet you, Kara," Adria said politely.

Bill turned to face the cylon. He walked up to the mechanical being and said, "I understand you saved Karl's life several times." He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Thank you, Cy."

"You're welcome," came the monotone voice. The cylon held out his hand and they shook. "Starbuck has told me much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir."

Bill's eyes narrowed as he took in what the robot was saying, then smiled. "Likewise," he said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Lee asked once he had hugged and been hugged.

"Come here," Karl told him, clamping a cigar in his mouth as he gestured to his friend. He manipulated a control on the wall and a screen lit up. It showed a blue and green world placidly turning. "This is what's outside."

"Is that…?" Sharon stopped as she stared in astonishment at the planet.

"That's Earth," her husband confirmed.

_San Francisco..._

It was morning, shortly after ten AM, pacific time. Hikaru Sulu sat behind his desk, reading a brief from Marpaplu, a world that had joined the Federation almost a century before. As he was reading the briefing, he saw the name of the ambassador who had dictated it. He was the great-grandson of Nice Housenik, the first Marpapluan he had ever met. He chuckled softly at the remembrance of that mission on board the original Enterprise.

He turned to the replicator behind him, and requested some green tea. As he was turned away from his desk, he saw a flash reflect off the wall. He didn't bother turning until he had picked up the cup and saucer. He knew that no Q would flash into his office uninvited.

When he turned back, he saw that there was a formal envelope laying on the closed document from Marpaplu. He sat down his saucer, picked up the cup and took a sip. He smiled as he tasted it. He always enjoyed this morning tea. Finally, he picked up the envelope and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the invitation. He looked up, and said into the air in front of his desk, "Doctor Jackson?"

There was another flash, and the Iconian was standing in front of his desk. "Hello, Hikaru," the Q said, smiling.

"Hello, Doctor. It's a pleasure to see you again." He held out his hand.

Jackson shook the president's hand, and then indicated the invitation in his other. "Would you like to see the delta quadrant, Mr. President?"

Sulu looked at the office around him, immaculately neat, and cared for. He thought of the adventure of his time on Enterprise and Excelsior. He had risen to the rank of Commodore in Starfleet, then had gone into politics. He had talked to Riley, his friend from the Enterprise days, and had been steered to the correct people.

Eventually, he became the representative from Earth, and drew the attention of the Federation president. Instead of running for a third term as his home's representative, he became the vice president of the entire United Federation of Planets. When the president died, twelve years later, he moved into that position.

He had been president for almost fifty years now, and found that he was restless. He was craving adventure, and the thought of travelling to the delta quadrant appealed to him greatly. "How long will we be gone?"

Jackson smiled and told him, "I can have you back the moment we leave."

Sulu's face broke into a wide grin, and he said, "That sounds just fine."

_Galactica…_

Kirk watched as Daniel made a slight movement with his hand. Rather than he and the Adamas disappear, however, several people appeared around them.

"Sulu!," Kirk exclaimed as he approached his former helmsman.

"Hello, Admiral," the Federation president said smiling.

Kirk next turned to the Adamas and asked, "Did you enjoy your trip to Earth?"

Very much," the young woman holding Karl's hand said.

Kirk smiled at her and said, "Am I to assume that you are Sharon?"

Karl put his arm around her shoulders and smiled as she nodded.

Everyone mingled for a time. Sulu sat and talked with Riley and Nefreyu, discussing what the ramifications were of the colonials being from Earth. Eventually, after Kirk and Merlin had joined the three and talked for some time, they reconvened at the tables.

"Before we continue," Laura Adama said when they were all seated, "I think we should bring John Evansville and a group of his advisors up here. After all, the colonies are allied with the Jordians, and we are citizens of that world now."

"Madam President," Riley said, "I understand your feelings on the matter, however, our discussion here has to do with your own mythology and the truths behind it. Not theirs."

Fargo nodded his agreement with what the diplomat was saying. "We would like to clear up some misconceptions regarding the colonies and cylons."

Daniel Graystone entered the room, escorted by Guinan. He sat him down beside Doctor Smith, who turned to him and greeted him warmly.

"Doctor Graystone," Kirk began, "I understand that you're the creator of the cylons, is that correct?"

Graystone sighed. "Yes, that's true, and I've had nothing but flak about that ever since then."

"I can well imagine," Merlin stated. "Can you explain how the cylons obtained human form?"

"Yes," Graystone said. "Several years after the first war with the cylons began, I was approached by some people. They told me they were the last of their race, and that they didn't want to see a race of people go the way theirs had. Because of that, they had ended the war between the cylons and man."

"How did they end the war? "

"They gave the cylons resurrection technology. "

"How would that end the war? " Kirk wanted to know.

"It would give them a new path to follow. You see, the first living cylon's mind was based on my daughter, who had died. Now, death was something they need not fear ever again. "

Merlin had heard this type of idealism before. "Did it not occur to you that making one side of a war not fear death would be a bad idea? "

"Of course it did!" Graystone said, raising his voice, "But it had already been done, before they came to me. "

"Why were they telling you this?" one of the Olympians asked.

"I'm sorry," Graystone said, "I know you're one of the Olympians, Sir…" He trailed off.

"Oh," the man said, "I'm Sheppard, but you know me as Aires. I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves." He indicated the woman beside him: "This is my wife, Teyla, or Demeiter. You've met Ronan. On the other side of Ronan is Atlantia's chef, Vince, or Dionysus." He pointed across the table to a dark haired woman. "This is Jo Donovan, or Artemis. Her husband Zane, whom you know as Hephaestus. Beside him is Cameron Mitchell, or Poseidon as you would know him. Next to him is Aphrodite, who's name is actually, Commodore Elizabeth Shelby."

Sheppard turned to Merlin and said, "Now that we've all been properly introduced…" He turned back to Graystone and asked, "Why were these people telling you this?"

"Since I was the creator of the cylons, they wanted to let me know that my creations should not be a danger to humanity again."

"Nice of them," Mitchell said sarcastically.

"Yes," Graystone said, choosing to ignore Mitchell's sarcasm. "What was nicer was the fact that my creations were now furthering the cause of medical science by leaps and bounds. These 'final five', as they referred to themselves, had technology that our medical science had only dreamed of, and they were giving it to us."

"They told you that their civilization had died?" Kirk asked, wanting to be clear on that point.

"Yes, Commander," Graystone confirmed.

"The final five," Adama asked, "They were normal people? "

"Biologically, yes. Technologically, they were something else."

"And idealogically, something else entirely, " Merlin interjected gravely

"They were scientists, Sir," Graystone told him. "Sometimes scientists get caught up in their ideals. I did when I transferred my daughter's avatar into that first cylon. "

"That's also what can happen with a parent," Guinan commented. She turned to Merlin and said, "Father, I don't think it's our place to judge Dr. Graystone, or the final five. I understand what you are saying about removing the fear of death from the cylons, and I agree with you. That wasn't a good idea, but it's done."

Merlin looked appreciatively at her, and said, "Thank you, Meribor. I always have been able to count on you for succinct words of wisdom."

_On Equinox..._

Henry Deacon had helped rebuild much of the ruined equipment aboard the little ship, and although he and Grace had always wished to explore the galaxy, this was not the way they had envisioned it. Now that the ship was back in prime condition, the Deacons were planning on taking their leave.

They were just finishing packing the few things they had brought on the shakedown cruise, when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Henry called out, as he shut his laptop case.

The door slid aside, and Jack Carter entered the room.

"Jack!" Henry said, happy to see his friend.

"Hi Henry," the former sheriff said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but first I'd like to let Andy know we're leaving."

"No problem," Jack replied, as he waved his hand and they were standing beside Andy's chair on the bridge.

"Hey, Boss!" Andy said as soon as he saw Jack. "Are you taking Henry and Grace back?"

"Hi, Andy. Yeah, we're headed back. Just wanted to stop in and see you before we left." Carter looked around the bridge and then asked, "Are you still in command?"

"Only on the night shift," the android replied. "Captain Ransom is off duty right now, so I've got the bridge." He turned to Henry. "Drs. Deacon, it's been a pleasure to have you both aboard." He shook hands with the scientists.

"It was our pleasure, Andy."

"Tell Sarah I love her, Boss," Andy told Carter, then the three flashed to the alpha quadrant.

_Iconia Prime..._

They reappeared in Henry's Garage, on the docked city ship of Eureka.

"Welcome back, Dr. Deacon and Dr. Deacon," came the voice of Sarah from all around them.

"Hello, Sarah," Grace answered, smiling. "It's good to be back."

"Hi, Sarah!" Henry greeted the sphere. "Do you greet everyone when they return after being gone?"

"Only those who lived in the original Eureka," she answered.

"Hi, Sarah," Carter said.

"Hello, Jack. Did you see Andy?"

"Yes, I did. He said to tell you he loves you."

"That's sweet, Jack. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Sorry, Sarah. We just don't know right now," he told her.

"I hope it's soon," Sarah said. "I'm really looking forward to seeing him." She turned her attention to Henry again. "Doctor Deacon, Admiral Picard would like to meet with you."

"I'm assuming you mean me," Henry guessed. "Where and when, Sarah?"

"As soon as you're able."

Henry looked to Grace who nodded, then said, "No time like the present. If you'll let the Admiral know…" His voice trailed away as he was flashed out of the garage.

_Deep Space Nine..._

Henry appeared, seated, in Picard and Beverly's quarters aboard Deep Space Nine.

"Hello, Dr. Deacon," Picard said from his seat opposite the scientist. He leaned forward and picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.

"Admiral," Henry said, then turned to Beverly who was seated beside Picard. "Dr. Picard."

"Hello, Henry," she said smiling.

Henry turned back to Picard and asked, "What's this all about, Admiral?"

"Doctor, have you read the stories of Sherlock Holmes?"

Henry smiled. "Sure, Holmes, Doctor Watson, Moriarty. Great stories."

"Yes, well…" Picard took another sip of tea, then set the cup down in the saucer held in his other hand. All the while, he held Henry's gaze. "What would you say if I told you that Moriarty is a real person?"

Henry chuckled a bit, "That seems rather unlikely, Admiral."

Picard smiled as well, then said, "Nevertheless, it is the truth."

"You mean that the stories of Sherlock Holmes were true, just like our myths of so many gods?"

"No," Picard said patiently. "Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, as was Moriarty."

"As was Moriarty?"

"Several years ago," Picard explained, "my ops officer, Commander Data, and my engineer, Commander Geordie Laforge, were taking a break on a holodeck. Data found Sherlock Holmes fascinating, and had committed every story about him to memory. The two were going onto the holodeck with Data as Holmes and Geordie as Watson."

"Sort of a role playing game?"

"Like a child's imagining themselves as the detective, only on the holodeck, all the props are real, not imaginary," Beverly explained.

"And your holodeck made real people?" Henry asked, aghast.

"Not normally," Picard explained. "In this case, however, Geordie asked the computer to make an opponent that could beat Data."

"Since Data is alive," Beverly added, "The computer had to make the opponent sentient."

"And so Moriarty was born," Henry said. "I'm not sure what I think of a real life professor Moriarty running around."

"He is still only an AI," Picard explained.

"Good!" Henry exclaimed. "That's the best thing I've heard about this situation so far."

"He has rights, according to your laws and ours," Picard said.

"Those rights end with criminals."

Picard was shaking his head. "Dr. Deacon, I know more about your past than that. You were jailed for something you felt you had to do. So was your wife."

"James Moriarty was written to be evil," Henry argued. "If your AI of him is true to form, then he is evil as well."

Picard said nothing. He simply took another sip of tea and waited.

"Alright," Henry finally admitted, "that's assuming that he follows the programming that made him. As an intelligence, I suppose that means he doesn't have to."

"No, he doesn't," Picard said, smiling. "Data used to write subroutines which he would execute in different situations which would change his abilities. Moriarty displayed that ability as well."

"I have to admit, I've seen the same thing with several different AIs in GD." Henry paused for a moment, then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Picard set down his tea cup, and then sat up very straight. "Professor Moriarty wanted to become a real person. He wanted a body that would allow him to leave the holodeck."

"And with the body printing technology, we can give him what he wants," Henry finished. He sat and thought for a time, then asked, "Has the professor been active all this time?"

"Yes," Picard acknowledged simply.

"Doing what, may I ask?"

"He and the countess were placed into a virtual holodeck by an officer of mine, one Reginald Barclay. There was enough memory in the module to keep them occupied for a lifetime."

"Countess?"

"Moriarty created her to be the love of his life."

"Ah," Henry said, as if that explained everything, "of course."

"Obviously, you're not one of my officers, Henry, therefore, I cannot order you to do this."

"Yes, you can," the scientist said. "You can simply wait a few million years, and as Merlin, tell me to do it. For that matter, you could simply ask your older self to order me."

Picard smiled as he said, "That is true, Henry. I could, but I'm hoping I don't have to"

"No, you don't have to. I know they have rights under both Federation, and Iconian law." He stood. "Is that all, Sir?"

Picard stood as well. "For now, yes."

PIcard raised his hand to flash Henry away, but the scientist held up a finger. "Why don't you simply make him a body with your powers?"

Beverly answered. "If we rely on our powers for everything, we could lose touch with our friends."

Henry nodded, then was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: We don't own any of the franchises making appearances in this story. We're just fans._

_Please Review!_

_**Chapter 8** _

_Iconia Prime..._

Henry Deacon was in one of the computer cores of Iconia Prime. It wasn't the only computer core, but rather one of many. The Iconians had learned many millennia ago that redundancy was a very good thing. The construction of the sphere was designed around nodes of fifty. The center cell of each node held the machinery which would rebuild the sphere, as well as a computer core, and any other equipment that the sphere needed.

If the sphere were somehow destroyed, as long as one cell remained relatively intact, the entire sphere could, and would, rebuild itself. This redundancy allowed for millions of seeds from which a new sphere could grow. It also allowed for constant error checking in the SARAH mainframe.

"Captain Barclay is arriving, Doctor Deacon," Sarah announced.

Henry looked up from where he was working. "Thanks, Sarah. Go ahead and bring him in here."

In response, Reginald Barclay entered the room, seemingly from thin air.

"Welcome, Captain Barclay," Henry told him.

Barclay stood with a small memory unit in his hands, unmoving for several moments, just taking in the sights. The computer core was a huge chamber. There were shelves lining the walls, containing innumerable small boxes, every one with an optical cable leading into it. Spaced throughout the center of the room were what appeared to be large tanks. There were six of them, each a cube about ten meters on each side. Their walls appeared to be made of some type of optical receiving material, which shimmered from millions of red points of light. They flickered on and off as they transmitted messages to and from whatever was contained inside.

"Wow," he said as he finally stepped away from the place where Sarah had deposited him. "This is, impressive."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Henry said as he watched Barclay's reaction. He didn't often see a new reaction to the computer core. The last one had been when The First's non-Q counterpart had entered for the first time. That had been less than satisfying as Spock was a Vulcan. His only reaction had been to raise an eyebrow and murmur, 'fascinating'.

"Want a tour?" the Iconian scientist offered.

Barclay nodded his head, and followed as Henry walked toward one of the six 'tanks' in the room. As they neared it, a panel opened on the side, and they were able to enter. Henry turned and watched Barclay's face as he realized what he was looking at. The captain's jaw dropped as he took in the largest diamond he had ever seen.

"It's a logic diamond," Henry explained. "There are six of them here, which form the cores of a photologic processor. On the deck below, there are twelve more, each fifty percent larger than this one. They are used as Sarah's memory."

They exited the tank and walked to the nearest wall. "Do you know what these are?" Henry asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this is an absolutely massive network hub," Barclay responded.

"You're exactly right, Reg. May I call you Reg?"

"Yes… that's fine. That's what Commander… sorry, Captain LaForge always calls me."

Henry smiled. "And call me Henry, ok?"

"Certainly, uh...Henry." Reg agreed, smiling back.

"Each of these modules connects to a node somewhere in the sphere through quantum entangled molecules. We learned early in the development of the sphere that there was simply too great a distance involved for standard electrical, or even optical connections between different sections of the sphere. Entangled particles just don't have the bandwidth necessary to transmit the data we need."

"Amazing!" Barclay gazed around the room. "So this computer core controls the entire sphere through quantumly entangled molecule communications?"

"Yes and no," Henry answered. When he saw the expression on Reg's face, he laughed. "This processor is certainly capable, and in fact, _is_ Sarah. However, we also learned to utilize redundancy early on in construction."

"So there's another, duplicate computer elsewhere in the sphere?" Reg asked.

This time, however, Sarah answered him. "Iconia Prime was built modularly, Captain Barclay. Each module consists of fifty cells, most of which can dock a city ship. You are in Support Services Cell Seven Hundred Sixty Five. Each support services cell is a duplicate of every other one. This cell, if intact, has all of the information necessary to build a complete sphere of any size. All it requires is time and material."

"Uh, h-how big is a s-single cell?" Reg asked. He didn't normally stutter, but when he got excited, it happened.

"Each cell," Sarah answered, "is a hexagon shaped structure three thousand meters across and two thousand meters deep."

"That's not including the landmass that is setting on top of many of them," Henry added.

"L-l-landmass?" Barclay asked, unsure of what Henry was talking about.

"Inside the sphere. The mountains, fields, oceans, fjords…"

"Oh. Of course."

They were walking back to where Reg initially appeared in the room when he stopped. His mind had been working on rough calculations. "That would mean that there are millions of rooms like this one in the sphere!"

"That is correct," Sarah confirmed.

Reg shook his head at the scale of redundancy, then started walking again. He stopped beside Henry and handed over the memory module he held.

Henry took the module and placed it on the console. The air shimmered and the perfect cable appeared, already plugged into the starfleet module and Iconian computer. Lights started flickering on the module and then, a man in Victorian garb appeared near the two scientists.

"Hello, Lieutenant Barclay," the man said. He pronounced the title in the British manner, _Lef-tenant_.

"Hello, Professor Moriarty," Barclay said, working hard to keep from stuttering.

"And you are?" Moriarty asked, looking at Henry.

"I'm Doctor Henry Deacon."

"Ah, yes. Admiral Picard told me about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise," Henry said as he shook the professor's proffered hand.

Moriarty got right to the point. "Admiral Picard explained to me what was going to happen. I must say, I'm disappointed to discover that we had been duped into thinking we had been released from the computer." Reg started to say something, but Moriarty held up his hand to quell him. "However, I must say that in retrospect, I deserved it. I had duped you in similar manner, so it was only proper that you do the same to me."

"I'm s-s-sorry, P-professor. W-w-we were only d-d-doing what we needed to t-to free o-o-ourselves."

"No need to apologize, or to work yourself up, Lieutenant."

"Actually, I-i'm a c-c-captain n-now."

Moriarty smiled and said, "My apologies, Sir, and my congratulations."

"Thank you." His initial nervousness at Moriarty's appearance was dissipating.

"Excuse me, Professor," came Sarah's voice, "I've extrapolated your genetic sequence, and have forwarded it to Doctor Carter."

"Enterprise doesn't have a body printer," Barclay objected.

"Not Doctor Allison Carter," Henry explained. "Doctor Zoe Carter, here in Iconia Prime. She's head of medical at Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Moriarty asked, surprised. "Surely not the Atlantis from Plato's writings?"

"Yes," Henry answered simply.

_Deep Space Nine…_

Jack and Sam O'Neill were on the station along with Teal'c and Thor. They had arrived a couple of days before, and had been billeted in guest VIP quarters by Sisko's crew. On the third afternoon, they were seated in the Klingon restaurant on the promenade with Worf. They had all become very good friends, and the Iconians had acquired a taste for Klingon fare, as well as Klingon company.

As the food was brought to their table, SGA-1A arrived and sat down at an adjacent spot. As they took their seats, Teal'c inclined his head in greeting to Ronan. The Satedan just glared.

"Hello, Sheppard," O'Neill said.

"General," Sheppard replied, "I hear congratulations are in order for you and Colonel Carter."

"Thank you, Colonel. Sam's a general now too," Jack informed him.

"Yes," Sheppard said, "it's a lot to take in." He watched as Thor picked up several writhing worms from his plate and lifted them to his mouth. "What is that?" he asked, grimacing as the Asgard closed his mouth on the moving things.

Worf answered, "It is a Klingon dish, called gagh."

Thor chewed and swallowed, then explained, "Usually, it is served live like this, but stewing it makes for a fascinating flavor."

"I'll bet," John said before turning away. He looked at Ronan who was watching Thor eat with obvious relish. "If you want to try some, Chewie, go for it. I think I'll pass, though."

Rodney was looking at the menu, and asked, "What is pipius claw? It says it's 'tame'.

Sam glanced at her husband with a wicked gleam in her eye. "It's a kind of crustacean, Rodney. Admiral Picard says it tastes somewhat like crayfish. You'd like it."

"I don't eat crustaceans," he complained. "People usually use lemon for flavoring them."

"Klingons do not use lemon," Worf growled. "We are not that soft."

"Yet you like prune juice," O'Neill teased, as the proprietor refilled the Klingon's glass.

Worf went back to his blood pie with no further comment.

"I guess I can try it then," Rodney said with a shrug.

The conversation around the two tables settled into a lighthearted banter. When the food came, Rodney attacked his with gusto, but on the first bite, he let out a yelp! "This tastes like fire!" he said, reaching for his glass of bloodwine.

Sam was about to say something in response, but an alarm sounded, and the lighting on the promenade changed. People began scurrying this way and that, sealing up shops and heading for safety. Jack O'Neill's communicator beeped.

"General, would you and your party please come to ops," came Sisko's voice.

"On our way," O'Neill said. He stood, and indicated Sheppard. "Why don't you join the party as well. If Picard doesn't want you there, he'll let you know."

They made their way to ops, and when SGA-1A entered, Picard didn't comment. Instead, he strode up to O'Neill and announced, "Twenty-five Dominion ships have come through the wormhole. Our forces were able to destroy some, but while we were engaged with them, others slipped around our blockade."

"How many?" O'Neill asked.

"Fifteen made it into warp," Kira announced from her station.

"You let fifteen Dominion ships get by?" the Iconian General barked.

"O'Neill," Thor said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I am certain that they did not pass easily."

"Why weren't we notified that they had come through?" Sam asked. _Everett Young_, a newly built Valhalla class ship, was under her command, and part of the blockade.

Before Picard could answer, Kira announced that Cameron Mitchell, commander of the Iconian carrier, _Valhalla_, was trying to hail Deep Space Nine.

"On screen," Sisko ordered.

"Looks like fifteen got away, Admiral," Mitchell said. "Do you want us to go after them?"

"Yes," Picard answered. He turned and looked at the O'Neills. "General Jack O'Neill will coordinate from _Everett Young_." Once the communication to Mitchell was cut, Picard said, "While I am under no compulsion to explain anything, I want you to know that you were called as soon as the wormhole opened. The entire battle lasted less than one minute."

With that, Picard turned toward the lift to leave ops, but Jack called after him, "Admiral!"

Picard stopped and turned back. "Yes, General?"

O'Neill looked toward the floor for a moment, then met Picard's eyes. "I apologize, Sir. What I said was out of line."

The Admiral considered for a moment, then nodded and resumed his way to the lift.

"Your rebuke of Picard was unnecessary, O'Neill," said Teal'c, softly. "He feels that he let them get through, and if anyone is killed because of them, he will hold himself personally responsible."

O'Neill watched as Picard disappeared in the lift, then tapped his communicator. "Jack O'Neill to _Everett Young_. Bring us over."

_A short time later..._

It didn't take long for the Iconian vessels to catch up with the Dominion force. The fifteen ships were flying in a tight formation, and O'Neill ordered his ships to hold back from exciting them. Under his command were _Everett Young_, _Nathan Stark_, and the _O'Neill_. He was waiting for the _Wayne Kwan_, _Jimmy Perkins_, and _Daniel Jackson_ to arrive, before engaging the enemy.

Something must have told the Dominion that reinforcements were on the way, because tactical suddenly exclaimed, "General O'Neill, they're slowing!"

"Evasive!" Sam shouted to her helmsman. To her right, Jack was standing, watching the screen. He muttered a curse as their quarry suddenly got larger on the display. On the side screens, he saw the _Stark_ and _O'Neill_ move away from them at high speed.

Then, tactical announced, "Two Ha'taks are moving in from behind the Dominion. Sir, it's Master Bra'tac, and Ishta."

Sam looked over at Teal'c and saw him beaming. Both his wife and mentor were now on the scene.

"Well, now," O'Neill said, "this is more like it. Tactical assessment?"

"They appear to be standard Dominion ships," the tactical officer reported. "We could probably handle them easily, even without the Ha'taks."

"Hmmm…" O'Neill pondered for a moment, then told Sam, "Tell the Ha'taks to keep the enemy from retreating. Then, order the _Young_, _Stark_, and _O'Neill_ to come in from the sides and take them out."

Sam told the helm to change their flight to take them in towards the Dominion ships at the four o'clock position. _Stark_ and _O'Neill_ would take the eight and twelve positions, respectively. As they drew in closer, their prey tried to fan out in a wide formation, but several judiciously placed shots from the Ha'taks showed the foolishness of such an idea.

Jack watched the dance on the screen, and was about to praise it when he felt something cold in the pit of his stomach. It had nothing to do with his training, or years of combat experience. Instead, it had to do with his link to the continuum.

"Break formation!" he suddenly shouted. "Evasive action!"

The tactical officer glanced at him for a split second, then relayed the orders into his microphone.

It was too late, however. _Nathan Stark_ erupted in a shower of debris and expanding gasses. A split second later, _O'Neill_ suffered the same fate.

"No!" screamed the general as he watched his friend's ship explode. The next instant, the entire scene was a tiny dot on the screen as the _Young_ gave a quick warp burst in reverse.

"Bra'tac and Ishta are reporting in," came the disbelieving voice of the tactical officer. "They've retreated a safe distance. The Dominion ships are jumping to warp again." A moment later, "They're gone, Sir."

"Follow them," Jack said, his voice grim. "Keep pace until the other ships arrive."

The stars swirled around them as the Valhalla picked up speed. "We're getting a message from Ishta. She's picking up survivors from _Nathan Stark_. So far, nothing from the _O'Neill_."

"Understood."

Jack turned to leave the bridge, and everything swirled around him, and became an entirely different place.

_The Continuum..._

Jack O'Neill was seated on the dock at his cabin. Sam was, naturally, beside him. He was surprised to find himself there, but as he felt a tug on his line, he reeled the fish in. He held up the trout appraisingly, then put it in the ice chest at his feet. He was about to cast, when he heard a voice behind him.

"General O'Neill."

He turned to see Admiral Picard standing behind him with The First and Daniel. "Yeah, I kinda figured this was coming," he said, sighing.

Sam turned a quizzical look on her husband. "What is it, Jack?" she asked. He didn't answer, but pointed at the men standing on the shore. She turned her head, and let out a sigh. Standing beside Daniel, was Thor. "You didn't," she said quietly.

"I did," he confirmed. "I just couldn't let Thor die."

Thor stepped onto the dock and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I appreciate what you've done, O'Neill, but the price is high. I do not desire to see you fobbed, my friend."

O'Neill stood and faced the Asgard. "Thor, Buddy, I can't even imagine what things would be like without you. Fobbing isn't permanent. I'll be back before you know it." He turned to the admiral, "It's a stupid rule anyway, Picard. You made your wife Q, and were never fobbed, not that I blame you. I would have done the same thing in your place. Hell, Sam _did_ the same thing with me! She just did it accidently."

"When Picard made Beverly a Q, the law had not been established," The First said gravely.

"I understand that, First," O'Neill said, "but how does it look for the admiral to pass judgement on others when he has done the same thing. Just sayin'..."

"It is not up to him to be fobbed for a transgression committed before it was illegal."

"Of course it's not. I'm just sayin' that any of us would have done the same thing," O'Neill argued.

"Jack," Picard said softly, "I agree with you, that any of us might do the same thing. That's why the law is there, to prevent these instances."

"The best you can hope for is to minimize them," Jack argued.

"Perhaps it is, but that may be enough," Picard replied. He waved his hand, and Beverly appeared by his side. "I see your point about me having never been fobbed, and I will permit it."

"Jean Luc?" Beverly asked, surprised.

"In the interest of fairness," he told her.

Beverly flashed a look at O'Neill, but didn't say anything more. The First nodded his head, then said to Picard, "We will need The Commander."

"Yes," Picard agreed. "Who will fob Jack? Our law says it must be a parent or grandparent. No one so related to Jack is here."

The First looked grave for a moment, then said, "I believe his mother-in-law should suffice."

"Mother-in-law?" Beverly exclaimed.

In reply, The First waved a hand, and Janet Fraiser appeared beside him. "You've heard what has happened here?" he asked her.

"Yes, First," she answered calmly. She turned and told her parents, "One of the times I was fobbed, I was Debra Carter, Sam's mother."

Beverly turned to Sam and demanded, "Did you know?"

There were tears in Sam's eyes as she nodded. Then she asked her grandfather, "Can I go with Jack?"

"It's not uncommon for the spouse of one being fobbed to voluntarily accompany their spouse," Janet told her.

Samantha was still looking at Picard, and he gave a small nod. Then, Janet waved her hand in front of the O'Neills, and they disappeared.

The Commander stepped forward. "Jean Luc," he addressed his great-grandson, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Most assuredly," Picard answered. He turned to his wife. "I already know your answer, but will you accompany me?"

"You're right. You already know the answer." She turned to Janet and said, "When we get back, we are definitely going to have a chat with you, young lady!"

Janet smiled in response, then The Commander waved his hand in front of the Picards, and like the O'Neills, they disappeared.

"Who will accompany Jack and Samantha?" The First asked. There were several answers of, 'I will'. The Vulcan almost smiled as he stated, "One will suffice." He looked gravely at Thor. "You said you will go, Thor. As a new Q, you don't have the necessary training to fulfill this task." He turned to Teal'c and asked, "Master Teal'c, will you train Thor in the use of his powers, and in the task of accompanying the O'Neills?"

"I will," Teal'c said solemnly. He, along with Daniel and Janet, had been willing to take on the task.

The First drew himself up to his full height, and when he next spoke, his voice was somehow more full and resonant. "I ask the entire continuum; does anyone object to Thor taking this task as his own?" He waited for a few moments, then said, "As no one has objected, you are appointed to be the O'Neill's guardian."

"Now, who will accompany Jean Luc and Beverly?" he then asked the continuum.

Again, several people offered, but The First met the eyes of just one person. "You will treat this task seriously?"

"I am not the same person I used to be, First. I will look after them."

Again, the Vulcan regarded the potential guardian gravely. Finally, he intoned to the continuum in general, "Does anyone object to Janus taking this task as his own?"

When it was clear there were no objections, The First said, "You and Janet will be born partway through this time. Because of this, I will need one more person to assist when you have to leave. This is rather unprecedented; however, this fobbing is also unprecedented."

He looked at Daniel, who had again offered his services. "Does anyone object to Daniel Jackson accompanying?"

"You may take Vala, Daniel," The First told him. "You will find conditions on the world to which they have been sent rather primitive by our standards, but no more so than many of the worlds you visited through the stargate." As he spoke, Vala appeared beside Daniel, who quickly filled her in on the situation.

"We're ready," Vala soon announced.

"Very well, Daniel and Vala. Safe travels." He gestured with his hand, and they were gone. Janus disappeared a moment later.

He turned back to Thor, and said, "Teal'c will transport you to Jack and Sam when you are done training. I wish you safe travels as well, Thor."

"Thank you, First," the Asgard said, then he and Teal'c were gone.

_The Everett Young…_

"What the?" the tactical officer exclaimed. He had been concerned about O'Neill, and saw him disappear. He turned to say something to Sam, but found her gone as well. He started to sound an alarm, but Teal'c stopped him.

"That is unnecessary, Captain Mendez. Both of the O'Neills are needed elsewhere at this moment in time, as are the Picards. Until the _E_ arrives, I will lead the force, as per The Commander's orders.."

The tactical officer started as a message came through on his board. "I'm receiving a message from The Commander confirming," he announced. "The other ships are confirming receipt of the information as well."

_Galactica…_

The conference had taken another break after Daniel Graystone spoke, and during that time, The First, The Commander, and Daniel Jackson had flashed away. They had immediately returned, but they were more somber. They were in a corner of the room, and Daniel motioned Merlin over.

"My younger self was just fobbed," the wizard said when he joined them.

"Yes," The Commander said, "as were Jack and Sam."

Merlin thought about what had happened to his former self and wife for a few moments, then asked, "Is Guinan aware that O'Neill is here?"

"I'm not sure if she knows or not," Jackson stated.

"She might pick up on another Q in the vicinity, even if he isn't aware of the fact himself," Merlin suggested.

"You didn't pick up on Guinan being Q," The Commander said with a smile.

"Guinan has been a Q much longer than I had at that point," the wizard pointed out.

"True," his great-grandfather conceded.

The subject of their conversation must have sensed that she was being discussed, because she suddenly turned to look at the four men, then headed quickly to them. "Where's Jack?" she asked without preamble.

"He's been fobbed," Jackson told her honestly.

"By?" she asked, although she was almost certain of the answer.

"You."

"Why?"

"Guinan," Merlin interrupted, "I seem to recall you telling me, years ago, that I would simply have to wait and see why you were fobbed. Presumably, your reasoning was that if I knew what you had done, I might stop you. Wouldn't you agree that the same idea applies here?"

"You were young, and I wasn't sure if you would have the necessary self control to resist," she argued. It wasn't a good argument, she knew. In the past, Picard had often displayed his reluctance to meddle with time. The fact was, informing those whose relatives would have to be fobbed, was frowned on by general consensus of the continuum.

Merlin didn't argue with her. He simply looked at her with an expression remarkably similar to one she had favored him with many times. She hadn't realized how infuriatingly smug she had appeared.

Finally, she smiled. "I'm sorry, Father. I understand your reluctance to say anything, and as hard as it may be, I won't ask again."

"Guinan," Merlin said in mock solemnity, "Don't make promises you can't keep."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: We don't own the franchises we are writing about. _

_Please review!_

_**Chapter 9**_

Once more, the Colonials and Federation sat down to talk, but this time, four new people were in the room. Another table had been moved into the 'circle', between two tables of Olympians, and seated at it were Saul Tigh, Galen Tyrol, Tory Foster, and Samuel Anders. They looked around the room at all the assembled people, and wondered what was going on.

Daniel Jackson opened this latest session. He introduced the four, in case someone didn't know them. "They are the four remaining of the final five, who originally came from the Federation. The fifth, was Saul's wife, Ellen."

Bill Adama spoke up. "I know that we have been aware of your identities, and I'm assuming that this comes as no surprise to anyone else here, but I'd like to know if the memories of your past, before Cavil erased them, have returned."

"Unfortunately, the only one of us who had any of their memories returned was Ellen," Tigh stated. "Cavil wanted her, and thought that the best way to get her might be to allow her to remember who she had been."

Adama sighed. He was very curious to talk to his friend about that aspect of his past. Not for military intelligence, however, but because he cared and wanted to know more.

Daniel Graystone waited until Tigh was finished, then spoke up. "Colonel Tigh, I knew you before Cavil erased your memory. I am truly sorry for what has happened to you and your friends. I wish I could help." He turned to Jackson and said, "We know who the final five are, or were. I know that eight models of humanoid cylons were made, and the first of those was John Cavil. I am unaware of what happened to the other seven."

"You're probably unaware of what happened to Cavil as well, but let me first say that the cylons planned to make multiple copies of the eight models. Galen Tyrol stopped that from happening."

Tyrol looked surprised. "I did? What did I do?"

"You encrypted the plans for each model, so that only one copy could exist at any given time," Jackson explained. "Cavil tried to bypass that encryption many times, but was never able."

"In that case, why didn't he just make more models?" Lee wondered.

"Designing a model is incredibly complex," Jackson said, "and ultimately, he considered mechanical models to be superior. Obviously, they couldn't infiltrate human society, but that wasn't as much a problem as it would seem.

"A cylon mind is a sentient AI, and each one made its own choices in life. Even the mechanical versions have their own free will. Cavil viewed that free will as sacred, and he refused to reprogram any of them."

"He certainly reprogrammed us," Anders observed.

"Yes, but you see, he didn't view you as real cylons." He held up his hand and said, "I know, it doesn't make sense. Biologically, you're the same as the eight models."

"You refer to eight models," Laura said. "We know of seven. Who is the eighth?"

"John Cavil is number one. Leoben Conoy is number two. D'Anna Biers is number three. Simon O'Neill is number four. Aaron Doral is number five. Natalie Balter is number six." He took a deep breath and said, "Sharon Adama is number eight."

"What?!" Bill exclaimed. "Yes, Sharon is adopted, but a cylon?"

"What does it matter, Bill?" Tigh asked.

Adama abruptly stopped the tirade he was building into and looked at his old friend. "Well…" he hesitated, then went on, "it really doesn't matter. I'm just surprised, is all. I had no idea at all that she was a cylon." He looked at Jackson. "Are you sure, Daniel?"

"I'm sure."

"You gave the names for one through six, then eight. Who is number seven?" Laura broke in.

Jackson looked uncomfortable for a moment, then announced, "I am."

_Kataan…_

Kamin woke with a start. He and his wife, Eline, were travelling back to the town of Ressik. They had left on a tour of towns in the northern province a few months before, and were almost home. Beside him, he felt Eline stir. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I just had the strangest dream," she answered. "I can't remember it, though. It's fading like fabric in the sun."

"It must be the heat," he told her. "I had an odd dream that's fading now, also." He looked at the sky. It was getting lighter on the horizon, and he realized that soon the sun would be up. He stood and walked to where their possessions were arranged on the ground, and checked on their water supply. After five days journey from the last town, they were less than a day's travel from Ressik. They had plenty of water left, as long as they weren't wasteful.

"Are you finished sleeping?" Eline asked.

He looked back at the horizon. It was noticeably brighter than it had been a moment before. "If we start now, we should be in Ressik well before the sun is at its zenith. It will be good to be home again."

She nodded and stood. "Yes, it will. And you will amaze the people of Ressik with the things you have learned on our journey."

He smiled at his wife. He knew he was good at his craft, but his wife's pride in his skills was beyond measure. His skills had allowed them to make this journey, and at each town they came to, he had taught his craft freely. He had even shown the master ironweaver of the last town some tricks that he had discovered. In exchange, the master had given them lodging for nine days, and had been very sad to see them depart for Ressik.

They walked for perhaps three hours when their path converged with that of a solitary man, carrying, of all things, a sapling. As they drew nearer, the recognized him. "Batai!" Kamin called, excited to see his old friend.

The man turned at the sound of his name. "Kamin! Eline!" he exclaimed, setting down the tree. He held out his arms and embraced his friends. "It is wonderful to see you. How long have you been gone?"

"It's been six months," Eline said. "I'm so excited to be home!"

_Galactica…_

As soon as Doctor Jackson announced that he was number seven, everyone started talking at once. He stood there, motioning for silence, and when everyone's voices died down he spoke again.

"I wasn't aware of my status as number seven until recently. When Karl recognized Vala and me as his parents, we weren't sure how that could be. Vala isn't Q, so she was taken back in time by a friend who is, and lived her life with me on Caprica. After that, she was transported back to this time and I became a child on Earth.

"I was placed with an adoptive family and grew up a normal human child."

"No one ever suspected that you're not human?" Kara asked.

"But Kara, I _am_ human. The method of growing a human body from DNA that the cylons were given, makes a body indistinguishable from a normal born human."

"So there's no way any of their doctors could even tell the difference?" Lee asked.

"My daughter was Daniel's physician for many years," Merlin stated. "She never suspected, and she's an exceptional doctor."

"The most someone might be able to find out was that I wasn't born on Earth," Daniel explained. "It's doubtful that they would be able to discover that, however, unless they did a detailed analysis of the molecules in my body."

"I'm certain," Lee said, "that your physiology was altered when you were reverted to a child."

"Actually," Merlin commented, "I told Teal'c not to modify him in any way, other than making him younger."

_Pegasus..._

In his quarters, Admiral Marcus Cain woke with a start. He sat up and his head felt like pieces of it were spooling up for a jump. He groaned and lay back down. He thought about last night and memories of the celebration almost made his head explode. One of the pilots, BoJay, had just returned from his thousandth flight and Cain made it a point to be in on all such celebrations. His people deserved it, and he refused to treat one pilot any different than another, except that his daughter, Helena, who was also his CAG, had a relationship going with BoJay. Thus, with BoJay, it was different and the Admiral had consumed copious quantities of ambrosia. He had started out the evening determined to limit his intake, but as it got later, his resolve made fewer and fewer appearances, until near the end of the evening, it seemed to evaporate altogether.

His phone rang again, and he realized that the first time it rang was what had awakened him. He fumbled beside his bed for five more rings until he convinced his fingers to close around the handset. He considered picking it up, then letting it fall back into its cradle to disconnect the call, but he was sure that whoever it was would immediately call back.

"Lo," he said, when he judged he had the receiver close to his mouth. It was all of 'hello' that he could get out, and he was secretly impressed that he was able to manage that.

"Good morning, Admiral," came the voice of his second in command, Sledge.

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"Are you coming to the bridge, Sir?"

"Uh huh."

"Today?"

He made a bit more effort now, and managed to explain that he was going to take the day off, but he would be on the bridge in a few minutes, early for tomorrow's shift.

"Very well, Admiral."

Cain once again tried sitting up. His head still spooled up for a jump, but it was somewhat more manageable. Gingerly, he moved one leg off the side of his bunk, followed by the the other. He rose unsteadily to his feet, and made his way to the head. He took a long shower, then made his way to the galley. Maybe they'd have some blue jello. It sounded good this morning.

_Bridge of the Pegasus…_

Sledge watched over the bridge crew carefully. He had been a member of the colonial military since the first war, when he was a viper pilot. Over the years, he had built up to the position he now held. He had enough experience to be the commander of _Pegasus_ himself, but he preferred to support his friend, the Admiral.

Finally, more than two hours after he was supposed to come on duty, Cain entered the bridge. He was hung over, but the only evidence beyond his tardiness was a slightly pale cast to his skin, and that his eyes were a bit red. Sledge hated to do it, but he stepped to his friend's side and told him, "Your presence is required on _Galactica_, Admiral."

A barely perceptible groan came from Cain's throat, but he nodded, turned, and headed for the hanger deck. Sledge pivoted in time to see the tactical officer turn back to his board with a grin on his face. "Do you have something to say, Mr. Eick?" the second in command asked.

"No, Sir," the tactical officer replied formally.

"I didn't think so," acknowledged Sledge. He smiled to himself as he surveyed the bridge crew. He was well known for his reputation as a viper pilot. He had trained many of the best, and his call sign 'Sledge' was almost as legendary as that of Marcus Cain. His call sign had been given to him because of the hammer he had hanging on his wall. It was supposedly a replica of Mjolnir, the famous hammer of Thor.

The reality of it was much stranger.

_Galactica…_

Cain walked into Guinan's and stopped. The people he saw sitting at the tables in the room were all familiar to him. Until this moment, he hadn't thought of many of them for over seventy years, but now…

Daniel Jackson, The First, The Commander, Guinan, Mitchell, Sheppard, Teyla… And sitting beside The Commander was Merlin. From depictions he had seen in books, he recognized many of the other people as Olympians, but he knew their real names now as well, and he knew that they were his friends.

He also knew that he had, at his disposal, considerably more power than the Olympians had. He was Q, and with a snap of his fingers, he could move this entire star system across the universe.

He walked up to the table, and Merlin said, "Hello, Jack."

"Grandfather," O'Neill said as memories continued to return.

"Felgercarb!" Kara exclaimed. "Another surprise?"

"Admiral Cain, is also Jack O'Neill, one of my best friends in the universe," Jackson explained.

"From the Federation?" Laura asked.

"Actually from over three hundred thousand years ago, on Earth." O'Neill said. "You see, I'm here because I broke a very important rule, and…" he broke off as Laura Adama flashed a scathing look at Merlin.

"You use our society as a penal colony?"

"Now that is a very large jump, Madam President," Merlin said mildly. "Jack said he broke a rule, not a law. To assume that your society is used as a penal colony by us is…"

"Not logical," The First completed the statement. "General Jack O'Neill, and his wife Samantha, who you knew as Elizabeth Cain, were not dangerous criminals. Their memories were suppressed and they were made to grow from childhood in your society. This was done to facilitate their learning the… error of their ways. The fact that Jack now remembers his past says that he has been judged 'reformed' by the Q."

"Looking at his record over the years," Zeus said, "Admiral Cain has made a significant positive impact in the colonies."

"He's the best military strategist we have," Bill said.

"Sledge has made quite a mark for himself too," Ronan added.

"Sledge?" The Commander asked.

"Thor," Sheppard clarified.

"Of course," The Commander said, as if that explained everything.

_Command Basestar of the Cylon Empire…_

The Imperious Leader sat in his raised throne. He had not moved from this position for many years. The last time had been when he oversaw the purging of humans on Gamoray.

Since then, he had sat, connected to the sensor network of the cylon fleet, watching as they chased the humans across the galaxy.

The humans believed the myths of their religion, but the cylons understood that myths were not real. When the humans found the passage to Kobol, he had been surprised that it actually existed. The Imperious Leader was not someone to miss an opportunity, however, so he had six basestars, including his own, plus the resurrection ship, go through the passage before the humans did. He never found out what the passage actually was. After the humans made it through, they placed mines inside, and when a second wave of cylon ships tried to traverse it, the passage imploded. Those cylons inside were lost. Truly lost. The resurrection ship was unable to retrieve them.

He was unable to fathom the fact that some of his people were completely lost. Since he had been made, there had always been resurrection technology, and it always worked. Now, however, several thousand cylons, and two of his own copies were gone.

He had taken solace afterward, by having a centurion place the proper receiver inside Baltar's brain, so he could be resurrected. Then, he had the traitor killed slowly, over and over. He knew it would not bring back the lost cylons, but he was hoping that it would give him some gratification. It did not, and he finally realized that it would not, until it was Adama and Cain rather than Baltar.

They had thwarted him at Gamoray, and over and over they had defied his attempts at purging humans from the universe. Causing the irretrievable loss of so many of his people was the final injustice. Thus, he made a promise to his people, publicly, that their lost siblings would be avenged.

They had hidden near the exit of the passage until they knew there would be no more cylons coming through. Then, they followed at a distance, letting the humans think that they were finally free of cylons.

Finally, the colonials settled on a planet that contained an indigenous population of humans. The Imperious Leader was unsure what to make of it. Where had these other humans come from? Were they from a different time? Were the final five wrong when they said that they were the last remaining people from their own race of humans?

He decided to terminate the entire planet, and the fleet of ships orbiting it, but frustratingly, he was not able to give the order. Instead, he suddenly found himself in a completely different location.

_Galactica…_

Once the reality of Cain's situation was revealed, The First stood and announced, "We have one more being to bring to this conference. The Q are going to do what the final five could not."

At the end of his statement, a glowing column of light appeared in the center of the circle of tables. A moment later, an IL series cylon was standing inside the column.

"What is the meaning of this?" the cylon shouted.

"My apologies, Imperious Leader," The First said, walking to where the immobile cylon could see him. "Or should I call you Lucifer? John Cavil? You have many names."

"You may call me what you wish, but may I know the name of my captor?"

Daniel Jackson stood and moved to The First's side. "Certainly, John. You may know."

Had his face been able to register emotion, Cavil's would have shown that he was astonished. "This is impossible. I killed you and Vala years ago."

"No, John, that's what you thought, and we allowed you to believe it."

"It's of no consequence," Cavil said in a tone that indicated he would have shrugged his shoulders had the paralysis field allowed him to. "I'll simply kill you when I'm no longer in this field."

"If that is your desire, your duration within the field can be extended indefinitely," The First told him.

Daniel observed the cylon for a time, then said, "I don't think that will be necessary, First." To Cavil, he said, "We are going to end the conflict between your people and the humans, John."

"What could possibly motivate me to end the conflict, Daniel?"

"Because if you don't, your life will end."

"You know as well as I do that I will simply come back. The resurrection technology doesn't fail," Cavil said in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to show you something, John," Jackson said, holding up his hand. "You see this hand?"

"Of course."

"Good. I wasn't sure where your optics were directed. Now what's in my hand, John?"

Daniel was now holding a cylinder, approximately a foot long, and six inches in diameter. It looked remarkably like a ZPM, only it glowed green, and wasn't quite as long.

"It looks like a memory module from the resurrection ship," Cavil observed.

"Yes," Daniel told him, "that's exactly what it is." He stepped to the edge of the field, so Cavil could see the module well. "Whose is it?"

"I have no idea. There's no marking on it that distinguishes it from any other."

"That's not quite true," Daniel objected. "No two memory modules glow in exactly the same color, and your optics are good enough to distinguish that unique chromatic signature."

Again, Cavil used the tone that indicated a shrug. "If it was a real module, it would be mine. That is assuming that it's real."

"Do you want to take the chance, John?" Daniel asked. "Besides, you know very well that it's real. You can sense the connection to it."

"I have no idea that it's real," the cylons said, "and I sense no connection."

"Oh," Daniel remarked casually, "then you won't mind if I do this."

He opened his hand, and the crystal fell to the floor and shattered. Several people in the room stood, and there were audible gasps from many.

For his part, Cavil shrieked. "Do you know what you have done?!"

"Of course, I do," Jackson said mildly. He turned his hand over, as if to cradle the now shattered module, and the pieces flew upward, reassembling in his hand. It flickered once, then held a steady glow. "Now," he said just as casually as before, "I think we've established that you know this is real, haven't we?"

"Yes," Cavil said, his voice now trembling.

"I'm glad," Jackson told him. "If I drop this crystal again, there is no power in the universe that will compel me to reassemble it a second time, is that understood?"

"Yes," the cylon said again.

"So let's go through this once more, shall we?" Jackson went back to his chair and sat down, his hand still holding the crystal where he could let it drop at a moment's notice. "We are going to put an end to the conflict between cylons and humans. Is that clear, John?"

Cavil was silent for a time, but when Jackson wiggled his hand impatiently, from side to side, he grudgingly said, "Yes."

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me, John."

Jackson placed the module on the table in front of him and gestured to The First.

"Very well, Doctor Jackson," the vulcan acknowledged and the field abruptly disappeared.

"Now," Jackson said, "we work out the terms."

"What terms?" Cavil asked.

"Your surrender."

_Kataan..._

Batai knocked on the door of his friend's house. He was on the town council, but his real job was to look after his friends. They were extremely powerful people, and could easily get into trouble unwittingly.

Kamin opened the door, and smiled when he saw who it was. "Batai!" he exclaimed, swinging the door wide to let his friend in.

A few years ago, a little girl had been born to Kamin and Eline. The child, named Meribor, came running when she saw Batai. She threw herself into his arms and squealed in delight. Batai talked to her and played with her for a few moments, then set her down on the floor. She ran off to tell her mother all about the visit she had just had, and Batai sat down to talk to Kamin.

"I just went to see the doctor," he said without preamble.

Kamin studied his friend's face for several moments, but could read very little there. He knew Batai had been sick, and was afraid of what was wrong. Several dark spots had appeared on his friend's face in the past couple of years, and although the doctor had dealt with them as fast as they appeared for a time, lately, it seemed as if he couldn't keep up.

"He says I'm losing the fight, Kamin."

"I know," Kamin said, "it seems as though you have more spots each time I see you, old friend." He paused for several moments, looking at his hands, then asked, "How long?"

"Six months at the most," Batai answered.

Again, Kamin said nothing for a long time, then looked up, his eyes swimming in tears. Before he could say anything, Batai stood, and said, "I'd better go for now, Kamin. I'll see you at the council meeting tonight."

After he left, Kamin sat very still, and very quietly for some time. Eline came into the room and wondered what was wrong, but said nothing. She would speak to Kamin about it later, after Meribor had gone to bed.

_Prometheus…_

Jack stepped off the transporter pad and looked around. It had been over seventy years since he had even thought about this ship, and he found it refreshing to use a transporter rather than having to take a shuttle.

Captain Janeway stepped out from behind the console and smiled. "Welcome aboard, General O'Neill, or should I refer to you as Admiral Cain?"

"Either one works," he said smiling. "I understand Rodney is aboard?"

"Yes, Sir, he is," she answered. "He's really been an asset since we've been in the delta quadrant."

"I'll just bet," O'Neill said, with just a trace of sarcasm.

"We have someone else aboard, who you definitely will want to see, General."

He followed her to a cabin, where she pressed the door chime, then turned to him. "I'll let you get re-acquainted."

She started down the hall as the door opened. O'Neill stood there, his mouth dropping open as he saw his wife, looking as young as when he had first seen her at Stargate Command, millennia ago. Sam smiled, and he entered the cabin.

Janeway had stopped about twenty feet down the corridor and watched over her shoulder. She saw O'Neill's reaction and smiled as he entered the cabin without a word, and the door swooshed shut.

She didn't understand all the intricacies of a Q fobbing, but she knew that Sam O'Neill had gone with her husband, but as Admiral Cain's wife, Elizabeth, she had died twenty years before. Because he was still fobbed, she had been unable to see him until such time as his 'sentence' was fulfilled. Therefore, she had transported herself directly to this time and place, so she would be here when Jack was ready.

Again, Janeway smiled as she imagined how she would feel after being separated from her husband for twenty years. Then she turned and headed to the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: We don't own any of the franchises referenced in the following story. We're just fans. Please Review!_

_**Chapter 10**_

The decision to accompany John Cavil back to his basestar had been made as much for his comfort as anything else. It was understood that he would need a show of force to impose the peace on his people. Daniel Jackson took him back, accompanied by Merlin, The First, The Commander, the O'Neills, and the Adamas.

Once they were aboard the command basestar, Cavil convened a meeting with his generals. Several IL series models entered the throne room, followed by four old style, gold colored centurions.

On seeing Jackson, one of the IL models stopped and stared. "You are dead," it said. "I killed you."

Jackson looked at the Imperious Leader, who appeared to shrug, then Daniel turned to the IL series who had spoke. "Hello," he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and leveled his gaze at the robot, "Specter is your name, I see. You are a copy of John Cavil, with the same base memory as the Imperious Leader." He sighed, then went on. "I'm curious at what point your memories diverge. Yes, you killed me, or you would have, without the help of a good friend, who repaired the damage done to my body."

"Hello, Daniel," came a voice from behind Jackson.

"Hello, Baltar," he said as he turned. He found himself face to face with the wildly grinning traitor. "And how are you?"

"That depends on what you have to say, wouldn't you agree?"

Bill placed himself beside Daniel and said, "Yes, Julius, I can imagine you could be very fearful for your life, depending on why we're here."

Cavil had not ascended to his throne yet, but now, the raised chair lowered and he took his seat. Once it had reached its full height, he announced, "The humans have impressed upon me the need for peace between our peoples. On this day we will sign an unbreakable treaty with them."

"I suspected treachery from you!" Baltar exclaimed, then he drew his blaster.

"Stop him!" yelled Bill, but it was too late. Baltar aimed the handgun at his own head and pulled the trigger.

A moment later, a centurion entered the room. "Sir, the resurrection ship just jumped away, along with two basestars."

"I assure you that I had nothing to do with this," Cavil said as his throne lowered to floor level.

"No, I understand," Jackson acknowledged.

"I don't understand," Laura stated. "What just happened? Why would Baltar kill himself?"

"Madam President," The First answered, "if you had any doubt that the humanoid cylons and humans are biologically the same, here is proof. Baltar can be resurrected, and he has no compunction in committing suicide because he knows it."

"That's what the cylons offered him to get him to turn traitor on his own people," Daniel explained. "A sense of immortality."

"I did not give him resurrection until recently," Cavil said. "I had promised it to him, but not fulfilled my promise. Now I am sorry I did."

"That's why the resurrection ship jumped," Bill observed. "He has control of it."

"I'm afraid he has," Cavil confirmed.

Laura shook her head. "I don't mean to put a damper on everything, but how do we know that Cavil hasn't told Baltar to do this?"

She watched Jackson as he shook his head. "Cavil is sincere when he says he intends peace. Baltar is acting on his own."

"Actually," Cavil corrected, "since he has two basestars, he is hardly acting on his own."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Daniel agreed. "My point, however, is that he's not acting with your support."

"Certainly not," the cylon said. "Specter," he said to his subordinate self, "find out where he jumped to."

"By your command," Specter said as he started out of the room. He hesitated at the door, and turned back. "Are we certain that declaring peace with the humans is the appropriate action in this situation?"

Cavil would have turned beet red, if he had that ability. Instead, he reached out and pulled the sidearm from one of the gold centurions. He aimed it unwaveringly at Specter and said, "If you would prefer to serve Baltar, I can send you to him right now."

Specter didn't hesitate. He turned on his heel and hurried from the room.

Cavil turned back to Jackson. "Our agreement was that I would sign the treaty for all of the cylons. I can't do that now, Daniel."

"Imperious Leader," The First said softly. "Forgive the intrusion, but I have looked into your mind. You had every intention to do so, and I see that you are still willing to do what it takes to hold the peace intact."

Laura shook her head. "I find it very difficult to believe that you have gone from fighting a war against us to now being willing to make peace at any cost," she told Cavil.

"It is not just the threat of my complete demise, although that is certainly a motivation," Cavil explained. "No, it's also the fact that the war is costly. I have seen many of my people destroyed over and over. They come back changed. Even though death isn't something to be feared when you can come back almost immediately, it gets monotonous when you do it over and over. It _is_ painful to die, and you don't forget the pain. I do not wish to see my people continue this destructive cycle."

_Pegasus…_

Jack walked back onto the bridge of his battlestar. He strode up to Sledge and held out his hand. The Asgard had retained his Nordic appearance as a Colonial, although his beard and hair were neatly trimmed.

"Hello, Thor," he said quietly as they shook hands.

"It is good to have you back, O'Neill. It has been very frustrating, not being allowed to talk to you about our previous adventures."

"Thanks for looking after Sam and me, buddy."

"The common Earth expression, I believe, is, 'It was nothing'."

"But it wasn't nothing," O'Neill objected. "The first thing you did once you became a Q was to look after us. Make sure we didn't get into any trouble. That was definitely something, and I'll never forget it."

"Admiral Cain," tactical called, "we're picking up something odd on our scanners."

"What is it?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm not sure, Sir. It's an immense cube, over three kilometers per side."

"Borg," Thor muttered under his breath.

"Alert!" O'Neill shouted. "Contact the Federation…"

"Sir… I'm getting something strange on communications…"

"_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. We will add your technical and biological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile._"

"Nuts!" O'Neill yelled back at the Borg. "There's no way you're takin' this ship!"

A green glow erupted from the Borg cube and grabbed onto _Pegasus_. A moment later there was a flash of light beside Jack, and Daniel was standing there.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he asked as O'Neill ordered point defenses and the Vipers manned.

"I'm giving a bit of hell back," O'Neill replied.

"You know this won't work," Daniel argued.

"No, but at least it might slow them down!"

"Not appreciably, Admiral," Thor told his friend.

"What do you suggest?" O'Neill asked his friends, "because I can tell you, the _Pegasus_ isn't gonna just sit here and take it." He ordered the new weapon powered up.

"That will do a lot more than point defenses, Jack," Daniel said approvingly.

"Ya think?" Jack asked sarcastically. He turned to tactical. "Fire!"

"We're too close to the blast radius, Sir!"

"Just fire the damn thing!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Tactical pushed a button, and the glowing mini-ZPM raced out towards the cube. It hit the screens of the massive ship and exploded. The screens held for barely a hundredth of a second, then erupted. The cube relied on it's defensive screens and it's ability to regenerate for survival. The amount of energy the superstructure was now being asked to absorb was enough to tear apart Earth's moon. The cube had no chance to regenerate itself. It simply carbonized from the blast, then became a cloud of dust and debris drifting around _Pegasus_.

The battlestar wasn't designed to take that much punishment either, but it was much farther away from the explosion than the cube. It's armor was designed to repel the blast of a nuclear weapon of significant size, however, the force of a mini-ZPM gun was much greater. Whether because of the distance from the blast, or the sheer strength of the armor, it held long enough for the ship to survive.

"We're intact, Sir," came the report from tactical, once he could make himself heard above the groaning and shuddering of the battlestar's superstructure. "I'm getting damage reports from all over the ship, though."

Thor was looking at the fire control board. "We've got several fires, and several hull breaches. I am sealing them now."

"Sledge," tactical called. "I can't raise the forward port viper bays!"

The landing bay had been protected only by a force field, and when the blast came, the ship was turned slightly to starboard. The force field was unable to hold back all of the blast, and some fuel tanks were compromised. The secondary blast from the liquid tylium caused enough thrust from the launch bay pod that its support struts were slightly warped. The lift shafts running through the strut were bent to the extent that lifts could not get through.

An alarm suddenly sounded on the bridge and the tactical officer called, "Collision Alert! Debris from the Borg vessel!"

"Turn our starboard belly toward it! That's the best armor we have left," Jack shouted as they felt the debris start peppering the battlestar. There were several explosions heard as the armor, now paper thin from the radiation, allowed debris through to the inner hull.

_Pegasus_ was not very maneuverable at the best of times however, and it took what seemed an incredibly long time for it to roll over and show it's belly to the onslaught.

_Prometheus…_

The Federation ship had moved to intercept when the Borg cube entered the system. _Pegasus_ had been on patrol at the extreme edge of the system, and had thus encountered the cube first, but _Prometheus'_ sensors were much more powerful and she was reacting long before the battlestar knew there was a visitor in the area.

Sam O'Neill flashed to the bridge of _Le-Matya _and asked, "Can I help?"

Tuvok was fully aware of who and what Sam was, and told her, "I will let you know, General."

At that moment, the command came through for _Prometheus'_ full separation. Tuvok pressed the correct switch and stepped to the command chair as Chakotay's form disappeared from it. "Separation complete," the computer said as the ship dropped away from its sisters.

"General O'Neill," Tuvok began, "please man the…" his request was interrupted as they watched the flare on the screen as the Borg cube flashed brightly from the mini-ZPM explosion, then it was a rapidly expanding cloud of debris.

The screen automatically locked on to _Pegasus_ and they watched the battlestar pitch to starboard, and the force of the explosion hit her port side. Something in the huge landing bay exploded and the force was like a rocket engine. It nosed the battlestar around to port, and vaporized anything inside the bay.

Chakotay's voice came through the intership communications almost immediately. "Prepare to take on casualties. Configure extra sickbay facilities."

"Helm!" Tuvok barked. "Get us into transporter range."

"Aye, Sir!"

"Radiation levels increasing," tactical announced as they approached.

"My God!" Sam exclaimed looking at the damage to _Pegasus_. The armor on the front side of the ship was visibly degraded, and glowing red. There were several cracks apparent that showed up as black lines in the luminous metal. In a few places, there were holes and they could see the inner hull underneath as they skimmed over the surface of the battlestar, making a visible inspection. Sam established a mental link with her husband, to show him what she was seeing.

_Voyager_ kept position away from _Pegasus_, in an area of lower radiation, and _Valjean_ and _Le-Matya_ used their high capacity transporters to beam survivors out of the damaged sections of the battlestar to her.

Adama was back aboard _Galactica _now, and he broke orbit of Jord to assist. "Admiral Cain," he called, "are you maneuverable?"

"I don't know, Bill. I might need _Prometheus_ to give me a tow."

"Say that again, Marcus? _Prometheus_ is gonna tow you?"

Tuvok was listening, and he turned to Samantha. "Prepare to tow _Pegasus_, General."

"Yes, Sir," she said, grinning. She tapped her communicator and said, "General O'Neill to Vorik, do you read?"

"_I read you, General. What can I do for you?_"

"Vorik, We're preparing to tow _Pegasus_. We're going to need structural integrity and gravity drives at full."

"_Aye, Sir,_" Vorik responded, "_we will be ready in forty point two seconds._"

"Patch me through to Admiral Cain on _Pegasus_," Tuvok ordered.

"Admiral Cain," he said evenly, "General O'Neill is aboard, and informs me that we are ready to tow you back to Jord."

"_Tell her we're grateful for her help," _O'Neill grinned_. "Tow away,_ Le-Matya_._"

On _Galactica's_ forward viewer, Bill, Laura, and Tigh watched in amazement as the _Le-Matya _placed herself right beside the wounded battlestar. There were no visible beams, but suddenly, _Pegasus_ started turning. Then, as _Le-Matya_ started moving away, the battlestar followed like an elephant obediently following a mouse.

Adama was shaken out of his surprise by a call from Gaeta. "_Pegasus_ is requesting help with damage control, Sir."

"Get four damage control teams into as many raptors as it takes and get them over there now!"

"_This is Tuvok aboard_ Le-Matya_. Please have your personnel assemble in your starboard hanger bay. We will transport them to _Pegasus_ with our particle transporter._"

A few minutes later, Gaeta announced, "Our damage control teams were assembled in formation. They just disappeared from my scanners, Sir."

"_Your personnel are transported successfully, Commander_," Tuvok said.

Adama was impressed. Not only were the Federation vessels capable of near instantaneous matter transportation, but this small part of a vessel was pulling a ship that was many times its size. They were only moving at about point two C, but it was still impressive.

"How's it going over there, Marcus?" Adama asked.

"_Been better,_" came the voice of O'Neill. "_Sam_ _showed me some pictures of _Pegasus. _Looks like we did a number on her armor._"

"That's not all, Mark," Bill told him. "You managed to buckle your port hangar bay struts. It's a good thing Pegasus isn't one of the museum battlestars. You wouldn't be able to retract your landing bay pods for a jump."

"_Yeah, like we've got the ability to jump right now! The drive works, but it would tear the ship apart the rest of the way._"

_Voyager…_

_Prometheus_ was still separated into three vessels. _Le-Matya_ was towing _Pegasus_, _Voyager_ was keeping pace and acting as a hospital ship, and _Valjean_ was orbiting the system's primary beyond the orbit of the planets, keeping an eye out for Borg vessels.

Chakotay beamed aboard _Voyager_ as there was still too much radiation present for him to use the hologram emitters to come on board. O'Neill, Thor, and the Adamas beamed aboard after him. Tuvok was able to use the ship's holographic emitters, so he remained on board _Le-Matya_.

They sat in the captain's mess, to discuss what had happened, along with Rodney, who had come aboard with his wife.

"Where's Sam?" Rodney asked as they began discussing the damage.

"You need her here?" O'Neill asked, surprised that Rodney would admit it.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe it's something about being ascended, but I'm finding that I sometimes need help with things."

"I will signal for her," Tuvok stated as he pressed a button on the table in front of him.

"It also wouldn't hurt to have Doctor Baltar here," Adama said. "He's the one who invented our weapon. He'll know the exact yield of the explosion."

"Agreed," Chakotay said, nodding. "Will you get him here, Kathryn?"

A few minutes later, Sam faded into being beside Tuvok and there was a gasp from Laura Adama as she recognized the Iconian woman. Before she could comment, however, the door slid open, and Gaius Baltar and his wife, Natalie, entered.

Introductions were made, then Rodney asked, "I'd like to know why _Pegasus_ was able to survive that explosion."

"My skills as a commander, Rodney," Jack said indignantly.

"General," Rodney said, "I know you're a great commander, but the fact is, _Pegasus_ should not be here anymore. Do you have any idea how much power one of those mini-ZPMs can channel?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders a bit and said, "Lots?" He looked at Sam, who smiled slightly and nodded confirmation.

"Remember when Camulus tried to kill us with that ZPM? It was _depleted_ and it would have destroyed the entire solar system had we tried to use it," she explained.

"So how much power are we talking about here?" Jack asked.

"It blew up a Borg Cube, General," Rodney said, as if that explained everything.

Laura Adama raised her hands to break into the conversation for a moment. "May I ask a favor?"

"Yes, Madam President," said Sam.

"Can we settle on a name for you and … Jack. I know you as Marcus and Elizabeth, but everyone is referring to you as Jack and Sam. It's a bit hard to take. Not to mention, the last time I saw you, Elizabeth, was at your funeral."

"Sorry about that, Laura." They had known each other as commander's wives before Elizabeth Cain died from cancer. "You understand that Jack… uh... Mark and I are both beings called Q. We are very hard to kill. When I was Elizabeth, I didn't remember who I was but once I 'died', I went back to the continuum where I remembered, and then came here." She turned to her husband and asked, "Can we settle on names, Jack?"

"Personally," O'Neill replied, "I'm still the commander of _Pegasus_, so as far as my rank, Admiral is probably the best for me. Not to mention, it could get hard to maintain discipline on a battlestar if my crew doesn't think of me as the same person anymore."

"So you think being referred to as Admiral Marcus Cain is the best for now?" Sam speculated.

"Well, I'm Jack regardless. I think for the ease of the Colonials, I should be Cain. For those of you who are Q, just make yourself hear O'Neill instead of Cain. Works for me." Sam laughed, knowing full well that a Q could do exactly what Jack suggested.

Adama understood what Jack was saying about the crew of the _Pegasus_, and he asked, "What about Helena? I'm assuming that she is Q as well?"

"Yes, she is," Sam confirmed, "and she is going to need to be trained as a Q. Another of our daughters, Amanda, has told me that she is willing to teach Helena."

Jack hadn't heard this, so he nodded his approval when Sam explained. "You know Helena can be somewhat of a hothead."

"So can Amanda, Jack… Sorry… Mark. Remember her time as Jennifer Hailey?" Sam asked.

"Don't remind me," Jack said, sounding annoyed. "Can we get back to the subject of _Pegasus_?"

"That would be appreciated," McKay said. "I know you're a good commander, Gen… Admiral, but that's not what kept _Pegasus_ from being destroyed."

"No?" Jack asked Sam.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Ah, well," he said as he looked back to Rodney. "So what did?"

"I think I can answer that," Baltar said.

"I was hoping you could," said Sam. "Even at a distance of several miles, the shockwave should have destroyed a battlestar, even one as heavily armored as _Pegasus_ or _Galactica_."

"Is there any paper around here?" Baltar asked. "I need to do some figures."

Chakotay brought him a pad and stylus, and showed him how it worked. As Gaius started quickly writing, he glanced at Sam. "By the way, Dr. Cain, it's great to know that you are still alive."

"Thank you, Gaius," she said. McKay shot her a strange glance, and she explained. "Dr. Baltar was one of my students when I taught at the University of Caprica. It was interesting because Dr. Jackson was a professor of archeology there at the same time, but neither of us recognized the other."

"So you taught him?" McKay asked, pointing at Baltar. "I hope he's gone beyond what you taught."

"McKay," Sam said, shaking her head in wonder at his arrogance, "one of these days, I'm going to turn you into the weasle you are."

"And there we are," Baltar said, breaking into their conversation. "From what I can tell, it was the direction of the explosion. You see, the way I designed the mini-ZPMs as you call them, the blast is focused away from the ship firing it. In fact, the way it was designed, the only energy that would have hit _Pegasus_ is what was reflected back from the Borg cube."

"That was _not_ just reflected energy," Sam exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't, but I suspect that if we had all of the figures, we would see how it was the energy core of the Borg cube, _combined_ with the energy reflected from the shields while they were still operational, plus what reflected from the hull before it was destroyed. There are lots of variables, but if we had all of the values, the equation would balance."

"So what you're saying is that it was the shockwave from the cube getting zapped that caused that much damage to _Pegasus_?" O'Neill asked.

"Pretty much," Sam confirmed.

"Is there anyway to keep it from happening again?"

"I have one or two ideas, Admiral," Rodney said with a smug expression.

"Yeah, we could double the thickness of the armor," Sam quipped.

"Yeah, and make _Pegasus_ totally unmaneuverable because of its mass," Rodney said, totally missing her humor.

"What did you have in mind, Dr. McKay?" asked Baltar.

"Well," Rodney answered, "I've been thinking of this for our ships too. Stargates require a rather large amount of power to open a wormhole any substantial distance. You can open one to another galaxy, but you end up pretty well depleting a ZPM to do it."

"We know this, Rodney," Sam said impatiently.

"Yes, you do," he agreed. "What I'm proposing, however, is extremely short range gateways surrounding the ship in an overlapping arrangement. Each gateway would open to the opposite side of the ship."

"How many gateways are you talking about?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"Well, we'll have to do some math, but I think we can probably get away with fewer than fifty."

"McKay, have you lost your mind!?" Jack exploded. "Do you have any idea how much power that would require in battle?"

"Not as much as you might think, Admiral."

O'Neill glared at McKay for several seconds, while he visibly calmed down. "Ok, Rodney," he said after a bit, "why not?"

"With an Iconian style gateway, there is no physical ring like with a stargate. That means, anything striking at the ship _anywhere_ is going to pass through the gate and head for the other side."

"Sounds like a mantel," Chakotay observed.

"Not quite," Sam said thoughtfully. "There are some definite differences, one being the power requirement would be nowhere near what a mantel requires." She looked at her husband and started picking up some enthusiasm. "Jack," she exclaimed, forgetting in her excitement that he was Cain now, at least in front of the Colonials, "a gateway's power requirement is directly proportional to the distance you intend to travel, coupled with the size of the aperture. By cutting that distance down to just a few thousand meters, a single ZPM could power the gates for days, even potentially, years."

"Ok. I'm listening," O'Neill said.

"Another difference with a mantel," Janeway observed, "and a substantial one, is that with a mantel, you could conceivably travel through a Borg cube without the Borg even realizing you were there. With these gate shields that McKay is proposing, their effectiveness would be limited to the size of an object that could fit through the gates."

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"You know how, when travelling through a human sized gate, you have to keep your arms at your sides?" Sam asked. "That's because if your arms don't enter the gate along with the rest of you, you don't go through. It's like a stargate. You aren't sent through until all of you is de-molecularized."

"So what would happen if you tried to take a ship through an asteroid with these shields?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"I suspect," McKay said thoughtfully, "that you'd drill a hole the shape of your ship through the whole asteroid. If you stopped and backed up while in the asteroid, in theory at least, you'd redeposit the rock where you de-molecularized it."

"What would happen if you didn't back up?" Jack asked.

"You'd leave the hole. When you turned off the gates, you'd lose the pattern for what was gone. Like shutting off a stargate with someone's arm in it."

"Or head," Jack said very softly thinking of his friend Kowalski.

Adama watched as Jack turned very white at some memory.

"That seems a bit ambitious right now, Rodney," Sam said as she thought about it. "We would need to upgrade the computers on board _Pegasus_, not to mention the power system, and install emitters on the hull."

"That would require a drydock," Jack observed. "We're not likely to put into one right now. Give me something I can use now people."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: It is canon in the Doctor Who universe that the Doctor speaks "baby". I have wondered what baby Janus (Q / Batai) might say to the Doctor. If a normal human child would prefer to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, what would Q desire to be called?_

_There is a poll on wesleyehowell's profile page asking who you think the Doctor should be, or if he should be someone we've seen in any of the universes. Please vote._

_We don't own the franchises included in this story. Just fans. Please review!_

_Chapter 11_ _Kataan..._

Kamin was relaxing in the living area of his home. His daughter, Meribor, was sitting on the floor at his feet playing, while Eline was holding the newest addition to their family, Batai.

A knock sounded at the door, and Kamin stood. "I wonder who that could be?" he speculated as he walked to the door and opened it. Waiting outside was an oddly dressed man and as soon as the door was opened, he strode into the room as if he owned the place.

"Kamin!" he exclaimed pausing long enough to throw his arms around him, then he was on his way to Eline. "Eline!" He looked at the child on the floor, who was eyeing him curiously. "Meribor!" He turned back to Eline holding the baby. "And this must be Baby Batai!"

He stepped closer and waved some fingers at the baby, who cooed at him. The odd man snapped his head back and an astonished look came over his face. "Really?" he said to the child. "Well I don't think so."

"Who are you?" Kamin demanded.

"Oh! Sorry," he said, pulling a paper ID out of his pocket. "I'm the Doctor."

Kamin looked at the ID and asked. "What's this?"

The Doctor turned it around and looked at it, scowling. He slapped his hand against it a couple of times, then smiled. "Of course," he said, "Q. It won't work. Oh, well." He put the paper away and told Kamin, "I'm not from Ressik. We met at the ironweavers conference three years past. We discussed some of the benefits of using alloys in decorative goods."

"I see," said Kamin. "So what are you doing in Ressik, Doctor?"

"Just passing through," the Doctor said. He never seemed to stop moving, Kamin thought to himself. He was constantly in motion. Batai gurgled, and the doctor laughed. "That's a good one, Batai," he said, looking over at the baby. He paused and started scowling at the child. "Yes, I'm speaking to you." Another pause as the baby cried. "The Laughing God? No, I'm not going to call you that!"

Eline looked at the Doctor as if he was one of the strangest people she had ever seen. "You think you know what he's saying?" she asked with an indulgent smile.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I speak baby. Don't you?" he asked innocently.

"No," she laughed, "I'm afraid I don't."

Kamin gestured to the table. "Have a seat, Doctor." He remembered him now, and decided that, while the Doctor was odd, he was harmless. Not to mention, brilliant. Some of his thoughts on ironweaving were revolutionary. Kamin sat down beside the Doctor and prepared for an interesting evening.

_Cardassia Prime…_

Todd and Sheppard watched the procession as it made it's way through the city streets to Madred's Palace. It was a grandiose parade, and people were craning their necks to see who was creating such a stir.

On a carriage pulled by several beasts of burden - in actuality, they were cardassian peasants forced to pull the rich - was a pale creature with dark hair and violet eyes. He wasn't Cardassian at all. That much could be told by his look. He was seated beside a Cardassian whom both Todd and Sheppard recognized: Gul Dukat, the former commander of Terok Nor.

"Dukat," Todd almost spat. "I don't know the thing beside him, but if it's spending its time with him, it's not anything worthwhile."

"It's called a Vorta, Todd," Sheppard supplied. "That particular creature is called Weyoun."

"Not a very attractive thing, is it?" Todd chuckled. He eyed the procession after the carriage. "Those are Jem'hadar, I suppose?"

"Yes," John agreed. "They're bred for fighting, and little else. They're genetically engineered soldiers."

The parade finally passed, and as the gates of the palace closed, Todd said, "They don't belong here. They have no business on this planet during a civil war. Any other time either," he concluded as if an afterthought.

"I agree, it's not their fight," Sheppard said, but realized that he was talking to air. He turned and saw Todd quickly heading towards the palace.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he exclaimed as he followed.

As they neared the palace, they slipped out of sight down an alleyway, where they both became pure energy and disappeared. A few moments later, they reappeared, but in the great hall outside the throne room of the palace.

There were guards blocking the doors to the throne room, but when they saw Todd, who appeared as a full wraith, they turned away in fear.

"Open the doors," Todd told them.

"My Lord," one said, his voice shaking in fear, "please don't kill us! We can't open them! Madred has told us he will kill us if we allow you through."

"Ya know," Sheppard said. He appeared in his human form, but he was wearing the clothes of a Cardassian tradesman. "You've got a real problem here. Madred says he's gonna kill you if you let us through, but you see, we're going through those doors whether you let us or not. Now, you can make nice and open them, or we'll go through you and do it ourselves." As he spoke, Sheppard took on the features of a Wraith.

The guards turned white as they remembered the night Jardis had sucked the life force out of their fellow when he had tried to kill the little girl. They remembered his scream as he died, not to mention the empty husk he had become, and they knew that these two were fully capable of killing them. After glancing at each other, they quickly moved to either side of the door.

Todd took a step forward, and the door opened wide. The two Wraith stepped through, and the doors shut behind them. Sheppard smiled when he heard the faint sounds of running as the guards hurried away from their posts. Probably a good idea, he mused. Madred wouldn't take into account that they had no choice in letting the Wraith through.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madred demanded. When he focused on the two white haired people, he hissed, "Todd!"

"Hello, Madred," the Wraith said easily. "How are you today?"

"My health is not your business," the emperor said venomously.

"Nor is it something I really care about, but I'm trying to be as polite as possible."

"You have no place here, Wraith!"

"No!" Todd's face was filled with disgust as he indicated Weyoun. "It is this … this thing and its mindless drones that have no place on Cardassia!"

"I say they have!" Madred shouted.

"And I say they haven't."

Sheppard was watching the two closely, and stepped a few paces away from his friend as Todd uttered the last in a low, dangerous voice. Then, the Wraith became a floating ball of energy with his face visible, and still showing his hate and disgust for the emperor who refused to take care of his own people.

"Now you've done it," Sheppard said to Madred, shaking his head.

Todd rose up to the highest reaches of the throne room, then came down, picking up speed. His energy went through the ranks of Jem'hadar, neatly drilling a hole through each one's chest. He went down one side of the throne room, then up the other. The Jem'hadar fell almost like dominoes.

Todd stopped in front of the emperor and became wraith once more, then he and Sheppard disappeared.

Weyoun was left, looking at his soldiers, and wondering how he could defeat such an enemy.

Madred simply stood and walked out of the room without a word.

_The Surface of Jord..._

Sam and McKay were standing in a public square in the town of New Caprica City. Beside them were Laura Adama and John Evansville. New Caprica was an area on Jord which was entirely governed by Colonials, and held the seat of their government and military.

Suddenly, a man seemed to step out of nowhere. He walked up to the four and embraced Sam, then shook hands with Rodney.

Samantha turned to the two presidents and introduced him. "This is Narim, of the Tolan. He's here to help us build a stargate."

They willingly shook his hand, then Laura asked, "How did you come here?"

"It's called a gateway. It's like a stargate, but it takes a vastly larger amount of power because there's no gate at the receiving end to help stabilize the wormhole."

"Ok," the colonial president said, nodding her head slowly, "I'll take your word for it."

"We're going to build a stargate, Madam President," Sam explained. "It will join our worlds, and allow for a much cheaper means of transportation."

As if to punctuate her words, a vehicle came through the gateway in front of them. It was pulling a trailer which held several blocks of metal."

"What's that?" Evansville asked.

"That's naquadah," Rodney said. He turned to Laura and expanded. "It's metallic tylium, Madam President."

"Is that even safe?" she asked. "Tylium is volatile!"

"Yes, as an ore and liquid, but when it's refined into its naquadah state, it's relatively benign."

Narim was introduced to the manager of a metal fabricating plant on the outskirts of the town, and the naquadah was taken there. He helped set up the fabrication plant to turn the naquadah into a stargate. Within two weeks, everything was ready, and the heavy ring was brought to the town square.

Sam and Rodney had spent several days fondly arguing with each other as they built a DHD. It had a very similar design to the Ancient DHDs they had seen on so many planets, but was more streamlined, as was Narim's stargate.

As the final connections were made to the ring, Amelia Earhart joined Evansville and the Adamas as they watched.

Jack O'Neill had been standing to one side as his wife worked. He had watched, amused, as Earhart asked questions, the answers to which quickly caused her eyes to glaze over.

Bill Adama stepped to Jack's side. "I understand you've been through one of these rings countless times."

"Yeah, I have."

"What's it like?"

O'Neill turned his head towards Adama. "It's a bit disorienting at first, but it's really no better or worse than a jump drive. Just stay away from it when it starts making noise."

"We're ready, Jack!" called Samantha.

"Open it and let them know we're ready to receive," he told her.

She quickly dialed an address. There was a loud whoosh as the event horizon formed, then there was a glowing blue puddle in the middle of the gate.

"When that thing does its 'whoosh' thing out of the gate," O'Neill explained to Bill, "you don't want to let it touch you. Anything it touches just …. goes away."

The puddle disappeared, and a moment later, the gate started receiving. There was another whoosh and puddle, then two men walked through. One had iron grey hair and a mustache, and was carrying a case, while the other one was much darker. He was directing a malp which was pulling a trailer.

"Hey, guys!" O'Neill said walking up to them and holding out his hand. "How was the trip?"

"Ach, Lad!" said the older, heavier man. "It's good t' see ya, Jack."

"Good to see you too, Scotty." He turned to the other man. "You're still holding his leash, Geordie?"

"Hi, Jack. Yeah, someone has to keep him in line. I hear you need a space gate."

"Who keeps you in line?" Jack asked. "A space gate would be really nice."

"We'll set it up, then," Geordie said, indicating the trailer. On it was a column that looked to be around thirty feet long. Jack knew that almost half of it would be in the ground when it was done, so it wouldn't fall over in even the strongest wind.

The twins got to work. Laura had already asked for the hole to be dug, and the column was soon firmly in place. Scotty knelt down beside it and pressed a series of symbols and a panel opened. He removed a glowing crystal from his case and placed it in its receptacle. He watched as the panel closed, then he stood and pressed some more controls that were at chest height. A beam shot out of an emitter at the top of the column, coalescing in what seemed to be a human sized window. Through the window, they could see the bridge of _Pegasus_.

"It's all yours, Lad," Scotty said to Narim as he disconnected the gateway.

"Thank you, Scotty," the Tolan said as he opened the bottom of the DHD. He moved a couple of control crystals around, and inserted a new one into the opening, then snapped the cover back into place. He punched in an address and spoke into his wrist communicator once the gate was open. "We're ready here," he said, then disconnected the gate.

"A gate only allows traffic one way," Sam explained to the Colonials and Jordians watching, "so we have to let them know when we're ready on this end."

The stargate opened once more. A moment after the puddle was formed, the column came to life and formed a gate sized window in front of the event horizon. Before, the gateway had been on the other side of the column so someone could safely approach without the danger of a wormhole forming in the stargate behind them. Now, the gateway was mere centimeters from the event horizon. As they watched transfixed, something came through the gate. They could see through the backside of the gateway, and as the thing came through they got a glimpse of the inside of a cockpit, engines, and even the pilot as he went through.

"When the gate is dialed from the other side, a macro is used which tells the gateway to create a connection to space above the planet," Rodney explained. As he spoke, a second thing started making its passage through the small space. "As long as a person is dialing from another gateway, they can dial to space, or any city with a valid address on this planet," he finished proudly.

"If one were dialing to an address on Earth, for example," Sam added, "they could dial an address from the gateway column. It would then dial the stargate, and send a signal through to the column on Earth. A green light would appear on the column when the gateway is opened on the other side, telling them it's ready and they could proceed through."

"But you have to come here to dial out?" Evansville asked.

"No," Narim said. "Each city will have a column in it. With a receiver on the other end, the power consumption will be much lower. You can dial remote addresses from any column. It will open a gate right in front of the stargate. You simply walk through them all at the same time."

_The gamma quadrant…_

The First and The Commander were presently pure energy. They had journeyed to the gamma quadrant to watch as the Vulcan's fuel accumulator entered the area. As it built up its own power reserves, it was able to take advantage of the modifications The First had made when he repaired it. He had altered its original warp drive to work in slipstream mode.

When it had first been built, its warp drive had allowed travel at incredible speeds, approaching hyperspace, but then Khan had died, destroying the delicate balance of hyperspace and restricting the 'planet killer' to subspace. Eventually, the fabric of space time repaired itself enough for the killer to attain warp speeds, albeit slow ones. But it didn't have enough fuel to go even that fast. It let itself drift for years, making only small course corrections to bring it within striking distance of a planet. It almost didn't make it, so low were its reserves, but eventually, it was able to build up enough fuel to achieve warp flight.

Now, it was moving at a modest speed. It wasn't what it had first been capable of, but fast enough that very little in the galaxy would be able to keep up with it.

Its creator and his best friend watched as it zeroed in on an uninhabited system. It used its anti-proton beam to slice the planets into digestible pieces, then broke them down into smaller and smaller units, until the watchers perceived the stargate activating, then they went back to Iconia Prime.

In the sphere, the pieces of planet were shooting through a stargate at high speed. They were aimed so that they would enter orbit of the star in the center of the sphere, where they would stay until the refineries inside the cells below would be able to tear them down into subatomic particles. They would then rebuild those particles into whatever material and shape was needed.

One of the Federation's contributions to in-space construction was the workbee. The little ships were able to be configured for many things, including fighters. There was a wide variety of sleds that the cockpit could be attached to, including a high performance attack sled, that was used as the standard Federation fighter.

In this instance, however, the cockpits were connected to a cargo transport carrying newly formed armor for the _Pegasus_. The transport sleds were designed to be able to fit through a stargate, and once they were loaded with cargo, the pilot would dial the stargate through his control panel. He then flew the little transport through a gateway which would take him through the stargate, and into space above Jord.

Four of the Iconian pilots were very much looking forward to getting into Jordian space. They had not been there in millenia.

Li hardly ever flew small ships anymore. As Lee Adama, he had been placed in command of the _Pegasus_ when Jack O'Neill resumed his position as the head of the Iconian military. Charles Valerii had worked side by side with Lee since Karl had been declared missing, so he moved into the position of second in command of the enormous battlestar. In the early years of the Wraith war, Li became the commander of an aurora. Charles, or Boomer, as he was called by everyone, remained at his friend's side. Even when Ka'Ra and Ka'Rel were flying fighters, Li and Boomer were were still commanding ships. Li was in charge of the city ship, Camelot, and Boomer took command of the _Exscidium_, an aurora.

Now, they were preparing to launch. As soon as their clearance was given, Li said into his comlink, "Apollo to Blue Squadron. Thrusters only, and follow me through." He pressed the button which dialed the macro, and they watched as the gateway formed. As soon as the green light was showing on his console, he eased through the gateway and they were off, and the four cargo transports moved smoothly through the gates.

It had been three days since they opened the stargate and gateways for business. Bill and Laura understood who was flying this group of ships, and were watching beside the stargate as they shot through. Even though they knew the order of the ships; Lee, Kara, Karl, and Boomer, they still had to admit that they couldn't tell who was who.

As they exited the orbital gateway, Li ordered, "Get in formation. Keep it tight." He was very much enjoying himself, as were the others.

They neared the cavernous starboard landing bay, and he called, "Blue Squadron requesting permission to land."

"Permission is granted!" It was a familiar voice to all of them, although they hadn't heard it for a long time.

_Rigel_, Li thought to himself. _Why's she on _Pegasus_?_

He had no time to ponder, however, and concentrated on bringing the little ship in for a smooth landing. As soon as he touched down, Ka'Ra brought her ship in right beside him. She set it down exactly two meters to the right of his. The noses of the craft were lined up perfectly as well. Next, Ka'Rel set his ship down with as much precision as his sister, then Boomer followed suit.

As they exited their ships, a woman in her mid twenties walked up to Li. "Nice flying," she said in a mocking tone. "Computer landing?"

"Nice to see you too, Sheba," Li replied, using her call sign.

Ka'Ra heard the comment, however, and simply stared at the woman. "I'm really glad to know my memory of you is right on the money, Helena."

Helena smirked, seeing that she had accomplished what she wanted. "Hello, Starbuck," she said condescendingly.

"Actually," Ka'Rel said, taking off his helmet, "I'm Starbuck. She's Serena"

"Oh," Helena said, "you gave your brother back his call sign? That's _so_ nice of you!"

She was about to turn on Boomer, when a voice behind her barked, "Helena!"

She glanced over her shoulder at her father.

"Knock it off or I'll put you on report," he said firmly.

"Yes, Sir!" she said, giving him a flippant salute. Then she turned on her heel and left the flight deck.

"I'm sorry about that," O'Neill said to the four.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?" Li asked formally snapping to attention.

"Granted," O'Neill said, saluting. Then shook hands with each one excitedly. "I'm really glad to see you four. I know I saw your counterparts this morning, but you all haven't been here for how long?"

"I stopped counting at twenty seven thousand years," Ka'Ra quipped.

"Well," O'Neill said chuckling, "however long it's been, I'm glad to see you. Why don't you come to the Turbo Boost and I'll buy you a drink?"

"Sounds like fun," said Ka'Rel. "I haven't had Colonial Ambrosia in at least…" He turned to his sister. "You said twenty seven thousand years?"

"I wouldn't mind a game of Pyramid," Ka'Ra said laughing, and thinking of her last time in the Turbo Boost. "Think you'll have any takers, Admiral?"

They started for the lift, laughing over memories of old times.


End file.
